Elijah's Petrova
by LeonDesdichard
Summary: Elijah thought she'd died in winter of 1722 when Mikael appeared only to be reunited in France a month later.Upon finding them in NOLA Mikael before staking him said he'd killed her.Upon losing her the first time Elijah spent nearly every second looking for her. The 2nd time she found him in Chicago by chance only for Mikael to appear. Will they be reunited a third time?
1. Chicago 1925-An Unexpected Arrival

As Elijah walked into Gloria's he immediately saw both Rebakah and Niklaus with Stefan Salvatore, a vampire who had apparently become like a brother apparently to Niklaus if what Elijah had heard was anything to go by. And apparently the young Salvatore had become Rebekah's more current lover and apparently she had fallen head over heels in love with Stefan, Elijah hoped that maybe this time it would possibly be actual love and not just a lover that Niklaus would later kill.

Niklaus and Rebekah did not know that he was in Chicago at this current moment in time, mainly because Elijah had sent them both off after Mikael's unexpected appearance in New Orleans which had delayed Elijah very much so after having to travel for almost a year in an attempt towards getting Mikael off his and his sibling's scents. In addition to Elijah secretly searching for any word on someone that Mikael had supposedly killed back when he had found them in New Orleans.

As he neared his siblings Elijah saw a flash of black hair and for a second he just stopped, she could not be alive, Mikael had almost killed her in the 14th century if it hadn't been for Niklaus and himself. Then when Mikael had discovered all of them in New Orleans he had told Elijah that he had killed her. Soon after which he had chosen to shove a piece of wood through his heart. Elijah had secretly been listening out for any possibility of her having lived as he had been misleading Mikael.

Just as Elijah was headed towards the flash of black he felt someone hug him fiercely and looked down to see his younger sister Rebekah hugging him within an inch of his life and saw Nik smiling just off to the side.

" ELIJAH!" Rebekah yelled then suddenly punched him in the arm,  
" Why did you not tell or send word to us?" his younger sister asked him pretending to be mad while really Rebekah was just hiding how much she had been worried about Elijah's safety.

"I've been for the last year creating rumors of our whereabouts and creating a fake trail for our father," Elijah said then smiled down at his younger sister.  
Upon being released from his sister's bone-crushing hug Elijah walked over to his brother who was still standing off to the side smiling at Elijah, happy in regards towards his older brother's return.

"Elijah how is our father Mikael?" Klaus asked his older brother with a smirk afterwards portraying that he sincerely hoped that Elijah had managed to get Mikael off of their tails.

"Clueless and searching in France for us,"  
Elijah said to his younger brother after which he returned his younger brother's smirk with one of his own in return.  
"I have witches all over Europe and Asia creating rumors of our whereabouts brother."  
Elijah said to his brother then turned to look at the Salvatore whom he had yet to be introduced to, only knowing the Salvatore by his reputation as the ripper of Monterey.

"Ah brother, let me introduce Mr. Stefan Salvatore, also known as the Ripper of Monterey, Stefan almost rivals even our younger brother Kol's bloodlust."  
Niklaus said to Elijah motioning for Stefan to come forward so that he would be able to introduce him to Elijah.

"Hopefully Stefan has at least more of a desire to not be discovered than our brother Kol did." Elijah said taking Stefan's hand then shaking it with a smile saying that it was a pleasure.  
"Our brother Elijah has been creating a fake trail for our father to follow, who is bound determined to see to our ends," Rebekah said to the young Salvatore.

"Yes, well, let's not talk of such things when we should be drinking in celebration of our brother's arrival,"  
Klaus said and then motioned for someone to bring them drinks.

After receiving their individual drinks his brother raised his own drink and then said  
" Cheers, to my loyal brother, whom has helped me to outsmart Mikael once again."  
Then after taking a sip of his bourbon Elijah once again saw the same flash of black hair which he had seen earlier heading back towards the exit of Gloria's.

"Excuse me brother, I think that I saw something that may need checking into." Elijah told his brother and then excused himself from his brother's presence.

After excusing himself Elijah walked towards the exit of Gloria's and as soon as he walked outside he felt rather than saw someone kiss him hard upon the lips and grabbed him by his neck pulling him closer into the embrace.  
Upon opening his eyes Elijah did not pull away from the kiss, but rather deepened the kiss, upon seeing who was kissing him, and also grabbed hold of her and pushed her up against the brick wall just to the left of them both.  
Moments which seemed rather like hours later the two parted from each other's embraces, and as soon as Elijah regained his composure he smiled before kissing the woman once again deeply hearing her moan in response to the second kiss which Elijah had initiated.

Then after the two separated for the second time Elijah smiled once again and then said

"Riley."

**New World-1011  
**  
"Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Henrick! Come here I would like to introduce you all to some people."  
Their father Mikael loudly called out for his children to come over so as to introduce them to the new family who had just moved into the village.  
Upon reaching their father Elijah immediately stopped upon seeing a girl with the most beautiful raven-black hair that he had ever seen. The girl's hair seemed to simply shine every time that it even slightly moved, her skin was paler than the woman next to her who he assumed to be her sister, but was still darker than Rebekah's pale skin, having an almost olive undertone to it.

Upon seeing her eye's Elijah had to remind himself not to allow his jaw to drop down onto the floor, because her eyes were like that of a vibrant electric blue, unlike any color that which Elijah had ever seen.  
"I'd like to introduce my family, my oldest Finn who is 20, my third son Niklaus who is 17, my fourth son Kol who is 15, my daughter Rebekah who is 14, my youngest son Henrik who is 9.

"And then this is Elijah who is my second oldest son who has just turned 19 years old, and then my wife Esther is right here."  
Mikael finished finally with a flourish towards his wife and his second oldest son Elijah who seemed to have gained the attention of one of the girls who was standing in front of them.

"May I introduce to you the Petrova's, Alexander and Raven Petrova, and their youngest daughter Tatia Petrova and her daughter Davina." Mikael said with a motion of his hands towards the four members of the family.

"And also there oldest daughter Riley Petrova."  
Mikael said motioning to the elder daughter with whom Elijah became even more fascinated with upon learning her name.  
"Riley has just turned 17 years old as well," the male Petrova said to the Mikaelson family as he shook the hand of every male Mikaelson as well as did he kiss Esther's hand as a sign of respect.

The younger Petrova, Tatia immediately introduced herself to the Mikaelson's but mainly trying to gain the attentions of both Elijah and Niklaus by saying:  
" It is a pleasure to meet such handsome neighbors,"  
a statement which gained the attention of Niklaus but failed to gain the attention of the older Elijah whose attention seemed to be focused upon Riley Petrova.

A fact that which seemed to greatly annoy the younger Petrova Tatia to no end upon realizing that she did not have the attention of both Elijah and Niklaus.  
Then turning his attention back to Riley, Elijah took a deep breath and then said to her  
"It is a great pleasure to meet you Riley Petrova," and then grabbing her hand Elijah placed a kiss upon her hand which caused her to blush in response to this action by Elijah. An action which caused Elijah's entire family including both his mother and father to become shocked due to the fact that Elijah had never before shown such an interest in any woman as much as he had shown an interest in Riley Petrova.

Then upon hearing the response which Riley Petrova said in return to their second oldest son's affection towards her they just smiled upon hearing the words.

" And it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Elijah Mikaelson." Riley Petrova returned with a smile.


	2. Chicago 1925-Being Reunited

**Chicago 1925  
**"Come on, you need to reunite with both Rebekah and Nik, Riley ."  
Elijah said grabbing her hand about to take her back into Gloria's to reunite with both of his siblings until he felt her tug lightly on his hand pulling him back.

"Just a minute longer, please Elijah, before I reunite with your siblings Elijah."  
Riley said to him before kissing Elijah once again, a kiss which immediately deepened to dangerous levels. And just as Elijah could feel all of the blood from his head rushing southwards the two of them were interrupted suddenly by  
"Riley!"

Then Elijah suddenly felt Riley being pulled away from him and immediately went on guard until he realized that Riley's captor was his very own younger sister. Rebekah had pulled Riley into a hug, a hug which Elijah could literally hear Riley's ribs actually cracking as a result of. Upon hearing her bones cracking Elijah decided that it would be a good time to speak up

"Rebekah, careful, she needs to breathe, besides I won't have you killing Riley."  
A statement which caused Rebekah to respond by saying  
"Oh Elijah, she can't die except from the very same fate that which we would did from, besides she's a vampire she doesn't need to breathe."

A comment which caused Riley to speak up and to say  
"Yes, but breathing is a thing that which I enjoy, so please let me enjoy this thing called breathing."  
A command which finally convinced Rebekah to release Riley only to grab Riley by the arm dragging her inside of Gloria's.

**Inside Gloria's  
**"Nik!" "Nik!" Rebekah yelled out at the top of her lungs as she entered Gloria's establishment turning almost every head inside of Gloria's to turn her way.

"Rebekah darling what's?" "Riley!?" Klaus then yelled running over towards Elijah, Rebekah, and Riley and upon reaching them he pulled Riley into the second bone-crushing hug of the night.

"This again?!" Riley asked looking towards Elijah's direction as if she was trying to tell him to save her, so Elijah readily came to her aid.  
"Niklaus I would rather like to have the beautiful Riley Petrova back if you would not mind?" Elijah said with a huge grin. Then upon Niklaus releasing Riley Elijah immediately pulled her into a very deep and passionate kiss.

"Get a room, would you!?" Rebekah said mocking both Elijah and Riley as her smile began to steadily continue to grow in size.

"Maybe later," Elijah said suggestively to Riley as he placed his arm around Riley which came to rest upon Riley's waist. Which Riley responded in turn by leaning into Elijah's warm chest sighing in contentment.

"Oh let me introduce you to a Stefan Salvatore, Riley."  
Klaus said as he beckoned for Stefan to come over and meet Riley, only for Riley to take one glance in his direction and run over and hug Stefan becoming very exited upon seeing the young Salvatore.

"STEFAN!" Riley yelled after reaching him clearly overjoyed at seeing him she quickly explained to the three Mikaelson's who looked almost confused at her reaction towards Stefan.

"I met Stefan and his older brother as I was passing through Mystic Falls during the 1860's."  
Then she continued on to say  
"I thought that I had heard rumor of you three's presence in New York around that time and was passing through Mystic Falls to get to New York."  
What Riley did not mention was that her descendant Katherine whom both Elijah and Riley had befriended and later tried to save back during the 14th century was also there during this time.

**Warning mature theme coming up skip to the next chapter if you don't want to read it.  
**  
"Come let us celebrate! We have just regained both Elijah and Riley, there is much to celebrate about!" Klaus yelled out at the top of his lungs full of happiness and cheer, which caused both Riley and Elijah to smile. For it was very rare the times that which Klaus was truly happy without any amount of paranoia whatsoever being able to break through.

Later as both Riley and Elijah were dancing the both of them leaving barely if any space at all between the two of their chests. Elijah's hands were placed very low upon Riley's back and her own hands were resting around Elijah's neck as she kissed him as deeply and as heatedly as possible.

Riley was refusing Elijah entrance and was trying not to smile at his frustration until he squeezed her hips surprising Riley and causing her to open her mouth, allowing him entrance into her mouth. As he was playing with her tongue trying to gain dominance over her he felt all of the blood beginning to rush southward causing his pants to tighten.

Then they were immediately jolted out of their heated make-out session when Elijah felt someone tap his shoulder. Upon turning around Elijah and Riley realized that it was his sister Rebekah who had a look on her face that clearly said that they needed to get a room before Elijah claimed Riley on one of Gloria's tables.

Looking Riley in the face Elijah asked her in a slightly husky voice  
"Do you have a place or shall it be mine?" whispering low enough so that his brother wouldn't be able to hear what the two of them were discussing.

"I have both a cab and a place," Riley responded just as quietly in response to Elijah's question.

"Then you had better show the way before I take you right here and right now," Elijah whispered into Riley's ear causing her to to shiver from the sound of arousal in his voice, just before he gave her another heated kiss.

"I thought that you'd never ask, follow me," Riley said grabbing Elijah's hand guiding him towards the exit of Gloria's and then into a cab that was waiting outside.

In the cab Riley was finding it very hard to keep her hands to herself just as Elijah was it seemed as he continually kept making a circle with his index finger on her thigh, then simply grabbed her hand.

Upon reaching the hotel both Riley and Elijah nearly bolted to the elevator both of them feeling as if every single one of their touches was going to be their last.  
Then upon reaching the elevator and after Riley pressed the button for the top floor in the elevator she immediately felt herself get shoved up against the elevator wall.

Elijah then immediately grabbed both sides of her face initiating a kiss which was deepening even more so by the second, causing Riley to moan. Elijah's hands soon began to wander down towards her thighs until a sudden ding signaled that they had both reached the top level and that they had reached their destination.

Not even breaking their kiss Riley grabbed the front of Elijah's tuxedo jacket pulling him out of the elevator and towards the penthouse suite which she had paid for to stay in for as long as she would require it.

As they reached the door of the suite Riley frantically reached inside of the small black velvet purse which she had brought along with her tonight which contained the key to her room. Elijah was making this task about a million times harder as he continued to suck on her neck using his human teeth to nibble slightly on her neck, causing Riley to moan.

"You're making this impossible 'Lijah," Riley moaned in a low voice as she finally located the key inside of her small purse. Elijah then claimed her lips once again causing her to moan as she tried to get the key into the keyhole of the door.

Deciding that he would try and help Elijah grabbed the key from her hand and placed it into the lock and then pushed her up against the door causing it to swing open letting them inside of the suite.

As soon as they entered the suite Riley felt Elijah grab both of her legs picking her up to latch her legs around him as he slammed the door shut with his foot.

As soon as the door was shut Elijah vamped them both over to where the couch was, unable to reach the bedroom. Then after laying her down onto the couch he removed his tuxedo jacket then placed himself on top of herself claimed her mouth with his own.

As he continued to kiss her neck he felt Riley pull his dress shirt from his dress pants touching and moving her hands over the muscles beneath the dress shirt playing with the small hairs just above the top of his pants. This action caused Elijah to moan as Riley was making him feel as if every single one of his nerves were on fire as her hands continued to roam on his chest beneath the shirt.

As Elijah's mouth continued to roam lower and lower towards the top of her dress Elijah suddenly stopped looking Riley in the face and then he asked her

"How much do you like this dress?"

To which Riley replied by saying to him  
"I don't care just tear it down the middle."

After which Elijah grabbed the center of the top of her dress and tore it straight down the middle causing a loud rip to resonate throughout the air, as she also grabbed his dress shirt and ripped it wide open revealing his muscular chest.

Upon seeing the dark ink on the left side of his chest of the old Viking symbol she immediately kissed it and then said  
"I forgot that you had this," and then nibbled on the skin there causing him to moan and then to say,

"I definitely remember it, and how bad it hurt when my father gave it to me at my coming of age ceremony and how it hurt like hell, I got it touched up a few years ago, but let's stop talking." Elijah said and then he claimed her lips asking permission for entrance into her mouth which she happily allowed him.

Riley then began to bite his bottom lip causing blood to appear on his lip which she sucked from his lip. Elijah had originally intended to do this slow but knew that if he waited any longer he would never get inside of her.

Immediately he started removing his dress pants but in his hurry he accidentally ripped the button loose, as well as did he accidentally tear the zipper preventing it from being used again. Though at this current moment in time Elijah did not personally care one way or another.

After removing his boxers Elijah immediately kissed Riley as hard and as deep as he possibly could moaning upon feeling her grabbing his length in her hand, stroking the impressive length how she knew that he liked.

Elijah then ripped the black lace underwear that was covering the wet heat between her legs. Then without warning Elijah shoved himself inside of Riley moaning upon feeling how tight she was.

"I'm not going to last very long," Elijah moaned barely being able to speak as she bit into his neck drinking some of the warm, delicious blood which flowed through his veins.

"We're vampires, we can do it slow later," Riley said with a smirk then began to moan as Elijah began to thrust into her at an inhuman speed causing her to arch up into him, moaning as he continued to speed up as a result.

Elijah moments later moaned as they both reached their releases simultaneously after which point Elijah switched places with her pulling the blanket laying on the back of the couch on top of them. Smiling as he looked down into the face of the woman that he has loved ever since he had met her as a human.

Then upon feeling her rest her head on top of his chest trying to catch her breath he looked down at her to see her using her index finger to circle the tattoo on the left side of his chest.

Then after catching her attention he smirked down at her and then said  
"Again?" looking into her electric blue eyes as they both were still trying to catch their breaths.

After laughing at what he had just said Riley responded by saying  
"You're such a guy," but then started sucking on his ear causing Elijah to moan as a result.

**how'd you like this chapter please review**

**Also there is a link to a picture of Elijah's tattoo on my page **


	3. First Day Back In Mystic Falls

**Mystic Falls Present Day**

"Stefan, come on hurry up!" Riley yelled from the driver's seat of her 1969 Steel Blue hardtop Ford Mustang Shelby GT350, which had been Riley's baby ever since she had gotten it in 1969.

All was quiet around Riley except for the sound of the radio playing which Riley had been only paying half of her attention to. Until suddenly she heard the sound of a familiar jazz tune start playing from the radio. Upon hearing the voice of Louis Armstrong singing the tune "If I Could be With You One Hour Tonight" Riley was immediately reminded of that night.

**Chicago 1925**

Riley smiled at Elijah as they danced to song which Louis Armstrong was singing over on the stage. The jazz music was all that was going on in the background as the two of them swayed along to the music with Riley resting her head on Elijah's warm chest as they continued to sway back and forth.

Only a week ago had the both of them discovered each other not to be dead resulting in a four-day long reunion inside of her Penthouse suite.

"Four very amazing days filled with both blood bags and each other," Riley thought to herself as she leaned into Elijah once more breathing in his earthly scent which was unique and all his own, and another scent as well which she could never place.

Then suddenly Riley was jolted out of her reverie by the sound of glass breaking only to feel a wooden bullet pierce her heart then heard Elijah yelling

"No! Brother no! I'm not leaving her!"  
Then Riley heard a sudden snap which most likely had been Elijah's neck before seeing Klaus compel Stefan as she began to desiccate.

All Riley knew after waking up was that according to Stefan a hunter "probably Mikael" she had thought to herself had compelled the Chicago Police force to shoot up the place.

The worst part though was not her temporary death it was more so that Elijah had been ripped from her hands, and also had had to compel Stefan to forget that she had been temporarily desiccated. Deciding that the best thing to do would be to stay with Stefan and Riley stayed with him after searching for any sign of Elijah for nearly ten years.

**End flashback**

"Hey Riley!" "Riley Michaels!" Stefan yelled at the girl in the car waiting for him to go to the grill.

Riley was jolted out of her memories by Stefan whom had finally reached her car and was climbing into the passenger's seat.  
"Hey you okay?"

Stefan asked her looking concerned as she began to pull out of the driveway heading towards the Mystic Grill to meet Stefan's friends because she had been in New York up until now.

Stefan had been with her up until two years ago when he had decided to go back home for some reason and he was now head over heels with some girl named Elena Gilbert or something like that. Stefan wanted her to meet all of his friends and apparently Damon was going to be there so that would always translate as some good fun and partying.

Upon reaching the Mystic Grill Riley parked near the front of the grill and then climbed out of the driver's seat turning off both her car and the sound of Louis Armstrong singing through her radio.

"Come on Riley, everyone's excited to meet you especially Elena, but there's something that I should warn you about before you…"  
but Stefan was interrupted by the sound of Elena calling them both over to his friends' table as they both entered the Mystic Grill.

"She looks just like Tatia," Riley thought as she stood there looking at Elena with an unsure look because Tatia had tried to have the attentions of both Klaus and Elijah but Elijah had loved her so much that he had never paid her any mind. Katherine had also done the same trick back in 1864 with both of the Salvatore brothers so Freya would save her judgment for until after she had met her.

As soon as Riley saw Elena's necklace though she nearly broke down in tears because upon her very neck was the very necklace that Rebekah had been wearing that night.

Upon reaching the table Elena introduced herself and she seemed nice enough and then there was a blonde girl who introduced herself as Caroline Forbes and Riley could tell that she was a vampire. Then she heard someone say from behind her

"Well look what the cat dragged in…"

Riley immediately turned around with a large smile upon her face and then ran over to the figure of Damon Salvatore who was sitting at the bar nursing his bourbon.

"Damon!" Riley nearly yelled at the top of her lungs as she hugged him around the neck, and then said

"Guess where I have been?"

Damon looked as though he was contemplating his answer and then answered by saying

"I'm guessing Chicago, you always seem to be in Chicago for some reason every time that I would see you."

"wrong! I was in New York you should have joined me, you always knew how to party while in New York besides maybe it would also have helped you to narrow down how old I actually am."  
Riley finished saying to the younger vampire because Damon had for ever since he had become a vampire been trying to figure out how long that she had been a vampire, she had never told anyone how old she was because she wanted to be alive the next time that she saw Elijah.

"Why don't you just tell me Riles?" Damon responded with a smirk  
"It would save me so much time."

"Because I love to see you struggle Salvatore." Riley responded with a similar smirk in response to his statement, then finished her conversation with Damon by saying " I guess that I have to go back to Stefan and his friends and the Katherine look-alike."

"Hey she's nothing like Katherine, Riley." Damon then said seeming very defensive and no, it was happening again for the second time.

"No, you are not falling in love with her again; please tell me that she doesn't have the both of you on her arms just like Katherine did Damon." Riley said angrily because even though Katherine had been like a sister she was one of the only people who had enough guts to call her on her decisions.

"She's not playing us Riley." Damon then said seeming to get even more angry by the second.

"Then she told you that she picked Stefan or has she told you that she's confused and isn't going to date either one of you until she figures out which one of ou that she exactly wants to choose?"

"No, but she's nothing like Katherine Riley." Damon responded nearly yelling his response out at her to which Riley merely responded by simply standing up and preparing to walk away but not before saying to him.

"Until she makes a choice she is just like Katherine and another person that I knew many years ago Damon, I'm talking to you too Stefan because I know that you've been listening."

Then she left the Mystic Grill so that she could go shopping for this apparent Masquerade ball tonight that was going on tonight at the Lockwood's House.

**Later that day…**

Upon reaching the Salvatore Boarding House to pick up Stefan she saw him standing right there in both a mask and a suit along with his brother Damon who was also wearing a mask and a suit.

"Well don't the both of you look dashing,"

Riley said to the two of them after stopping to let the both of them into her mustang only to feel an almost determined air about them as they got into the car.  
"What's going on?" she asked the both of them to which they responded to her simply that nothing was wrong.

Upon reaching the Lockwood's Riley after parking walked up to the mansion and after being invited inside walked in only to see "Elena?"

No it couldn't be Elena because according to Stefan Elena was staying at home tonight so there was only one other person who it could be.

"Katherine?" Riley uttered aloud only to feel a bone-crushing hug from someone she knew to be Katherine. Upon ending the hug she immediately asked

"What're you doing here?"

"Trying to get the moonstone from the Salvatore's,"  
Katherine said to Riley as she grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry from the tray of a passing waiter and then frowned for some reason that was unknown to Riley at the moment.

Which also then caused Riley to frown because why had both Damon and Stefan not mentioned that Katherine was in town unless… They were going to try and kill Katherine, but they would both probably end up failing to kill her, Katherine that is.

Even so there was no way that Riley was going to be a part of it in any way whatsoever, so after thinking about it for a second Riley responded by saying to Katherine

"Listen I'm not having any part in a Salvatore-Pierce feud, oh friend of mine, so leave me out of it ok?"  
Riley said to her friend before looking at Katherine with a serious no-nonsense face.

"Promise, but if so you may want to leave then, because it undoubtedly is about to begin."  
Katherine told her as a response to Riley's former statement about not getting involved in a Salvatore-Pierce feud.

"Thanks, I'll undoubtedly see you later Kitty-kat," Riley said as she turned around to leave both Katherine and the party behind her.

Upon reaching her car Riley immediately turned around breaking the neck of who she realized to be Trevor, but then gasped as she felt someone pierce her in the neck with not one but two syringes full of vervain.

Upon turning around Riley saw the face of Rose-Marie also known as Rose a five-hundred year old vampire that she had met many years ago.

"Rose?

"Sorry Riley, but you'll thank me for this later, I promise."  
Rose said to her before darkness overcame her vision as she slid into unconsciousness from all of the vervain in her system.


	4. Rose

Elijah's Petrova Chapter 4: Rose, a vampire diaries fanfic | FanFiction

Upon waking up Riley moaned trying to remember what exactly had happened but then she immediately remembered upon looking around at her surroundings.

"Rose if you're listening then you had better know that you owe me a new dress!" Riley yelled out as she looked at the large rip down the front of her dress revealing a good bit of the black lace bra that she was wearing.

Then upon taking a second glance around Riley looked at the other side of the couch to realize that Elena was laying right next to her unconscious. Upon hearing a noise Riley flashed over grabbing the neck of the person who had made the noise. Finding that the person that she was cutting of the air supply of was Rose.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you!" Riley said to Rose loosening her grip ever so slightly so that Rose would be able to give her a reason.

"Elijah's on his way!" Rose yelled out, the comment causing Riley to suddenly just stop and to freeze right then and there holding her breath waiting for someone to jump out and yell psych. Then suddenly Riley tightened her grip on Rose's neck causing Rose to cough and to sputter.

"If you are lying to me Rose I will personally rip your heart out of your chest and shove it down your throat no matter if I did know you at one time do you understand?"

"I swear that I'm not lying to you Riley!" Rose said to the elder vampire whose grip just seemed to tighten ever more so with every passing second."If you really are telling the truth Rose then I will give you a daylight ring for reuniting me with Elijah, but know that If you are lying to me that I will kill you mercilessly."

A little later

Upon hearing a groan Riley looked away from the window that she had been looking out of to see that Elena was finally waking up."Finally." Riley thought to herself as Elena was gaining more and more realization in regards to what had actually happened to her.

"Where am I?" were the words which Elena said aloud as a response to seeing Riley standing over by the window, one of the only windows not boarded up to prevent sunlight from coming through.

"I don't know Elena, I only woke up just a little while ago."Freya responded and then came over to sit by Elena on the couch then upon hearing the sound of footsteps entering the room Riley turned around.

In walked Trevor who upon seeing the blood which covered a part of Elena's shirt displayed his fangs to the terrified teenager. Then just to make matters even worse upon realizing that Elena was terrified he said,

"Just a little taste." Riley upon seeing Trevor immediately vamped over to Trevor and grabbed him by the throat cutting off any and all air.

"I ought to kill you now."

"Alright, alright, calm down everybody." Riley heard Rose say as she entered the room coming to stand beside Riley.

"Fine, he's not worth it anyway," Riley said letting go of Trevor's neck but not before shoving him up against the wall.

"Please let me go," Riley heard Elena say as she begged Rose looking both scared and desperate to find any possible way for escape.

"Please I'm not Katherine!" Elena then continued on trying to obviously convince Rose of something that Rose obviously already was aware of.

"Shut Up!"

"My name is Elena Gilbert, you don't have to do this!"

"Elena you need to shut up before you end up getting yourself killed you idiot!" Riley yelled at the young doppelgänger trying to quiet her down before Rose lost her patience.

"What do you want?" Elena asked Rose yet another question which Rose responded in turn by saying

"For you to be quiet!"

Then Rose suddenly backhanded Elena silencing her an action that which surprised even Freya.

"Was that really necessary Rose?"

Riley asked the vampire who had just backhanded Elena after placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was, that brat was really beginning to annoy me."

Riley's only response was to roll her eye in a response to Rose's statement in regard towards Elena annoying her.

Sometime later…

Elena awoke later feeling a sharp pain on her cheek but then nearly began to panic upon feeling someone stroking her hair gently.

"where are those two vampires Riley?" Elena asked quietly sounding almost as if she was afraid that she would get backhanded again.

"Don't worry about those two they're upstairs arguing about one thing or another," was Riley's response to the young teenagers question as Riley continued to stroke Elena's hair.

"What're they saying Riley can you hear them?"Rather than choosing to answer Elena's question Riley simply began listening into the two vampire's conversation which was going on upstairs.

"Trevor is asking Rose if she has called him, I'm guessing that it's a man that those two are talking about." Riley said then continued on listening before continuing on listening into their conversation.

"Rose is saying that no, she has not called him, but that she got in contact with one of the man's contacts, and that Trevor knows how whatever this exactly is works."

"Now Trevor is asking Rose if they got a message to Elijah."Upon hearing Trevor asking Rose frantically if she had gotten their message to Elijah Riley inwardly smiled, Trevor had always been a fool.

Trevor's loyalty to Katherine had ultimately been his own downfall, even though Katherine was Riley's friend Riley knew what she was capable of. Katherine lied and deceived every single person in the universe except for Riley. Riley was the only person left in this entire world that Katherine never lied to. It was for this very reason that Riley knew exactly what Katherine or Katerina was exactly capable of.

Riley would not be at all surprised that if when Elijah got here that Elijah would choose to or would even immediately kill Trevor for what he had done. For Trevor had messed with both Elijah and Riley's own plans at an attempt towards saving Katherine's life.

While Rose, Rose had merely remained loyal to Trevor her best friend, Riley guaranteed that Elijah would spare Rose without a doubt due to her loyalty.

"Rose is now saying that Elijah got the message, and Trevor's asking her now exactly what else is there now."

Riley then was immediately brought back to what was going on in the room that they were in as she heard a sudden squeak from a loose floorboard. Upon opening her eyes Riley say Elena getting up off of the couch which they were both sitting on. Riley immediately grabbed Elena's wrist and then said to her,

"Are you mental?" " Sneaking up on two vampires?"

Elena then replied by saying that she wasn't going to try anything that she just wanted to look out the window and see if there was anything around them.

"Rose already said earlier that there was nothing around us for miles Elena." Riley told elena which got her a look that clearly showed that Elena had clearly forgotten about what Rose had said earlier.

Then Riley decided that she wanted to know what else the two vampires upstairs were saying closed her eyes and focused."Rose is saying that Elijah has either gotten their message or that he didn't, and that the two of them will just have to wait and see."

Then after listening for another minute Riley continued on saying that Trevor was becoming very nervous. That it wasn't too late for the both of them just to leave the two of us here, that they both had an opportunity still to run.

"Rose is now saying that she is tired of running,"

then after pausing for a second Riley then continued on saying

"Trevor just now said that running is what has kept them both alive for so long."

Upon hearing Rose opening a door to what must have been to the room upstairs Riley finally said,"She's leaving the room and she's telling Trevor that Elijah is old school and that if he accepts their deal then they're—Elena get away from –."

Suddenly Rose appeared and saw that Elena was near the front door and before Riley could warn Elena Rose made her way over towards Elena.

"You!" Rose yelled and then grabbed Elena's arm and then began pulling her back towards the couch and sat her next to Riley.

"There's nothing around here for miles!"

"If you think that you're getting out of this house, then you are tragically mistaken!"

"Do you understand!?" Rose finished angrily after attempting to backhand Elena again only for Riley to grab Rose's wrist at the last minute.

"Don't try that again Rose, or I will rip both you and Trevor's hearts out of your chest's." Riley said then continued on to say,

"We are both only here because I am curious as to what is going to happen the minute that my curiosity or interest has dimmed we will leave, do you understand?"

Elena just sat there during the entire exchange not saying a single word seeming worried at how Riley was terrifying Rose with just a single look and sentence.

After Rose had nodded in response showing that she clearly understood exactly what Riley was saying, Riley released Rose's arm and then leaned back into the couch once again.

"Who exactly is Elijah?"Rose after looking to Riley and then back to Elena replied

"He's your worst nightmare."

Somewhere on the road

"Hey Damon do you have any idea as to who or what might have taken them?"Stefan asked his brother after looking out at the scenery which was passing by as Damon was driving.

"I don't know about Riley, she's pretty old from what I can gather, so I'm pretty unsure about her enemies."Then he continued on saying that as for Elena it was probably someone from Katherine's past.

"Katherine had said that she was running from someone, the person she had been running from probably mistook Elena for Katherine,"Damon then finished.

"Hey, do you have any idea of how old Riley might even be Damon?"Stefan asked looking over towards his older brother.

"Riley's at least five hundred years old, at one point in time I heard her mention inadvertently that she had met Katherine as a human, for a brief time anyway."

Then Damon continued on

"But yeah, I don't know, Riley doesn't' really share her age."

Stefan then looked out the window and then asked his brother

"Do you think that it is anything to worry about?"

After taking a breath Damon responded by saying "Riley is neither good or bad, she tends to look at the bigger picture of everything."

"Even when Riley does something which is seemingly bad, she tends to do it for a very good reason, not just for the simple reason of doing something bad."

After another moment Damon then continued "And Riley always keeps her word, I have never seen or even heard of Riley ever breaking her word."

Abandoned house

"He's here!" Trevor suddenly yelled or what seemed like a yell to a vampire anyways, Trevor nearly made Riley laugh as she saw how panicked Trevor was.

"I already told you that you have to trust me."Riley heard Rose say to Trevor before she got up and walked over to him, Riley almost felt a little sorry for them at how scared they both looked, almost.

"what are we?" Riley heard Rose ask Trevor "We're family always and forever."Upon hearing those words Riley nearly broke down and cried upon realizing that Rebekah was dead and that out of the four of them that one was missing.

Riley's P.O.V.

Upon hearing a door open I immediately stood up trying to see if I could catch a glimpse of Elijah at the earliest point in time. Then as I looked over to were Rose was standing I immediately lost my breath, because standing there was Elijah, who I hadn't seen since the 1920's.

"Riley?" I heard Elijah say and upon looking into his face I immediately smiled and then gasped, I had forgotten how beautiful his eyes were.

After Elijah had reached me he looked at my appearance and then unsure of what Elijah was going to do I was a little shocked when I felt a suit jacket being wrapped around my shoulders.

After putting my arms through the arms I hugged it closer to me, the jacket was still warm from where Elijah had just moments ago been wearing it.

"I missed you Elijah," I whispered low enough so that Elena would be unable to hear what I had said, we didn't need Damon and Stefan knowing the exact relation between us.

As I looked over at Elena I saw that Elijah was smelling her neck ensuring that Elena was actually human, and upon realizing that she was he looked over to me and smiled, causing my heart to flutter.

Then after looking back to Elena he smiled at her and then said to Elena

"Hello there."

"We have a long journey ahead of us.""We should be going." Elijah said more so to Elena than in regards to me because Elijah knew that I would follow him to the ends of the earth.

After Elena looked over at Rose she then said her voice full of fear,"Please don't let him take me."

"Elena don't worry about what Elijah will do to you, he is a man of honor amongst the vampire world, he will not harm you." I said to the terrified teenager trying to sound as if I had only heard this information, rather than knew it firsthand.

"One last piece of business and then we are done here."

Oh here it comes I thought to myself as I saw Elijah walking over towards Trevor, there was no possible way that Trevor was going to survive. I knew that look on Elijah's face and it was an expression that which clearly said that Trevor would die today.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." Trevor started babbling and then continued on to say "I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apology is not necessary." Elijah said looking back over his shoulder in my direction with a certain look in his eye clearly telling me what he was about to do.

"Yes, yes it is." Man when was Trevor going to stop with his constant babbling."You trusted me with Katherine and I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor, but where was your loyalty?" Elijah then asked Trevor after looking back into the face of the man who had ruined both mine and his own plan towards saving Katherine.

Upon seeing Trevor take a breath to say another statement I knew that this one would be his very last one."I beg your forgiveness."

After then looking back towards me and then back again at Trevor Elijah smiled at Trevor and then said to him,"Permission granted."

Trevor's smile was then literally wiped clean from his face as both I and Elena witnessed Elijah remove Trevor's head completely from his neck and then witnessed his body drop."YOU!" Rose began to start what had sounded like a protest behind her sobbing but Elijah cut her off telling Rose not to risk her newfound freedom.

After looking once again down at Trevor's headless body I then looked back to Elijah and then said to him"The guillotine's got nothing on you Elijah." Which then caused the original that I had come to know and love to send a smirk my way.

Then after looking at Elena he told her to follow him until Elena mentioned something about the moonstone.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked her and then also looked at me sounding curious.

"I know that you need it and I also know where it is." Elena then continued on trying to obviously strike a deal when she had nothing except herself to make a deal with. After looking over at Elena and saying yes Elena continued on by telling Elijah that she could help him to get it.

"Tell me where it is." Elijah pretty much ordered Elena as his eyes almost glared at her in response to her own antics.

"It doesn't work that way."

"Elena, you need to be careful on the waters that you are treading." I said to her after looking from Elijah to Elena, realizing that he was quickly losing his patience."After looking from me and then to Rose, Rose commented that it was the first that she had heard of it.

"All I know is that before I was rudely kidnapped last night something was going on involving the moonstone last night." I commented looking from Elijah to Elena and then upon seeing Rebekah's necklace around Elena's neck I nearly groaned out loud. Because that little girl was so stupid, she must think that some vampire can't just rip a necklace off and compel her. Elena really should have been drinking vervain I would drink vervain but being an original meant that I couldn't be compelled by it.

After Elijah tried to compel Elena into telling him where the moonstone was exactly and upon it not working Elijah looked down to see the necklace upon her neck."What is this vervain doing around your neck?"

Then after snatching the necklace from around Elena's neck Elijah threw it, rather than allowing it to hit the ground I snatched it from the air before it could. As soon as that necklace had left Elena's neck Elijah looked into Elena's eyes asking her where the moonstone was exactly.

"It's in the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"what is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting."

"wait who put Katherine in the tomb and you had better be able to get her out Elena!" I said accidentally yelling at Elena and would have attacked her had Elijah not grabbed hold of me."Please don't attack the doppelgänger love." I heard him whisper quietly into my ear after setting me down. Trying not to smile at what Elijah had said I breathed deeply trying to calm down, no one messed with my family, and Katherine was my descendant.

All of a sudden there was a loud sound of breaking glass which came from somewhere upstairs."What was that?" Elijah immediately asked turning around to face Rose who looked just as confused as he was. "I don't think that even Rose knows Elijah, there was only Trevor and Rose in the house earlier before you came and no one else." I said looking in turn towards Elena and then suddenly realized that it must be Stefan and Damon attempting a rescue mission. "She's right I don't know Elijah." Rose said reaffirming my suspicions, just as Elijah grabbed Elena by the arm guiding her into another part of the house.

Upon reaching a part of the house which contained a staircase near what must be the entrance of the house I heard the sound of at least two vampires running about. After warning Rose once again Rose repeated again that she had no idea what was going on before the three of us heard someone say,

"Up here." And after vamping up to the top of the stairs I heard someone say again, "Down here." Then suddenly without warning I looked up towards Elijah only to see that Elijah had a stake piercing through the middle of his hand. Suddenly I felt a person grab me and then before I knew it I had a hand over my mouth and was standing next to Rose as Damon told us to both be quiet.

"Excuse me, but to whom it may concern, you are making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me." Elijah said and then continued on to say that they can't and then asked them both if they had heard him.

"I repeat, you cannot beat me, so I want the girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah said and from what I could tell he was steadily losing his patience. Then upon hearing a sudden noise from somewhere in the room I looked over to see Elena walk out and stand at the top of the staircase.

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, all that they wanted was to just help me out." Suddenly Elijah was standing right in front of Elena and then was asking her what game was she trying to play just seconds before Elijah received a vervain bomb straight in the face exploding upon contact. Upon hearing Elijah's screams I nearly staked Damon right then and there anything to get to Elijah but I knew that Elijah would need me later to help him convince the Salvatores to trust him.

After his face had healed moments later Elijah began to head over towards Elena but Stefan came out of nowhere and began shooting Elijah with what looked like miniature stakes from some type of gun. Realizing that the gun was have little to no effect on Elijah Stefan threw the weapon to the side and chose to rush Elijah.

After tumbling down the stairs they both landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs Elijah immediately got up leaving Stefan there laying on the floor. Just as Elijah was heading over towards Stefan I saw Damon appear out of nowhere and suddenly pinned Elijah to the door using the improvised stake which Elijah had created earlier. Upon realizing that all of the action was over I heard Rose bolt off and before anyone could be the wiser I snuck Rebekah's necklace into Damon's pocket so that he could return it to Elena, he'd thank me later.

Elena told Damon to just let Rose go after seeing that he was going to try and follow her. Stefan then ran over to Elena and after asking her if she was okay immediately pulled her into a deep hug. Upon seeing Damon's face at what was going on I immediately walked over to Damon and hugged him and told him thank you.

As everyone was heading out towards Damon's car so that we could leave I said"Go ahead I'll be right out, I need to get my shoes, those things were expensive, I'll be right out guys." Then as soon as everyone had left I found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down both my address and cell number, and then walked over and placed the note in the front right pocket of Elijah's pants. After kissing him on the cheek I then left the abandoned house knowing that we would soon be reunited once again.

About 300 miles later

As Damon and Stefan drove me home after dropping off Elena I looked at both of them before saying"Look guys, I know that you both probably only rescued me because Elena had been kidnapped but thanks." Then after pausing for a second I continued and then said " There are a lot of things which you don't know about me, and more likely than not a lot of those secrets are about to come to light."

"All that I ask you though is that when either they come to light or when I tell you one of these secrets, is that you actually listen to me and pay attention to me."

After seeing both of the Salvatore's nod in response to what Riley had said to them Riley climbed out of the Camaro and headed up to her loft. Riley smiled when she saw her mustang sitting there in the parking lot, Damon must have brought it here.

Upon entering the loft I immediately smiled and then ran to the man who was sitting at one of the bar stools near the kitchen running over and hugging him.

"Elijah."


	5. A Memorable Reunion

"_Love knows no reason,  
no boundaries, no distance.  
It has a sole intention  
of bringing people together  
to a time called forever."  
-Unknown_

**The New World 1012**

"You protected Nik again didn't you 'Lijah?"  
An eighteen year-old Riley asked the twenty year-old Elijah as he was doing, or really more so struggling to do the chores which had been given to him by Mikael.

"Yes, I did, and I do not or will not ever regret what I did Riley."  
Then Elijah continued on to say  
"Nik does not deserve to bear the brunt of my father's immeasurable wrath which will never end in regards towards my younger brother."

After Elijah had finished saying this to Riley, he winced upon feeling the leather from his shirt rub up against the open wounds covering his entire back.

Then suddenly Elijah's arm shot out grabbing Riley's arm and pulling her out of the path of the wild horse which had gotten loose. Unfortunately Elijah lost his balance taking them both down.

As the both of them tumbled to the ground it brought up a large cloud of red dust. After realizing that the both of them were okay and virtually unharmed the two took looked, and both blushed upon seeing the position that which they were in.

Elijah was sitting on the ground still a little shaken up from the punishment which he had received earlier that day. While Riley had landed in Elijah's lap which probably was a sight to see as Elijah continued to try and control the pain that which he was feeling at this point in time.

Then upon looking up to survey what exactly the situation was it was very quiet for a moment before both Elijah and Riley just started busting out laughing at how absurd this situation was.

After Riley had managed to get up off the ground, and then after brushing the dust off of her dress, Riley held out her hand to Elijah who was still seated on the ground.

Upon taking her hand Elijah felt like he had been struck by lightning when both Riley and his own hand made physical contact with each other. The same thing must have been true for Riley as well because the look on her face showed curiosity.

As soon as the both of them were on their feet Riley grabbed Elijah's arm and began walking him over towards Ayana's hut.  
"Come on tough guy, in return for saving my neck, I am going to at least insure that your wounds will not become infected."  
Riley said to Elijah after taking his hand once more and then without letting it go she began to walk with him over towards Ayana's hut for herbs that could be used for preventing infection in wounds.

**Current Day-Mystic Falls**

After ending the hug Elijah took hold of Riley's face between both his hands, and then after bringing his lips to meet hers he felt Riley bring her hands up to rest around his neck. Then as Elijah's hands came down to rest upon Riley's hips they both separated smiling as they did, after which Riley chose to rest her head on Elijah's shoulder.

"You need to get a better alarm system Riley."  
Riley's facial expression went from being very content and happy to being very annoyed in little to no time at all.

"I told you how to disarm it and besides, even when it gets disarmed I get a notice sent directly to my phone, so therefore I have an amazing security system!"  
Riley said to Elijah as he began to smirk in amusement at how easy it was to get under Riley's skin.

"I hate you."  
Was Riley's response to Elijah's smirk as she tried to pretend that she was mad by going as far as crossing her arms and looking in the opposite direction of Elijah.

"You love me, you known you do."  
Elijah then chose to kiss her so as to just simply reaffirm what he already knew to be completely true.

"You're still wearing the ring that I gave you when I asked you to marry me."  
Elijah said out loud upon noticing Riley's daylight ring.

"We _are _still married the last time I checked?"  
Riley said almost sounding as if she was questioning the very statement that which she had just said aloud.

"Of course we are, unless you're having second thoughts…"  
Elijah said with a voice which sounded both hesitant and entirely doubtful which immediately terrified Riley right then and there.

At least until she turned around, instantly seeing the mischievous glint in Elijah's eye, and in addition to that glint there was also that smirk of his as well. A smirk which made Riley want to rip his clothes off right then and there. A fact which her husband was completely aware of and has always used that smirk of his, milking it for every little bit that it was worth.

"You're such an ass!"  
Riley told Elijah after which she punched him in the arm in a form of mock-anger to cover up how nervous she had actually been. After punching Elijah in the arm Elijah used his vampire speed to grab her arm, and then spun her straight into his chest.

Though Riley had other plans because as soon as she was slammed into Elijah's chest Riley responded in turn by using her right foot to knock Elijah off balance. Unfortunately this action resulted in both Elijah and Riley tumbling down to the ground with Riley ending up on top of Elijah, while their legs were all tangled up by the other person's legs.

As soon as both Riley and Elijah had reached the ground and had realized how similar this situation was to one many years ago. They both then began bursting out laughing at the childishness of it all, but did not even make a move towards getting up, but rather remained there on the hard cement floor.

"We're so weird."  
Riley said as she continued both to laugh and to smile at what had just gone down between the two of them. Then after grabbing a piece of stray hair that which had been shaken loose upon their fall to earth he gently tucked the piece behind Riley's ear before he responded with a smirk.

"Speak for yourself, I am a completely and one hundred percent normal vampire."

Earning Elijah both a laugh and the response "is that so?" before Riley, after taking a deep sigh, relaxed. Every single bit of tension leaving her body as Riley rested her head on Elijah's chest, inhaling his unique, earthy scent that which she could never place.

**About thirty minutes later…**

"I'm wrinkling your suit 'Lijah."  
Riley said after taking another deep breath as she was trying to make it so that she could be if possible even closer to Elijah than she already was, and then placed her hand in his.

After a minute Elijah looked into the face of the woman whom he had loved upon first seeing her when he was still human and said to her.

"I don't care about my suit, but we may want to move to your bed if we don't want our backs hating us in the morning."  
Elijah after saying this to Riley looked down once again into her face causing him to simply smile at how clearly and obviously exhausted she was.

"Nooo, don't get up 'Lijah."  
Riley moaned out to Elijah as he picked himself up off of the cement floor and upon standing up popped his back in the process and then sighed out in relief.

"Why did you move, you were the perfect pillow 'Lijah."  
Was the next thing which Riley had to say in response to Elijah's choice for getting up off of the floor as she fought tooth and nail to remain awake.

"Where is your room Riles?"  
Elijah asked Riley as he picked her up off of the hard cement floor carrying her in a bridal-style towards her room after she had pointed it out. After which she chose to rest her head into Elijah's neck as Riley still continued to fight tooth and nail to remain awake at this time, but was quickly losing this battle.

"How long has it been since you've had a good full night's sleep Riles?"  
Elijah asked her as he removed the tattered remains of what had at one time been Riley's very nice masquerade dress, from her muscular five foot ten form.

"About four or five day's mother."  
Riley said in response to Elijah's questioning trying her best to stay awake as he was tracing the tattoo on her left hip of three swords and the words vengeance on one side and justice on the other.

"When did you get this Riles?"  
Elijah asked Riley trying to keep her awake just long enough so that he would be able to get her in something to sleep in.

"Not too long ago actually I got it done in the seventies."  
"I figured that both a sword and a shield can either reap justice or it can also reap vengeance depending upon whoever the person who is wielding both the sword and shield is."  
Elijah merely nodded as a response to what Riley had said as he also believed in this, both Riley and Elijah believed that a vampire did not have to be bad it all depended upon what was in the person's soul.

"What're you doing?"  
Riley asked the other vampire after Elijah had finished unbuttoning his white dress shirt, only to shortly after dress her in it.

"I figured that you would want some kind of thing to sleep in, and not knowing exactly where you usually keep what you usually sleep in, I figured that my shirt would do just as well."

Was the response which Elijah gave in return to what Riley's earlier question in regard towards what he had been doing.

"You just want to see me in nothing but your shirts Elijah."  
Riley said along with a smirk which she sent over in his direction as Elijah finished stripping down to nothing more than a pair of dark black boxer-briefs.

Then upon seeing the tattoo which Elijah had received during their time even as humans Riley spoke up.  
"Hey you still have your tattoo, I was kind of worried that you may have gotten it removed, now I can tell every single girl that suit-wearing Original Elijah has a tattoo."

Riley said finally finishing what she had been saying to Elijah who was standing over on the left side of the king-sized bed with a smirk displayed upon his face, in response to Riley's statement.

After Elijah had pulled back the covers of the bed Elijah crawled into the bed immediately turning over and facing his beautiful Riley.

It was during moments like these that Elijah felt particularly human because of how much this moment right now reminded him of after that first night of lovemaking. Reminding him of the moments after the sweet lovemaking they had done for the first time where both Elijah and Riley had just simply laid next to each other holding one another, not even saying a word just like they were doing right now.

Elijah was suddenly brought out of his reverie when he heard Riley take a deep breath and then said to him.  
"When are we actually going to have that wedding day you mentioned 'Lijah, cause when we have an actual ceremony I want to keep this ring."

After Riley had finished Elijah while still facing Riley moved his body forward so that it was closer to Riley's and then gently placed his hand to rest on her neck, gently playing with her hair. Then chose to respond by saying to Riley:

"As soon as all of this is over, I give you my word Riley Petrova, that we will have an actual ceremony and it can be however big or however small that you may desire it to be."

After nodding Riley relaxed into Elijah's gentle touch as she allowed herself to be guided to sleep by the gentle touch of the man that she loved. Elijah was also nearly asleep when suddenly Riley jolted up into a sitting position in the bed, surprising even Elijah with her actions.

"I'm so stupid! I totally forgot about Bex, Elijah! Rebekah would find some way to kill me if she wasn't the maid of honor in the wedding!"  
Riley began saying excitedly and then continued on even further by also saying;  
"We can't do it though without Kol, Rebekah, and of course Nik , we just have to locate the three of them!"

Riley said sounding if possible even more so excited than before until she realized that Elijah had not during her entire conversation said a word, not a word. Something was wrong, Riley could clearly tell by both the look in Elijah's eye and by the way that Elijah seemed as if he was about to break down in tears then and there.

"Elijah, are Rebekah, Nik, and Kol alright?"

"Elijah!?"  
Freya said his name a little louder this time asking the other vampire once again if Rebekah, Kol, and Nik were alright, hoping that maybe this time she would possibly get an answer.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you Riley."  
Elijah began then after taking a deep breath Elijah moved so that he was now leaning up against the wall which the bed rested up against before taking Riley's hand and then looking over to her.

"The rest of our family were daggered by Klaus and then were spread across the earth and thrown into different oceans, at least that is what happened according to my brother Klaus."

Riley then looked over at Elijah and Elijah immediately upon seeing the expression on Riley's face that she was just mere seconds away from losing it. Elijah had only ever seen Riley cry a mere handful of times and the only thing which could bring her to tears was either by daggering or harming himself.

Or by harming or even daggering any one of the Mikaelson's due to the fact that Riley loved each and every one of his family members immensely, and even before being married to Elijah , Riley as a human had been a true member of the Mikaelson family, and would soon be his wife in not just name from over a thousand years ago.

"NO!NO!NO!NO!"  
Riley began to yell as she suddenly began to shake her head after grabbing it between both of her hands as if she was having a migraine. As well as was Riley's body shaking and her eye's turning red as result of her constant crying at the moment.

"No,no,no,no,no,no."  
Riley then began to say again as she tried to avoid Elijah's arms which were trying to pull her against his chest.

"Come here."  
Elijah calmly said to Riley as she continued to shake and sob into Elijah's chest, Elijah then after convincing her to stop shaking rested his head atop her own. Elijah then placed his right hand upon Riley's back and then began making circles in a smoothing way in an attempt towards trying to calm her down just a little bit, as she continued crying and mourning the deaths of Kol and Rebekah.

"It's okay."  
Elijah then said as he slowly and smoothly arranged both Riley and himself so that they were no longer leaning up against the cement wall but were laying down in the bed. With Elijah's arms wrapped around Riley as he held her tightly against his chest as Riley was mourning his siblings' deaths.

**Later that night…**

Elijah was becoming more and more frustrated by the moment, he had woken up from yet another nightmare. The worst part about these nightmares was that upon waking up he could not remember the nightmare entirely. Recently though as of late Elijah has been able to upon waking up remember a little more and more each time.

The main thing that which Elijah was eternally grateful for was that he had not inadvertently woken up Riley due to having a nightmare. Riley had only just after glancing at the clock managed to cry herself to sleep after discussing Klaus with Elijah

**Flashback…**

"Elijah, you're going to try and kill Nik aren't you?"  
Riley asked after Elijah had wiped a stray tear which had fallen with his thumb and then turned to look at her. Then after looking to Elijah and then after thanking him Elijah then responded with an answer to Riley's question.

"Yes, Klaus has become to lost for even me to save him Riley."

After a moment of silence between the two which hung in the air Riley took in a deep breath and then looked to Elijah and then said to him with a serious voice.

"Whatever you choose 'Lijah, I will back you. Whether you choose to kill Nik or not to kill Nik, I am behind you one hundred percent alright?"  
Then after Riley had finished all that she had had to say to Elijah in this matter Riley then turned over and moved in closer to him. Allowing Elijah to pull her into him as she rested her head on top of his chest, finally managing to fall into a dreamless sleep moments later.


	6. Katerina

Elijah's Petrova CH 6

And the hardest part of losing,  
Is the memory of the win,  
The hardest part of letting go,  
Is when you know you never can.  
The hardest part of letting go,  
Is when you know you never can.  
\- Ron Pope  
" Meaning-Meaningless"

**Mystic Falls 1864****  
**  
" I had children too, you know?"

Riley said to Katherine as the both of them sat outside of the Salvatore house in the garden, on a cement bench upon which they had chosen to take rest upon.

"You had children?"  
"How many?"

Katherine asked Riley as she continually messed with a stray piece of hair that which had fallen down into her face.

"Four."

Riley said and then after she looked into Katherine's face, then said in response to Katherine's earlier question,

"I had two boys and two girls. I was eighteen when I had my first child, a girl, which Elijah and I named Rosalie. But we called her Rose."

"Rose had hair which was blacker than even my own, but her eye color was never as blue as mine. Rose's eye color was more of a pale blue, than of an electric blue like mine are."

After saying this Riley visibly seemed to almost tear up at the mention of her eldest child, and then moments later, Katherine suddenly understood why.  
Riley after she had paused for a moment, continued on with her story saying;

"When Rose was two years old, she was taken from us."  
Rose was taken from us while both her and Elijah's mother Esther, were on a walk. And while they were out, Esther was knocked unconscious, and upon waking up she looked around only to realize,that my beautiful Rose was gone."

A few tears slipped down Riley's face as she thought back to that day when Mikael and Elijah had gone to look for Esther. Only for them to come back with a wounded and panic-stricken Esther, and a very sullen-looking Elijah.

Riley had remembered how Elijah had simply just walked over to her and had grabbed ahold of her as she had broken down upon realizing that Rose was gone.

Elijah had let loose a few of his tears on the day that they had both lost Rose, and after carrying Riley back to the hut in which they resided. Elijah had, upon reaching their bedroom, still carrying the sobbing mess known as Riley, sat down upon their bed as they both began to mourn the loss of their little Rose.

The next day, Elijah had left with both Mikael and his brothers, in an attempt towards finding Rose. But there had never been any luck,in finding their daughter, their little Rose, not even a body. Which had been the worst part having nothing to bury after 3 months of searching, there had been no sign of Rose.

"What of your other three children Riley, tell me about them?"  
Katherine asked Riley at this time trying to get her mind off of her lost child.

A question which Katherine immediately knew had been a good choice, because Riley's face, upon hearing Katherine's question, had a huge, bright smile come over it.

"My second oldest was our first son, Derek, and he looked exactly like Elijah, just like his father."

Riley said sounding as if she was becoming lost in memories from a not so very distant past and then after looking to Katherine Riley said.

"Elijah and I were very protective of Derek, until our son was about 5 years old, due to the fact that we had lost our firstborn to whatever forces unknown."

Then after pausing for a moment Riley took a deep breath and said aloud to Katherine.

" Luke was so much like his father, and not just in his looks, but in his behavior, in his mannerisms, and even in his attitude."

" And very much like the both of us in his habit for being as stubborn as an ox."  
Riley said aloud to Katherine before Katherine responded in turn by saying,

" having known you both I am entirely certain that that was true."

Suddenly Riley began to laugh, accidentally surprising Katherine in the process, and Katherine upon hearing Riley's laughter felt a smile appear upon her face. And as Riley began to give an explanation as to why she had started laughing, Katherine paid attention with baited breath, as Riley began to talk.

" I remember one day when I was away, I don't even remember what for exactly but on my way home I found both Elijah and Derek down by the river."  
After laughing once again Riley then continued on saying with a gleam in her eyes,  
" Derek had accidentally spilled something on a dress of mine, and had run to his father..."  
Riley by this point was not even trying to contain her laughter and was rocking back and forth due to her laughter.

" I remember the looks upon the both of their faces when I caught them washing my dress."  
" Derek was so terrified, he thought that I would be livid, and Elijah had just looked to me, with an expression that seemed to be saying that he had been just playing along ."

Katherine was, by this point laughing along with Riley, as Riley continued on in telling Katherine her story that which involved her eldest son and her husband.

" I don't know which one of them was more shocked by what happened after."  
"When i rather than yelling at them, merely walked up to Elijah and kissed him, during which action I pushed Elijah into the water."

As the two of them continued to laugh, Katherine and Riley realized that they had attracted the attention of the two Salvatore brothers. And as the two brothers began making their way over towards the two of them.

" what of your other two children?"

Katherine suddenly asked Riley, looking to Riley as tears from their earlier laughter still continued to fall down their faces.

" I will tell you later Kitty-Kat, I don't want Giuseppe Salvatore finding out that I am married to Elijah and thus figuring out that I am an original vampire, possibly connecting you."

Riley said to katherine as she straightened the younger vampire's curls placing them on her shoulders straightening them back to how they had been.

Riley then without any warning began talking, at first Katherine thought Riley was talking to her, but then upon listening, Riley sounded almost distant. Almost as if what Riley was saying was something that needed to be said out loud, maybe to explain some kind of unsaid truth.

Or as if what Riley was saying right now, was something which had already been said to someone else a very long time ago.

And as Katherine listened in to what Riley was saying, she realized that Riley was talking about her own marriage to Elijah, which had occurred more than eight hundred years ago.

As Katherine began to listen in to what Riley was saying she heard Riley saying to no one in particular.

"Elijah and I were already going to get married before I became pregnant with Rosalie. Upon finding out that I was pregnant though both Elijah and my parents sped up the marriage, making it both very fast and quick."

Riley then continued on after taking a deep breath,  
"We did not object at the time because we only knew how much we were in love."  
" Upon the wedding's end, Elijah had come to the conclusion that I should have been given the chance to actually enjoy the entire thing."

"So Elijah after it was all over, gave me his word that we would eventually have another ceremony."  
" So that we could have, if I wanted an elaborate or even a very simple wedding.

Then after pausing for a moment Riley opened her eyes looking Katherine in the face and then said to her.  
"And Elijah never breaks his word."

Then after bringing her hand up for Katherine to see Riley continued on to say to Katherine,

" my daylight ring which elijah gave to me he crafted himself, he and I are married, Elijah and I is what I mean. so my actual name is Riley Katerina Petrova Mikaelson."  
Riley then finished with an audible sight before finishing by saying,

" I have lived for over 800 years and I have never loved anyone as much as I have ever loved my husband,my children and my family."

**Present day- Riley's Loft**

As Riley began to stir, Elijah, who had up until just moments ago been asleep himself, felt a smile come to his face as he looked to the woman that he loved. Riley then rolled over to face Elijah, as she opened her eyes, still full of the sleep which had been much-needed before drawing closer to him.

"Now 'Lijah what have I said about watching people sleep?"  
Riley said as she laid her head on top of bare his chest, using him as a pillow as she tried to go back to sleep again. Though Elijah really did not want too, he, after looking down into her face then said to Riley,

"You know that we both have to get up, don't you?"  
After Riley made no attempt towards getting up, Elijah chuckled quietly to himself then said to her.

"You're still not much of a morning person are you?  
" Riley?"  
" Did you hear me?"

Upon hearing a nearly inaudible groan come from Riley as she continued to draw herself even closer to him, Elijah smiled. Some things never changed, Riley had been exactly like this even when they had both been human and would wake up in the morning.

"Well why would I want to be a morning person, when all that it means is that we both have to get up, depriving me of my amazing pillow?"  
Riley said to Elijah after she had finally decided to open up her eyes, which were still full of sleep and look at Elijah.

"You give a whole new meaning to bedroom eyes."  
Elijah said to Riley before he softly kissed her on the mouth, feeling her lips spread into a smile, but then frown suddenly.

"Is it true about the other's Elijah?"  
"About Rebekah and Kol?"

Upon hearing what Riley's question Elijah looked down into her face and then said to her still seeing tear marks from the night before.

"That is what Nik told me."

Silence came over the two of them as they both just simply laid there taking in each others company.  
" I can make breakfast if you want?"  
Elijah said to his wife who was laying there quietly next to him causing a huge smile to suddenly appear on Riley's face.

"Now I know why I married you 'Lijah."  
Was what Riley said but then was immediately followed by a groan upon hearing her phone start ringing.

"Go away."  
Riley said in a response to her phone's ringing as Elijah picked it up and then handed her phone to her. Riley then saw that infamous smirk which Elijah was famous for after she answered the phone.

" hey Riley it's damon everyone's meeting up at the boarding house so hurry up alright, Riley?"

Riley was currently trying to not audibly moan aloud as Elijah began sucking on her ear as she was trying to listen to Damon and what he was saying. Elijah then flipped Riley so that she was laying flat on her back as Elijah began sucking on Riley's neck. Taking his time using human teeth to nibble and suck at her neck this time causing Riley to audibly moan aloud resulting in Damon saying over the phone,

" Riley are you alright?!"

" Yeah I'm fine damon I'll meet you all at the boarding house just give me thirty minutes to take shower and to get ready ok bye!"  
Riley said as quickly as she could as Elijah had begun to nibble on her collarbone leaving little kisses everywhere.

As soon as she had hung up on Damon Riley rolled the both of them over immediately claiming Elijah's lips in a heated kiss.

"You are so impatient, you couldn't have waited just five minutes?!"  
Riley said to her husband as she saw Elijah's lips turn up as he smiled and then began to chuckle.

"Nope, too long ."  
Elijah said after raising his head up to give Riley that famous smirk of his which always without fail, could make her weak to the knees.

"You've got to go Elijah because I have to take a shower and head over to the boarding house to see what's going on over there alright?"  
Riley said as she continued to try and convince herself that she needed to get ready.

"Shower sounds nice, and I know, I know that I can't join you but after you get done can i use it?"  
Elijah said to Riley after letting Riley get up out of the bed so that she could attempt towards getting ready to leave.

"Go for it 'Lijah but leave your dress shirt it's really comfortable."  
Then after grabbing a towel and heading towards the bathroom Riley looked back over her shoulder to say to Elijah

"I won't reveal that you're alive Elijah, and I won't reveal as much as humanly possible about the originals and about us, because I'm guessing that you want to do a dramatic reveal Elijah but I won't lie."

"Oh and Elijah, I meant what I said last night about that I would stick by your side in regards toward what you decide to do about Nik."  
Were the last words which Riley said to her husband who was headed towards the kitchen to prepare coffee for the both of them before he said as a response,

"Thanks Riles, it means a lot knowing that at least one thing has remained constant after 1000 years."

Salvatore Boarding House

As Riley was looking through one of the Salvatore's photo albums, silently laughing upon seeing a picture of Stefan from the seventies she suddenly heard Damon talking to someone.

"Right this way Elena."

So apparently it was Elena who had just arrived, so after Riley placed the photo album back where she had gotten it from she turned around slowly, preparing herself for seeing the young doppelgänger.

As soon as Stefan had finished greeting Elena the first words which came out of the reckless doppelgänger's mouth were pointed to Rose and Riley as she said,

"What're the both of you doing here?"

A statement which Riley responded in turn by saying to Elena  
"Listen sunshine, I may for the most part come off as preferring talking rather than violence, but know this little doppelgänger, I am much older than your Salvatore's and even Rose, so you respect me, you understand?"

As soon as Elena had nodded showing that she was acknowledging that she had both fully understood and acknowledged what Riley had said they got started on why they were all here.

**A few moments later…**

"Okay, you have to understand that I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's exactly true and what isn't true, which is the problem with all of this vampire crap but Klaus I know is true."

Rose said and then turned around to face Riley before turning once again to face everyone else who was in the room as Riley began.

"I also know a good bit about the topic that which Rose is going to be elaborating on, so therefore I will either be commenting or even correcting some of the things which will be said."

As soon as Riley had said the statement she knew that it had been a mistake because not a second after she was done talking Damon began to speak.

"So that means that you're actually older than Rose-Marie here Riley?"

"Yes this means that I am older than Rose here, actually there are not many people who are older than me."

Then after taking a deep breath Riley continued on, afraid of how everyone would react.  
"Because I have been a vampire for over a thousand years."  
Riley thought that she would leave out the fact that she was an original till later because all that this would do would lead to mistrust from Elena, and everyone knows that she controls the Salvatores.

There was a simultaneous yelling of what from everyone around the room as soon as Riley had said this which was actually a better reaction than she had expected.

"Look later we can discuss about how old I am but right now I think that we should be discussing Klaus and how he's probably actually no coming for Elena, because Klaus is both real as well is he committed."  
Riley said in an attempt towards changing the subject away from how old she was exactly to more important facts.

After everyone had nodded in agreement as a response to what Riley had just said Riley looked over at Elena upon hearing her ask both her and Rose.

"So who exactly is Klaus?"

To which Rose responded in turn to Elena's question by saying  
"He's one of the originals, he's a legend."  
Which Riley commented on even further more so by saying to Elena  
"Klaus is not just a legend he is completely real."

"How do you know that he is real Riley not that we don't trust you?"  
Riley heard Damon say to her so after Riley had turned around to face the younger vampire she looked him in the face and then said to him.

"I know that Klaus is real because I have been around a long time and have witnessed many things, one of these things being Klaus, he's real, and from the first generation of vampires."

As soon as Riley had said this Elena spoke up saying  
"Like Elijah?"

"No Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus he's the real deal."  
Was what Rose said which immediately caused Riley's temper to rise, no one has ever seen Elijah mad, which is what she was about to tell them.

"Elijah is no Easter-bunny, which is what every smart person in this world who has ever met Elijah knows, Elijah is not of lesser strength than Klaus, people who do not know this have never seen Elijah's fury."  
Riley said and then continued on to say,

"Klaus is known for being one of the strongest equal to Elijah, Elijah you do not ever cross, the last time that someone truly caused Elijah to use his entire strength because they made him mad was responsible for the deaths of two large villages, consisting of one hundred and fifty people, who all died."

" Elijah is known as being the most moral out of the originals which is why he is sometimes underestimated, but you should not underestimate him, because Elijah can be just as frightening if not more so than Klaus, because while Klaus is known for his anger, Elijah is known for his calm during everything."

"Elijah never loses this control, so everyone who knows about Elijah knows that you do not under any circumstance cross him."

Riley after she had finished talking immediately tried to act as if this was just some information which she had learned in the many years that she had been a vampire, and not from her own experience.

After both of the Salvatore's gave her a look which clearly said that the three of them would be talking about what she had said at some later date in time Elena saved Riley by asking,

"So basically what everyone is saying is that the oldest vampire in history is coming after me?"

"No _one _of the oldest vampires is coming after you Elena."  
Riley then commented before hearing two people responding to what Elena had said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Look, if what both Riley and Rose are saying is true.."  
Damon began and was then interrupted by Rose saying that what they both had been saying was true he then finished by telling Elena that Klaus coming after her was a solid maybe, causing both Riley and Rose to shake their heads at Damon,Stefan, and Elena's stupidity.

Upon hearing Stefan starting to talk about how Elijah was dead and that therefore nobody knew about Elena, Riley began to zone out. That is until she heard Stefan mention that since neither he or anyone that he had ever known had seen Klaus there was no evidence that he could possibly be true, causing Riley to immediately look to Stefan with a hard and serious look and say to him.

"Stefan, Klaus is every bit as real as Elijah, trust me, I know, one of my closest friends was nearly killed by Klaus and who do you think Rose and the recently deceased Trevor have been running from all of these years?"  
Upon Riley finishing what she had needed to say in regard towards Klaus Mikaelson, Rose then began to speak.

"Klaus is very real and he doesn't give up, if he wants something he gets it. Also if you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot."

"Alright, we're shaking you made your point."  
Damon said in response to what both Riley and Rose had said in an almost flippant voice which upon hearing it made Riley angry beyond belief. None of these people were taking what both she and Rose were saying seriously so after taking a deep breath Riley began by saying;

"Look the three of you may think that Klaus is just some vampire that can be taken lightly, but you cannot take him lightly in the slightest, Klaus is both very real and also very dangerous. If you do not start taking this Klaus problem seriously, very soon you will all be dead, Klaus does not forgive those who have crossed him, or those whom have prevented him from getting something that which he wants, so you need to stop being stupid and begin thinking up a plan."

As soon as Riley had finished saying what she had had to say she stood up and started heading towards the door only to hear Elena getting up to leave the boarding house as well.

"what're you doing Elena?"  
Riley asked Elena upon noticing the young teenager's backpack which was slung over her right shoulder, while all the while thinking how much in denial Elena must be in.

"I'm going to school Riley, I have to keep some kind of normality in my routine, if I'm ever going to remain sane."  
Elena said to the original vampire and upon Stefan saying that he would accompany Elena to school she after saying that she knew where the school was located walked right out of the boarding house not looking back at any of them.

"She's in denial."  
Riley heard Damon say and then upon hearing Stefan telling Damon to shut up Riley said in response to what had been said by saying.

"No, he's right Stefan, Elena has to be in denial or more possibly so an idiot if she thinks that for even a second that this problem with Klaus will just go away. And that by just ignoring the fact that Klaus will befollowing any and every lead to find her, will make Klaus possibly stop looking for her."

And upon saying what Riley had needed to say in regards to Elena Gilbert's very clear and obvious denial in regards to Klaus, she left, leaving Stefan and Damon to stew over what had been said to them.

Upon reaching her car Riley noticed that Elena had yet to leave yet and upon looking and listening even closer to what she was doing she realized that Elena was on her cell telling Caroline to meet her at the tomb hidden under the old church. Upon wondering why she could possibly be wanting Caroline to meet her there Riley soon got her answer upon hearing that she needed to ask Katherine some questions.

"I guess I'll just have to meet them there."  
Riley thought to herself as she climbed into her car after waiting until Elena had left so that Elena wouldn't realize that Riley had heard both her and Caroline's conversation.

**Later at the tomb…**

Upon nearing the tomb Riley saw that both Elena and Caroline had just reached the tomb, causing her to smile. Rather than alerting both the young teenager and the baby vampire of her presence Riley decided to surprise them by appearing as if out of thin air right behind them.

"Shit!"  
"Wait Riley, what're you doing here?"  
Caroline and Elena said almost simultaneously as they both were still trying to recover from the scare done by Riley only a second ago.

"Don't worry I'm not going to stop you're little meeting with Kitty-Kat here,"  
Riley said motioning with her hand over to where the old tomb/vampire prison was, and then said to the two curious teenagers that she just simply wanted to hear what Katherine had to say and was curious about what exactly Elena was going to ask Katherine.

Upon reaching the tomb Elena looked over to Caroline and with a serious look upon her face began by saying.

"Remember if anyone asks, just tell them that I wasn't feeling good and that I went home sick from school."  
After hearing what her friend had had to say Caroline turned to face her friend and then said to the young doppelgänger.

"I cannot believe that I am even agreeing to this, I'm a horrible liar Elena."

"Caroline really is a horrible liar Elena."  
Riley said agreeing completely with what the blond vampire had said entirely, because even though Riley had only met the younger vampire maybe twice, Caroline had that look about her which clearly showed that she didn't lie very well or even often.

"Just keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to."  
Elena said to Caroline, who had seemed not to even have heard what Caroline had said in regard towards how horrible a liar that she was.

"I'm even worse at duplicity Elena, and you know this."  
Which Elena responded in turn by saying that Caroline had seemingly had no problem in keeping her occupied when Katherine had first arrived. Which Riley thought was a low blow, because Katherine would have killed Caroline if she had refused to do what Katherine had commanded her to do.

"Yeah, but that was because Katherine threatened me."  
Then almost immediately after saying this Caroline seemed to panic and upon hearing what she then said to Elena Riley inwardly chuckled, upon hearing Caroline saying to Elena that what she had said earlier did not mean that Elena should threaten her.

Riley then silently laughed again, because Elena was more likely than not, the least threatening thing that which Riley had ever encountered in both her entire human and vampire life.

"Elena, Stefan is going to see right through me."  
To which Elena responded in turn by saying to her friend,

"Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?"  
Which upon hearing this Riley began to inwardly rage, because Elena was becoming more and more like Tatia, each day. Using any and everything to get what she wanted, exactly when she wanted. Everyone thought that Elena was like Katherine, well they were very mistaken, the only way that Elena was like Katherine was in stringing the two Salvatore's along.

Elena was more so like her own sister Tatia, because Elena for one was not even close to being as smart as Katherine, and in addition to this Elena made people pity her to get exactly what she wanted much like her own sister Tatia had done.

Besides you could say many things about Katherine but when Kat wanted something she used manipulation or fear, not something as petty as a pity party. Upon finishing this thought Riley realized that she must have zoned out a little because upon listening to what Caroline and Elena were saying she heard Caroline asking exactly why Elena didn't want Stefan to know.

"Elena doesn't want Stefan to know what she's doing Caroline, because she knows that her little lap dog would do, which would be to prevent her from talking to him."  
Riley said and after answering what Caroline had originally asked Elena; Riley left the two of them stewing over what she had said and went down the stairs where the entrance of the tomb was located, along with Katherine.

After reaching the door which concealed the entrance to the tomb, Riley waited a few moments so that both Caroline and Elena could catch up to her. Upon hearing the young vampire and the young doppelgänger reach the door, Riley listened closely to what Caroline and Elena were saying.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Elena?"  
Riley heard Caroline ask the doppelgänger and then continued on listening to the conversation which was going on between the two.

"Yes, I'm sure, besides Katherine is the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. Katherine is the only one who can tell me how exactly to stop him."

"_Technically I can tell them exactly what they want to know, but since they haven't asked I guess I'll just have to use the fact that Katherine never lies to me to my own advantage."  
_Riley thought to herself as she witnessed the scene before her, which was of Caroline Forbes as she used her vampire strength to remove the rock from in front of the tomb's entrance.

"Katherine?"  
Elena asked and Riley could not help herself from yelling out into the entrance of the tomb her voice resounding loudly off of the tomb's walls, causing both Elena and Caroline to jump in surprise.  
"Yo, Kat!"  
Upon seeing both of the two younger supernatural beings jump from the surprise of how she had suddenly just yelled out her descendants name, Riley smirked. Riley was inwardly laughing at how easily the two were surprised, hopefully the two weren't this easy to get a jump on. Then upon hearing a loud shuffling noise coming from inside of the tomb, Riley turned around to witness the scene of a dirty, and obviously starving Katherine Pierce.

After looking to first Elena and then to Riley Katherine took a breath and then opened her mouth and looked over to Elena.

"Hello Elena, Riley. Come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline."  
After Katherine was finished talking Riley chose this moment after looking away from Caroline who was leaving only to look back at Katherine and then say.

"I'm not here to watch you wither away Kat, Elena possibly might be, but I'm not. Elena also has some questions that need answering though, so tell her the truth alright Kat?"  
After Katherine had looked from both Riley and then to Elena, she then decided apparently that she would rather look at Riley than to look at Elena's face which looked so much like her own.

"Whatever you want Riles, you know that you're probably the only person that I never lie too, so sure, I'll answer poor, little innocent Elena's questions about whatever it is that she desires to know, Riley."  
Was what Katherine said in response to what Riley had asked of her earlier, and Riley was very grateful that Katherine had not mentioned as to why she exactly didn't lie to Riley. So after Riley nodded in response to what Katherine had just said to her, Katherine turned and after her eyes finally rested upon Elena, Katherine asked chose to ask.

"Does Stefan know that you're here Elena?"

"Do you think Elena would be here at this current day in time Kitty-Kat if Stefan knew about her little idea, they're like her little lapdogs, of course Stefan doesn't know in the slightest."  
Riley said answering Katherine's question as Elena began to pull a few things out of the large bag that which she had brought down with her.

"You came to bribe me?"  
Upon seeing the book which Elena had just pulled out from the bag that she was holding Riley's eyes widened.

"It's your family history. It says in here that your family history ended with you. Obviously that's not true."  
Elena said as she continued to sift through whatever else was in the bag that which she was currently holding and Riley's eyes immediately widened upon seeing the next thing that Elena pulled out of her bag. Katherine upon seeing the water bottle which was full of blood, tried to get out of the tomb which she was being kept prisoner in, and Riley upon seeing this chose to speak up.

"Elena, don't torment her, give her the blood."  
Then after looking first from Riley and then looking to Katherine, Elena finally spoke up saying to Katherine,

"You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? Ten? Twenty years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine."  
After Elena had said this to Katherine, Katherine rather than trying to come up with some smart-assed remark to what Elena had just said to her chose to just sit down on the dirt-covered floor of the vampire prison.

Elena after Katherine had gotten situated on the floor of the tomb, lowered herself onto the floor to sit outside of the tomb after which she pulled a cup out of the bag which she had brought, pouring a little bit of blood into it.

Then after doing this Elena grabbed a stick from somewhere on the ground, and then she used the stick to slowly push it over to where Katherine sat, eyeing every movement that the cup of blood made as it neared her.

"You have the Petrova Fire."  
Katherine said to Elena before drinking every drop of blood that was in the small plastic cup which Elena had given to her.

"Elena has all of the bad parts of the Petrova Fire Katherine."  
Elena seemed to get very mad at what Riley had just said, probably due to the fact that Riley was one of the very few people that did not worship the very ground which Elena walked upon.

"You can't tell me that I have all of the bad parts of the Petrova Fire, Riley. You don't know anything about being related or being part of the Petrova line!"  
Elena said shouting at Riley, revealing now to both Riley and Katherine truly how much of a brat that she could be when she was being insulted and not getting her way.

"Elena, Riley here has every right to judge any descendant of the Petrova bloodline."  
Katherine said in a snide and knowing voice as she looked over to Riley with a questioning look which was clearly asking her if she was really going to tell Elena who was currently acting like a brat.

Riley suddenly felt an anger come over her, an anger which she had not felt in a very long time, because no one questioned her rights in anything, no one. Riley then looked Elena full-on in the face, a smirk coming over her face, before she vamped over to Elena grabbing the young doppelgänger by the throat.

"Listen to me, you little girl, you do not question what or even how much of a right that I have for anything. I am a thousand year old vampire, and I will not be questioned by a pathetic little human, even if you are the doopleganger. Your neck can snap very easily, so you had better think twice before you even try to tell me what I can and cannot do."

After loosening her grip on Elena's neck slightly letting Elena drop to the ground as she started spluttering, trying to replace the air which had been prevented from entering her lungs. Then after taking a deep, calming breath Riley turned around to look Elena in the face and then continued on what she had been saying.

"I am not one of your little followers, I am not a person who will do whatever you say whenever you say Elena, so do not even try and make me. I do not and will not ever answer to you Elena, and keeping in mind that I am over a thousand years old you will respect me. Do you understand?"  
Riley finally finished saying to Elena, after which she turned around to look at Katherine and then said to her.

"Start by telling Elena of how your involvement with Klaus Mikaelson began in 1492 Katherine."

"Wait, how do you know the exact year in which Katherine met Klaus?"  
Elena asked Riley just as Katherine was about to begin telling Elena about Klaus, and so Riley answered Elena's question by just simply answering.

"Because I was there, Elena, I'll tell both you and the Salvatore's more about it later."  
Riley said and then looked over to Katherine and then nodded at her, and then told her to start with her story before Riley chose to sit down on the stairs which had been used earlier to get down to the tomb.

"It's a long story Klaus and I. It all goes back to England in the year of 1492 like Riley said earlier, after I had left England or was thrown out."  
Katherine said to Elena and upon seeing that Elena was about to ask Katherine probably what exactly she meant by saying that she had been thrown out Riley decided to say what it meant.

"Katherine means that her family disowned her because she had had a baby out of wedlock Elena, so her family your ancestors disowned her."

"Wait, so your baby was kept a secret?"  
Elena said looking to Katherine, to which Katherine responded by just simply nodding in response not wanting to waste her time by speaking in response.

"Kat's baby was given away by her family, at which time Katherine was immediately banished to England, making it so that Kat had had to learn to quickly become English sooner rather than later."  
Riley said continuing on with the story which Katherine had begun telling and then nodded in Katherine's direction so as to tell her to continue on with the story.

"Like Riley said I was banished to England where I gained the attention of an Englishman named Klaus, and I was very taken with him until I learned exactly what he was. After finding out what he truly was I ran like hell."

"So what was it that Klaus exactly wanted?"  
Elena asked looking first to Riley and then over to Katherine waiting for an answer from one of the two older vampires. Riley was the one who chose to answer Elena's question so after taking a breath Riley spoke up and said to Elena.

"The same thing that Klaus will want from you Elena."  
And upon seeing the questioning look which covered Elena's entire face Katherine then continued on what Riley had been saying.

" Klaus wants to break the curse Elena, by sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger."

"Yeah, Klaus wanted to drain every single drop of blood from Katherine's body, but she ran before Klaus could even start the ritual."  
Riley said and after finishing what she had said Riley seemed to have an almost remorseful look on her face, for what reason though Elena could not be exactly sure.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

As Damon enters the main room of the boarding house he both sees and hears Rose crying,

"Alright, Rosebud. I need you to give me some answers. And please stop crying over your little friend that lost his head."

"You always been this sensitive."  
Rose responded as she continued to wipe any and all of the remaining tears which she had yet to wipe from her face yet.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes all and any of the emotions out of the equation."

"Yeah, you switch yours and I'll switch mine Damon."  
Rose responded in turn to the remark that which Damon had made in regards toward the little humanity switch that all vampires seemed to use at least once in their undead lives.

"Is that a dig?"  
Which Rose responded in turn by saying to the older Salvatore Vampire,

"It's just an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult, and I can obviously tell that Riley despises how Elena drags the two of you around like dogs on a leash."

"I'm not in love anymore, and besides Riley knows nothing about Elena, or even how the Petrova doppelgänger's affect both Stefan and I."  
Damon said to the older vampire obviously trying to convince his own self of this more so than trying to convince Rose of what he had just said.

"You want to try that again?"  
Were the words that Rose said to Damon before adding on to what she had just asked Damon by saying,

"Look, years ago I met Riley, and she was an old vampire even then, but one of the things that which you always do, is to heed or at least pay attention to what Riley says. Riley is very smart, Damon, and you would be wise to remember this, also I once heard that Riley forced a man to wear his small intestines once for I think it was trying to tell her what to do. Or maybe it was because the man lied to her, or broke his word or something, but the main thing here is, do not lie to Riley Damon, even Katherine Pierce does not lie to Riley."

After Damon had seemed to ponder what Rose had just said to him he opened his mouth and then said to Rose.

"Alright, I'll make sure to keep this in mind, but on to more important things going on right now, how exactly can I find Klaus?"

"You do not find Klaus; you don't find Klaus he finds you, which is the exact same thing that Riley will tell you."  
Rose said after looking Damon in the face with a look that clearly said that she was telling the truth.

"Fine then, how exactly did you get in touch with Elijah?"

"Through a very, very low person on the totem pole, Salvatore. I used a guy named Slater out of Richmond, and that's where my involvement ends."

"Perfect, let's go."  
Damon said after placing his arm around Rose's shoulder and then guided her over to where Rose's car was parked.

**The Tomb underneath the Church**

As Elena gave Katherine another cup of blood Riley texted Damon asking him what he was doing and got the response,  
"_Going to Richmond with Rose, something about a connection in how she found Elijah."_

As soon as Riley received the text Riley immediately called Damon, and after two or three rings Damon picked up and answered.

"Listen Damon, how far are you?"  
Riley asked with baited breath hoping that the two were not that far yet into their little road trip so that she could go along with them.

"We literally just left the Boarding House, why do you want to come with?"  
After looking first to Elena and then to Katherine Riley placed the phone back up next to her ear and then said to Damon.

"Yeah, I'd like to come along, meet me at my loft, I'll be right there ok?"  
After Damon replied that he would be at her loft in about ten minutes Riley hung up the phone and then looked to Katherine telling her that she was to tell the entire truth to Elena, before she sped off in the direction towards her loft so as to meet up with Damon and Rose.

**A coffee shop in Richmond**

"Hey guys thanks for letting me come with."  
Riley said as the three of them climbed out of the car that Rose had acquired some way or another.  
"Don't mention it Riley, besides I think that Slater will be over the moon to meet a vampire that is over a thousand years old."  
Rose said to Riley after she had closed the driver's side door of the car, waiting for Damon to join the two of them in front of the car before starting to walk towards the underground entrance to the coffee shop.

Then suddenly Riley heard a loud thud and upon turning around Riley saw the sight of Damon holding Rose up against the wall, so Riley after thinking for a second said to them.

"whoa kids I know that your both horny, but this is neither the time or the place to be jumping each other."  
A statement which caused the two younger vampires to look at her as if she was crazy, and then after sending the two of them a smirk Riley started walking over towards the entrance to where Slater's coffee shop was.

Upon entering the coffee shop and seeing all of the windows Riley looked back over her shoulder panicking slightly at all of the sunlight in regard towards Rose.  
"Rose, wait you can't, all of the sunlight…"

"Don't worry about it Riley, the windows are double paned and temped so that none of the sun's UV rays can get through."  
Rose said to Riley as she hugged a man that had come up to meet her and then Riley laughed at the man who she supposed was Slater at his remark that another reason why people came was also the free Wi-Fi.

Then upon seeing Damon, Slater got excited immediately rattling off facts about how Damon was turned in the year of 1864, but then when he caught sight of Riley Slater's eyes literally grew to the size of kitchen plates.

"Riley Michaels, not known if that is your actual last name or just a chosen one, over a thousand years old, and it is a great honor to meet you."  
The vampire said as he vigorously shook Riley's hand clearly showing an almost idolization towards Riley, an act which Riley could not help but to smile as a result.

**Back at the tomb**

"Wait so you killed yourself?!"  
Elena asked Katherine after the vampire had finished telling Elena of how she had used both Rose and Trevor along with a long, length of rope to hang herself, to become a vampire, so as to make it so that Klaus could not use her in the ritual.

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger, therefore as a vampire I became instantaneously useless to Lord Klaus."  
Katherine said to Elena after tossing her a smirk and then went back to looking at the book which was placed in her lap as she flipped through the pages.

"What's wrong are you afraid I'm right, you don't want to die? There's another way out."  
After saying this Katherine used her fingernail to make a small cut on her wrist which was slowly closing as Katherine began saying that her chance was going, going, and that finally it was gone.

"I made the other choice."  
Katherine said to Elena looking at her with a look on her face which clearly stated that she did not regret it in the slightest that she had become a vampire. So rather than allowing Katherine to see how much Katherine's actions just now scared her Elena thought of a question which she had to know the answer to, so after taking a breath Elena then asked Katherine.

"How exactly does Riley play into all of this anyway Katherine? Riley mentioned earlier that she met you as a human, so did Riley know Klaus?"

"Hmm, someone's getting smarter. And yes, Riley knew Klaus, or as he was known back then the Lord Niklaus. Riley though was known to me the first time that we met as the Lady Riley, who was both very kind and very compassionate towards me even though she barely knew me at first."  
Were the words that Katherine said as she seemed to become caught in the past as her face had a look of an almost reminiscence.

As Katherine seemed to be done explaining exactly what Riley's involvement with Klaus Elena then thought of something which instantly made her angry at the vampire.

"Wait a second, both Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running from Klaus, just because you decided to use them. Trevor just got killed by Elijah."  
The response which Katherine said after Elena had this instantly made her even more angrier towards Katherine than she already was.

"I never thought that Trevor would have lasted that long."  
Elena then angrily said to Katherine in response to this statement,

"You don't even care that you ruined both Rose's and Trevor's lives."

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. And if you're smart, you will do the exact same thing."  
And then after Katherine had finished saying this to Elena she turned her back now facing Elena as she continued to look at the book which contained information about her and her ancestors, immediately smiling upon seeing one of the names of her ancestors that was written down.

**The Mystic Grill **

As both Caroline and Stefan were sitting at a table in the Mystic Grill, Caroline was doing her best to distract Stefan from the fact that Elena had not been at school today. So as Caroline was eating a salad she started talking, saying that she was sorry for dragging Stefan to the grill, but that if she doesn't eat like she used to as a human, she gets the urge to eat human's.

"Tyler totally has those urges too by the way."

"Yeah, what else did you say to him Caroline?"  
Stefan asked the blonde vampire as he was inwardly struggling with himself not to yell at Caroline about how she had revealed to a werewolf that she was a vampire.

"Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. Are you mad at me?"

"Yes Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself at a risk. If Damon finds out what you did…"

"Wait you're not going to tell him are you?"  
Caroline quietly yelled out at Stefan as she inwardly was panicking upon hearing that there may be a chance that Stefan was going to tell his older brother about Tyler.

"No, Caroline of course not. Damon would kill both you and Tyler."

After laughing a little Caroline after chewing a piece of her salad said to Stefan that he was always looking out for her. Upon Stefan saying that she didn't make it easy on him, Caroline asked him exactly why was it that Stefan continually helped her then.

"I don't know, I guess you… well you remind me of my friend. My best friend Lexi."  
Stefan said to Caroline and after Caroline got over the shock and also how good it felt to be compared to someone who was friends with Stefan she said to Stefan.

"Wait, you have a friend?"

"You say it with such shock and amazement that I have a best friend Caroline."

"No, I mean, just… Tell me about her."  
Caroline said upon seeing that Stefan was about to try and leave her so when Stefan told her that he would see her later, that he was going to check on Elena. Silently panicking Caroline was trying to think of what she should say to keep Stefan here, and then thought of the perfect thing.

"Wait! No! What do we do about Tyler? I don't want Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it."  
Caroline for a second thought that she had been unsuccessful in tricking Stefan into staying with her to ensure that Elena would get all of her questions answered by Katherine.

**Back at the Coffee shop **

"And you're absolutely sure that Elijah is dead?"  
Slater asked the trio as the three of them sat at a table each with a coffee discussing about all of the events that had unfolded since Elijah had appeared.

"_No because he's an original like me who can't be killed by an ordinary stake."  
_Riley thought to herself as she heard Damon tell Slater that he was entirely sure that Elijah was dead because he had killed Elijah himself.

Then there was some movement outside of the coffee shop and when Riley turned her head to look at what had gotten her sense to flare up. Then Riley smiled upon seeing the face of her husband standing over near a guitarist who was playing for money. Upon seeing him reaching into his wallet to pull out what looked like a roll of a hundred dollar bills and after pulling one out of the roll tossed it into the guitar case.

While looking at Elijah she mouthed the words you old softie which caused him to smirk at Riley, causing Riley to feel her stomach flutter. Then upon seeing Elijah mouth the words duck, she purposefully dropped her napkin on the floor.

Only seconds after she had dropped her napkin on the floor she heard rather than saw the windows breaking and glass breaking as the quarters which Elijah had picked up flew through the windows. Then hearing her phone go off even throughout the panic Riley looked down at the screen of her phone as Damon was collecting Rose, and saw that it was a text from Elijah.

"_Look down next to your foot; you'll see a daylight ring for Ms. Rose-Marie."_

Upon looking down at the floor Riley noticed a daylight ring and then upon hearing her phone go off again she looked at another text from Elijah which read.

"_I got Mr. Martin to spell the ring, so you needn't worry about convincing Ms. Bennet I believe that's your witch's name to spell it for Rose."_

Then after Riley looked up from the ground after pocketing what was soon-to-be Rose's new daylight ring, she got up from her chair running out of the exit in an attempt towards finding both Damon and Rose, so that they could leave.

As soon as they got back to the car Riley told Damon to step on it so that she could get back to Elena before Stefan found out that Caroline was just stalling him. After nodding in Riley's direction Damon climbed back in, amazingly not even questioning what Elena was up to.

And as soon as the three of them all got back Riley sped off in the direction of the old tomb not paying any attention to the other two as Damon carried Rose inside of the boarding house.

**Back at the Mystic Grill**

As Stefan got up and announced that he was leaving to Caroline, she inwardly began to panic and even as she spoke saying wait to Stefan she knew that she had been found out.

"No, no, no, no, no Caroline, you have two seconds to come clean."  
"What do you mean?"  
Caroline asked Stefan with a face which was trying to feign innocence as Stefan looked at her with a face that clearly said that she had been found out.

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me? Are you kidding me Caroline?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you Stefan."

"Caroline, Elena was kidnapped, she could have been killed and you're seriously not going to tell me where she is?"  
Caroline at this statement seemed to get angry at what Stefan was insinuating and responded in turn by saying to him.

"She's not in any danger Stefan. I would not have put her in any danger."

"Put herself in danger where Caroline? What do you… She's with Damon isn't she?  
Stefan asked Caroline looking as if his heart would break if she confirmed that Elena was with Damon at this point in time and looked almost relieved when she said to him.

"Eww, no she's with Riley."

"Then where is she Caroline? Listen, if you're my friend like you've been pretending all day, then you'll tell me where exactly she is."  
Caroline then with a guilty look said to Stefan that she was his friend but that she was also Elena's friend too as Stefan got up and left Caroline sitting there at the table.

**The tomb**

As Riley walked down the steps into the old tomb she heard Elena asking Katherine how much of her little story was true, so deciding to announce herself rather than to just walk in."

"Because if I asked Katherine to tell you the truth Elena then she would tell you the truth because Katherine never lies to me."  
Riley said looking to the surprised face of Elena and the face of Katherine whose face held a smirk as she looked to Riley.

"Riley, you're back, thank God I was getting so tired of talking to little Miss drab over here."

"Okay, so even if I'm to assume that even half of your story is true, is that the reason why you came back? So that you could turn us all over to Klaus?"

"500 years on the run, I figured that maybe Klaus would be willing to strike a deal."  
Katherine said looking to Elena and then looking back down at the book of her family's history which Elena had given her earlier during the day.

"So you got Mason Lockwood and the moonstone."

"Right again."

"What else do you need?"  
Elena asked and Riley couldn't help herself from responding by saying to Katherine that Elena was finally getting smarter and actually learning something.

"It's not just me or the stone is is? Otherwise, there would be no reason to have triggered Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse."  
After smiling for a second Riley responded to Elena's question by saying,  
"Witches are such a vindictive bunch of people, even you're little Bonnie Bennet can be such a vindictive little thing, I heard what she did to Damon."

Seeming to merely just ignore what Riley had just said to her Elena then looked over from Katherine and then to Riley and then asked them.  
"So you need a werewolf?"

"Believe it or not they're very hard to come by Elena."  
"Yeah they're very rare."  
Riley said as Elena seemed to be struggling to hold it together as she suddenly started to realize that Katherine was willing to sacrifice them all just to save her own self.

"What else do you need for the sacrifice?"  
"A witch to do the spell, mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine won't she Riley?"  
Katherine asked Riley as she looked first from Elena and then to Riley as if she wanted her to confirm Katherine's answer.  
"What else do you need?"  
Elena then asked her voice cracking slightly, Riley would not have been able to hear it if she had not been a vampire, it was that slight, but obviously Katherine had heard it as well seeing that the vampire smirked slightly.

"A vampire."  
"Caroline."  
"Hey it could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline."  
Katherine said which immediately caused Riley to respond quickly by saying to Katherine that it would be anyone but Caroline, a statement which caused Katherine to roll her eyes but nod eventually, as a response.

"So you were just going to hand us all over to be killed?"  
Elena asked Katherine her face clearly expressing and showing what exactly she thought of Katherine at this current place in time.  
"Better you die then I."  
Katherine said to both Elena and Riley before she stood up and began walking back into the darkness of the tomb.

**A little while later still at the tomb**

As Riley was staring intensely at the mark which was engraved upon the door of the tomb which had been moved earlier from its entrance, she suddenly heard movement causing her to raise her guard up. Then slightly lowered her guard upon realizing that it was only Stefan probably here because Caroline had probably broken and told him where they both were.

"Elena, Riley."  
"Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you both the same thing."  
Stefan said as he looked first to Elena and then to Riley before Elena spoke up asking Stefan if Caroline had told him.

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what exactly was so important that you would have to keep it from me Elena."

"I knew that you would try to stop me Stefan that's why."  
Then Riley after Elena had finished said to Stefan that she had just wanted to keep Katherine honest, and from the questioning look that he gave her Riley said to Stefan that Katherine never lies to her.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
Which resulted in Elena responding to Stefan's statement by saying to him that that was the problem, that they won't stop until they all die trying, and exactly how any of that was better.

Then upon hearing Katherine approaching the mouth of the tomb again Riley knew immediately what Katherine was going to talk about, she was going to talk about what Klaus did as a result of her running from him. Both Elijah and Riley had not known about what Klaus had done to Katherine's family until after it had happened to her.

"He killed Katherine's entire family, just to get back at her for running."  
Riley began saying but was then interrupted by Katherine who began talking to both Stefan and Elena saying.

"Whatever you do to get back at Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you have ever loved."

Then after a minute of hearing what Katherine had said Stefan looked over to Elena and upon seeing the inner panic which Elena was having Stefan then began telling her not to listen to Katherine at which point Riley spoke up saying to them both.

"No, Stefan, she needs to understand what she is exactly up against, Katherine has been running from Klaus for over 500 years, she needs to understand."

Then upon hearing Katherine start talking to Stefan Riley decided to leave upon hearing the insulting and even snide remarks which were being said.

**The boarding house**

Upon reaching the boarding house Riley continued to play with the ring in her pocket as she slowly listened to what Damon and Rose were talking about. Then as she made her entrance into the room she saw the two of them sitting in the living room of the boarding house, so deciding to make her presence known, Riley yelled out to the two of them, outwardly smiling when the two inadvertently jumped.

"Hey Rose before I leave here to go home to my own place, I have a little present for you."  
Riley said to the 500 year old vampire before tossing the ring which Elijah had gotten spelled for her to give to Rose. Rose after catching the ring, looked down into her hand and upon seeing the daylight ring smiled and then ran over to Riley after placing the ring upon her finger. Sobbing Rose began saying over and over again thank you to Riley. So before making her leave Riley smiles and then turns around to head off towards her loft and hopefully… Elijah.

**Riley's loft**

Upon entering her loft Riley smiled upon seeing Elijah sitting at the bar with a glass of bourbon in his hands, and then after walking over to him and accepting the glass of bourbon which Elijah offered her she leaned down and kissed him. Upon hearing her phone begin going off Riley heard her husband moan and so after smiling Riley answered her phone and upon feeling Elijah begin kissing at her neck Riley laughed and then said into her phone, still laughing a little.  
"Hello?"

But then Riley's blood instantly chilled upon hearing the voice on the other side of the phone, and instantly signaled to Elijah to stop as she responded back into the phone.

"Hello Nik."


	7. The Sacrifice

_Upon hearing her phone begin going off Riley heard her husband moan and so after smiling Riley answered her phone and upon feeling Elijah begin kissing at her neck Riley laughed and then said into her phone, still laughing a little.  
"Hello?" But then Riley's blood instantly chilled upon hearing the voice on the other side of the phone, and instantly signaled to Elijah to stop as she responded back into the phone._

"_Hello Nik."_

**Elijah's Petrova- the Sacrifice**

**Riley's Loft**

"Nik, I never expected you to call me."  
Riley said as she tried to calmly motion for Elijah to listen into the conversation, and as soon as Elijah got over the fact that Niklaus was on the phone right now with his wife, he complied.

"How'd you get my number Nik?"  
Riley then asked the man who had been like a brother in everything but in blood for many years, even before marrying Elijah, as Riley tried to keep Nik from realizing that someone else was in the room with her.

"Are you really asking me that Riles? Both you and I know that finding out your phone number would be one of the easiest things compared to what I've done in the past love."  
Klaus said over the phone as Riley went over to sit down on the couch in her room so that maybe she could calm down just a little. Riley was not scared of Klaus, but she did know what he was fully capable of, which was being very paranoid.

"Yeah I guess that's true, but let's get back to the question which is on my mind right now Nik, why are you calling me?"  
Riley then chose to ask the British-accented man vampire over the phone putting a slight air of determination in her voice, which Klaus knew that she wanted an answer to her question.

"Can't a brother call his sister Riley?"  
Klaus said to her with a tone that seemed both mischievous as well as was his tone meant for taunting Riley into an annoyed state.

"We both know that you would have called over the last ninety years if you had wanted to say _hello _to your sister, so spill it, what is it that you actually want to know Nik."  
Riley said over the phone to Klaus after looking over to Elijah who had just sat down beside her on the couch which she had only moments earlier sat down on.

"Alright, you got me Riley, there is something that I want from you."

"Just as I figured Nik."  
But before Riley could continue on to interrupt her brother-in-law Klaus interrupted Riley by quickly saying to her before she could hang up the phone.

"Listen Riley, all that I want from you is one little thing, is that so bad oh sister-in-law?"  
Klaus asked Riley as Riley listened exactly what Klaus had to say word for word so that if worse came to worse then she could possibly twist what had been said.

"Fine, what is it that you exactly want Nik?"

"Where are you right now Riley?"

"Why do you need to know where I am exactly at this current date in time Nik?"  
Riley asked Klaus over the phone as a very bad feeling began growing in the pit of her stomach as she heard Nik take a breath before he began talking once again to her.

"Where are you Riley?"

"I left New York a little while ago Nik, you know how much I love Broadway."  
Riley said into the phone as she saw Elijah's body tense up slightly, so slight that had Riley not been paying attention to her husband that she would not have noticed. Riley though after noticing this was silently praying and pleading that Nik would buy what she had just said, because what Riley had said was true she had just left New York.

"Well I need you to do something for me sister, I have heard rumors that the moonstone required for the curse, which I have been trying without success to break, is down somewhere in Mystic Falls. I need you to go there and ensure that it remains in Mystic Falls, I do not currently know where the doppelgänger is, but I will find her, whatever it takes. You don't even have to have the stone in your possession, you just need to ensure that if it is there, that it does not leave Mystic Falls."

Then after a long moment, Riley heard Nik take another deep breath before saying to her over the phone, his voice making it clear that this was not a request, but Riley did not take orders.

"I don't take orders, Nik."  
Then after looking over to Elijah and upon seeing him nod in agreement that she should do what his brother had practically commanded her to do.

"But if you ask me real nicely, then I could be persuaded to do this little thing for you."  
And immediately after saying this to her brother-in-law over the phone, Riley nearly dropped the phone upon hearing Nik begin laughing at what she had just said to him.

"Very well then, Riley, would you please, go to Mystic Falls, for me, and ensure that if said moonstone is there that it does not leave Mystic Falls. You do not even have to acquire it, or even report back to me, I trust that if it is there, that you will keep your word on what we have discussed."  
As soon as Nik had finished talking to her Riley after looking down at Elijah's hand which had come to rest upon her own, while his thumb continually made little circles on her hand in an attempt towards calming her, Riley paused for a second and then said into the phone.

"Yeah Nik, I give you my word that I will ensure that if the moonstone, is truly in Mystic Falls, I will either acquire it, or at the very least I will ensure that it does not leave Mystic Falls."

Then after a moment Riley hung up, leaving both Riley and Elijah sitting there on her couch, trying to come to terms that Klaus had found out that there was a doppelgänger.

"He's getting closer 'Lijah."  
Riley said to her husband after she decided to lay her head on his lap, curling her legs up, almost as if she was attempting to become smaller, so that she could maybe hide from the world for just a moment. And it was with this thought that Elijah began to lightly play with Riley's hair in an attempt to soothe his wife.

A moment later, Elijah finally chose to respond to what Riley had said only moments ago, which at this moment, seemed like hours rather than seconds ago by saying to her in a calm and steady voice.

"I know Riles, I know, but no matter what happens, we have each other, always and forever."  
And after saying this to Riley, Elijah picked up Riley and headed off towards Riley's bedroom for what would most certainly be a sleepless night. The only reason that the two original vampires were going to Riley's bedroom, would be so that they could both be together as they came to terms with the fact that Klaus was getting closer.

And as the two got undressed and climbed underneath the covers of the bed Riley drew as close to Elijah as possible, and the same was said for him as Riley laid in her husband's embrace.

And while a million thoughts were going through their heads as they both laid there, neither of them saying a word Elijah placed his head on top of Riley's. And after what seemed like hours, but was probably just seconds, Riley sighed audibly and then closed her eyes as she tried to get even a little bit of sleep, if possible.

**Outside the Gilbert House**

Just as Riley was climbing out of the driver's side of her Mustang, she heard rather than saw Damon's Camaro pulling up in the drive-way beside her. Riley could not help it when she became distracted by what had happened last night in regard towards the phone call from Nik. As well could Riley not help but to think back on what both her and Elijah had decided last night, that they would both protect the moonstone. Because while Nik had asked her to ensure that the moonstone did not leave Mystic Falls, or that she should acquire it, Nik had never said that when the time came that she would have to give it to him.

Riley though could not help but to think about how close Nik was getting to finding out about Elena's existence, which is why with Elijah's help, Riley had decided that it was in everyone's best interests if she revealed that she was an original vampire. Riley was still unsure if she should reveal to everyone that she was the wife of Elijah Mikaelson the second oldest son of Mikael.

Upon hearing her name being called Riley looked around to see that Damon had been calling her name out in an effort towards getting her attention. As Riley started walking over towards where both Damon and Stefan stood, which was just outside the Gilbert Household's door, she thought silently to herself "exactly when is the right time to tell them though"?

Riley was suddenly ripped from her thoughts upon hearing her phone start playing the Darth Vader theme song, which meant that she was getting a text message. Upon looking down at the screen of her phone, Riley could not help but to smile at what was there. It seemed at times that both she and Elijah could tell when the other was feeling off or worried, or some other type of thing.

Because the message which had just been sent to her from his phone read  
**"Don't stress over Niklaus right now love, there's nothing that we can do about it right now, and don't stress on telling the Salvatore's and the doppelgänger that you're an original, you'll know when the time's right. If you need to talk, call me or text me I promise that I'll answer. Love you."**

**-Elijah.**

After responding to what her husband had texted her, Riley walked through the door of the Gilbert Household, after having to be invited in.

**Inside the Gilbert House**

As Damon, Stefan, and Elena were talking, the conversation which Riley had been zoned out of due to two main things. The first one being that she had been getting little to no sleep due to the fact of finding out that her family, the Mikaelson's, were all for the most part gone. The second and even more ominous seeming of the two at this current place in time, was in regard towards Nik's eventual arrival.

Then suddenly Riley was ripped out of her thoughts upon hearing the word moonstone being uttered out of Damon's mouth, at which she had to keep her head from snapping over to look at where Damon, Stefan, and Elena stood.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break."  
Riley heard Stefan say, and then listened as Damon said that if there was no spell, then there was no curse, and therefore no sacrifice. Then listened in even closer upon hearing Elena asking both Stefan and Damon if there was a way to break the spell which bound the moonstone.

"How do you guys even know that this is going to work?"  
Riley heard Elena ask the two Salvatore's not really paying attention to her as the three of them were talking about the moonstone.

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side."  
Was Damon's response to what Elena had asked him, which resulted in another question from Elena which sounded more like a statement when she said to them after placing her hands on her hips.

"You discussed it with Bonnie."

"She agreed to do anything that she could to help us."  
Stefan said in an attempt towards a response to what Elena had somewhat asked or rather said to both of the Salvatore brothers.

"But Katherine has the moonstone you guys, and there's no way that she is going to give it to you."  
Elena said to the Salvatore brothers a statement which Damon replied in kind by saying to Elena that it was not like they were going to give Katherine a choice that they would, if need be, rip the moonstone from Katherine's cold, dead hands.

Then Stefan spoke up saying to Elena that all that Bonnie needed to do was to just find a way to release the seal on the tomb long enough for them to get into the tomb, get the moonstone, and then get out before Katherine could be any the wiser.

"Wow, it sounds like you guys already have everything planned out."  
Riley heard Elena say and then heard Damon respond in turn to her statement by inflating up his ego even further by saying that they were awesome. The next thing though that came out of the young doppelgänger's mouth nearly caused Riley to strangle her right then and there.

"Except for one thing though, I don't want you to."

"What're you talking about? Elena we don't have a choice."  
Stefan though before he could even fully start questioning what Elena had said to them witnessed the scene of an angry Riley appearing right in front of Elena only to grab her by the neck, shoving her up against the kitchen wall, appearing dead calm.

Anytime that Riley was completely calm and not saying anything sarcastic or witty, was when she was exceedingly more so dangerous. Which was why at this moment in time neither Damon or Stefan were moving a muscle, afraid of what would happen if they did.

Then Riley started talking to Elena in a very calm, steady voice, clearly expressing the fact that if either Salvatore tried to interrupt, or even free Elena that she would break both of their necks.

"You are such a coward you know that? And it's not because you're scared or something common like that. You don't want Klaus to harm your friends, I get that. But you're not letting them choose if they want to fight, or if they don't want to fight, when you know fully well that they will fight, even more so if you choose to have some unfulfilled suicidal death wish. Nothing is _ever _as simple as just giving in, the people who go by that saying _I'll die trying _are not remembered nearly as much as those who find _some way to fight another day, the one's that don't give in, _are remembered for _far more."_

Riley said to the doppelgänger, anger clearly expressed on her face as she spoke to the suicidal teenager before her, wondering how she even made it to seventeen.

"If you want to die at the hands of Klaus, only to leave your friends with yet another person to mourn, then be my guest."

After saying this to Elena Riley began to walk towards the door of the Gilbert House, disgusted by the present-day doppelgänger only to stop, and not even turning her head around to look at Damon, Stefan, or even at Elena she opened her mouth and then said.

"You can say many things about Katherine, but at least she wasn't willing to die so that some stupid curse could be broken, by some man that she didn't even know anything about."

Then after saying the last bit of what she had needed to say to the three who were staring at Riley like she was some crazy lunatic, Riley began walking angrily towards the door once again, only this time she didn't stop to say anything else.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning."  
Rose said and then as soon as she looked up and saw that it was Elena and not Damon who had just walked in through the door, immediately apologized, saying that she had thought she was someone else.

"There's no one else here…"  
Was what Rose had started to say only to be interrupted by Riley who after throwing open the door and walking into the Salvatore Boarding House, said to the both of them, causing Rose to smile and laugh to herself.

"Correction Rose-Marie, we three are here."

Then after closing the door both the thoughts of Riley and Rose were interrupted by hearing Elena saying to Rose,

"I came to talk to you."  
Which Riley could not help but to make a sarcastic response which led to being glared at by Elena by saying,  
"This oughta be good, better go and get dressed Rose, I think that this is going to be one of those days."

After saying this to Rose, Riley looked up at the five hundred and something year old vampire only to see Rose smiling and trying not to laugh at what Riley had said for Elena's benefit.

"It's a bad idea."  
Rose said and then looked over in Riley's general direction for some kind of moral or even just verbal support from her end which Riley was more than happy to give.

"Of course this is a bad idea Rose, Elena is very notoriously known for coming up with any type of bad idea in a cinch."  
Which resulted in Riley receiving yet another one of the Elena Gilbert glares, which really did not even in the slightest frighten or even mildly scare her, more so did it make her want to punch someone in the face.

"No it's not, from what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus, only you, Riley, and Damon gave up before being able to get all of the information from him."  
Riley then responded to what Elena had just said, annoyed at how she thought that Damon Salvatore of all people would have given up by saying to her.

"Do you really think that Damon Salvatore of all people would have just given up Elena? The only reason that we stopped was because of the very simple fact that somebody blew up the bloody coffee shop which we were all in at that current point in time."

"Well there's still more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it."  
Elena said in response to what Riley had just said to her making Riley think back to the fact that she still would have to tell everyone that she was original. Instantly deciding that this was not the time or the place to do it, and then decided that she might tell them tomorrow when this has settled down just a little bit.

"Why are you coming to me with this Elena."

Rose asked Elena which the doopleganger responded in turn by saying to Rose,

"Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me."

"Yeah over my dead body Elena, no one is killing Rose, especially not the two Salvatore boys that you have turned into lap dogs."  
Riley immediately said instantly stepping in front of Elena and glaring down at her, daring her to try and threaten Rose again with her in the room, then suddenly Rose spoke up saying to Elena.

"Or maybe it's just because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And that their own current moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away undetected."

"Two points for Rose, and zero points to the suicidal death wish bound Elena that wants us to help her, rather than allowing the Salvatore's to protect her butt."

"Riley is right Elena, all Stefan and Damon are trying to do is protect you."  
Rose said to Elena ending up in Riley saying that Elena wanted to do this just because she had the need to control any and every little thing going on throughout Mystic Falls.

"And you have both proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not. So we're right back to you both or one of you taking me to Slater."  
Elena said looking at the two vampires which were standing in the Salvatore Boarding House living room, looking at her as if she was on a psychotic break.

Riley resented what Elena was saying though, she inwardly cared about her great however many niece, she just liked to call people out on their B.S. and just because Elena was related to her didn't make that any different.

Rose after looking from Elena and then to Riley and then turned back to face Elena said then with an almost concerned voice.

"What do you hope to achieve by doing this?"

Which Riley immediately responded by saying to Rose's question, immediately interrupting what Elena was most likely going to lie about next by saying to Rose.

"Probably her next suicide mission, she didn't choose us because we are the people that care about her the least. More than likely she chose us because Elena thought that if whatever she was doing was going to possibly cost someone their lives, it would be better for it to be someone or someone's now that she doesn't give two bloody licks about Rose."

Then after turning around to face Elena Riley after taking a moment's pause chose to then ask Elena.

"Am I right, or am I right Elena?"

"No, you're not right, I chose Rose because she doesn't have any undying loyalty which could get in the way of me trying to find out some information."

Riley upon hearing the slight uptick in her heart immediately scowled and then said to Elena, that she didn't have to lie about whatever it was that she was lying about. Getting an immediate gratification upon seeing Elena's shocked face upon being discovered in one of her many constant lies, as well at how quickly she changed the subject.

"How much would you like to walk in the sun Rose?"  
Elena then said turning to look at Rose, causing Riley to inwardly soar at how stupid Elena was not to notice that Rose already had a daylight ring upon her finger.

"I would love to walk in the sun Elena, but oh yeah that's right, Riley already did good on her word and procured me a daylight ring, but I'll still help if you need to do this so badly."

Then after Rose had said this to Elena, Riley attracted the attention of the two because as she was walking towards the door waved her hand almost flippantly and then said to the both of them.

"We might as well go Rose, it'll be easier in the long run instead of having to listen to Elena whine about us not doing what she wants us to like everyone else in this town. But hey maybe we might find out something new that may be able to help us so come on let's go."

**Later at the Salvatore Boarding House**

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in and grab the moonstone from Katherine."  
Bonnie said to the three people who were in the room which were both of the Salvatore brothers and Jeremy Gilbert. Upon hearing Jeremy asking her exactly how she was going to lower the tomb spell long enough for the Salvatore's to get into the tomb to get the moonstone from Katherine she replied that she had learned a few new things since that place in time.

"How will you get it?"  
Bonnie said after making an audible sigh and then turning to face the younger Salvatore brother with a serious look on her face.

"Katherine hasn't been feeding, therefore she's weaker and we're not."

"Tell me once again why we're not sending Riley in after the moonstone. I mean doesn't Katherine somewhat like Riley?"  
Bonnie asked both of the Salvatore brothers who looked at her with a look which clearly said that she was out of her mind before Damon responded by saying with his signature smirk.

"One. Riley has always for some reason never meddled in fights involving us and Katherine, I don't know why she just never has. And two, we already tried calling Riley and she's off doing some thing or another."

"You wouldn't be underestimating her would you Damon?"  
"It's a plan. Is it perfect? No, but what plan is ever truly perfect?"

Jeremy then chose to speak up at this moment saying out loud speaking to no one person in general.  
"Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in and get out with no spells necessary."  
"Gee thanks you 16-year-old child. Why didn't we think about that?"  
Damon said and then after another one of his famous smirks which was showing that he was very close to just snapping Jeremy's neck right then and there said to Jeremy.  
"Why are you even here anyway?"

Bonnie then decided that right then was the perfect time to prevent Jeremy's neck from getting snapped by saying to both of the Salvatores.  
"Maybe I can help better the plan. Do either of you have anything that maybe belonged to Katherine?"  
And after Bonnie had said this Damon looked over to his younger brother with a look that clearly said that he knew that Stefan had something of Katherine's hidden away somewhere.

**Slater's Apartment**

As Rose parked her car on the street Riley could not help herself but to smile at how happy Rose was and promised herself that she would ensure that Rose would enjoy all that the sun had to offer that she had been missing out on.  
"Are you enjoying the sun Rose?"

"More than you will ever know Riley, I have missed the sun so much feeling the warmth of it on both my face and on my skin. I cannot even find the words that can even begin to describe both how thankful and how grateful I am for my daylight ring."

Riley rather than responding to what Rose had said to her, chose to simply nod in agreement to what Rose had said. Because humans never appreciated exactly how grand the rays and the warmth of the sun was, because it was an everyday normality to them, but when you became a vampire you would wish after the original bliss of that first taste of human blood.

That come the next morning when the sun had risen and you could not go outside without feeling the burn from the thing which used to bring you health and happiness that you could be human once again.

Riley could not even begin to imagine how bad that it had been for vampires like Rose who had not felt the rays of the sun for over five hundred years, luckily Riley herself had only had to go without the sun for a little under a month.

Riley could not shake off the bad feeling which had come over her as the three of them climbed the stairs which led up to where Slater's apartment was. But as soon as they reached the door, Riley knew instantly what was wrong, because all that she could smell behind the door was death, which she knew meant that Slater was dead.

"Slater? Slater?! It's Rose open up!"  
Rose yelled out as she used her fist to bang on the door in a half-hearted attempt while really Rose was hoping that Slater would just ignore them and they could go back to the boarding house.  
"He's not home. Sorry."

"Yep, Elena sorry Slater's not here so this field trip is over, time to go. And maybe if we hurry we can make happy hour bac at that bar that I like so much on the way bac to Mystic Falls."

Rose smiled at what Riley had just said and then nodded in full agreement to what the older vampire had just said, wishing to be drinking rather than to possibly be risking her neck for Elena.  
"Mm-mmm. No. We did not come all the way out here for nothing."  
"Bummer."  
Riley said and then after looking to Elena asked her to think of a number between one and ten, which led to a confused look from Elena but led to a smile from Rose.  
"Five. Seven."  
Then after Elena told Riley that the number had been five and that she had guessed right Riley made Rose laugh when she did a small fist pump.  
"You really enjoy this being a vampire to the max don't you Riley?"  
"Hey Rose, I'm going to be one probably till the end of time so I might as well enjoy it."

"Can we maybe get to the part where we actually get inside Slater's apartment?"  
Elena said to both Rose and Riley causing them both to sigh in annoyance before Riley brought her leg up and then front kicked the door in, causing a loud resounding noise to echo throughout the apartment.

"After you."  
Riley said to Rose and Elena after motioning with a flourish of his arm motioning for them that they could enter Slater's apartment now.

"Slater?"  
"I don't think that Slater's going to be much help Rose."  
Riley said before hugging the other vampire as Rose tried her best not to lose it because she had lost two very good friends in less than two days.

Elena didn't even seem to realize that Rose had just lost a very good friend which instantly made Riley's blood boil when Elena asked not even missing a beat.  
"It looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found Slater and killed him for his information."

"Show a little tenderness Elena, Rose has just lost two friends in a little less than two days."  
Riley said to the young doppelgänger as she saw Rose grab Slater's body and then watched as the vampire dragged him off somewhere so that she wouldn't have to look at his dead body.

"Yeah it was probably so that Slater wouldn't be able to help people like us, Slater was known as being a vampire almanac. So I'm guessing that the saying curiosity killed the cat was true in this particular case, knowing too much information bit him in the ass in the end."  
Rose said as she walked up behind Elena and then watched as Elena was shuffling through all of the papers on Slater's desk, while Riley stood there wishing that Elijah had not had to kill Slater.

As Elena continued to rifle and shuffle through the enormous and seemingly indefinite amount of papers which covered Slater's desk, Rose walked over to where the curtains were and opened them. Making it so that the room became covered in the sunlight that had been like a poison to Rose up until yesterday causing Riley to smile, which widened even more upon seeing Elena freak out having forgotten that Rose now had a daylight ring.

"I used to come here and watch the day pass by, all these people which take sunlight for granted, but when you become a vampire the sunlight is like a dream. Something that you wish and yearn for beyond belief and that you would do almost anything to have once again, all of the enhancements and yet the sun reduces us to ash."  
Rose said out loud, her words resounded throughout the room as she talked not really paying attention to Elena or Riley because she was saying what was in her mind, which caused Riley to smile and then look away, thinking that she had heard a noise.

"I'm sorry about Slater, Rose."  
Elena said to the five hundred year old vampire as she looked at the framed photograph which she had picked up off the desk, and then placed it back on the desk where she had gotten it from, and then looked to the computer once again.

"Any luck?"

"Um… No it's password protected, so I can't get in."  
Elena said to Rose causing Riley to inwardly smile because she could very easily get into the computer but she wasn't here to help Elena, mainly just to ensure that she wouldn't kill herself as a favor to the Salvatore's. Upon hearing the sound of a doorknob rotating somewhere in the apartment though both Rose and Riley tensed up and then Riley told Elena to remain where she was.

As Riley walked over to where the doorknob had rattled Rose stood near Elena, knowing that if something dangerous was behind the door that she would be the one that would end up protecting the younger female doppelgänger

"Anyone know who this is?"  
Riley asked as she pulled out the form of a female with black hair who was sobbing heavily and who upon seeing Rose ran over to her, crying and saying that Slater was dead.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

As Stefan re-enters the room where everyone else was situated with the picture that he had of Katherine from when both Damon and him were still human.

"This belonged to Katherine. I found it amongst her things after I thought that she was dead, so it's something that belonged to her."  
After handing the portrait of Katherine over to Bonnie, Bonnie placed it in a ceramic bowl and then dipped her fingers in a glass of water and then allowed the water droplets to drip from her fingertips into the bowl below.

As flames began to sprout from the bowl both Damon and Stefan could not help but to become tense, because even though they knew that the flames weren't directed at them vampires always seemed to tense at the sight of fire.

"What will this do?"  
Damon asked Bonnie after she had finished chanting in Latin the spell which would help turn the picture into something that could slow Katherine down more.

"I can turn the metal into ash. When you blow the ashes on her, it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two just long enough so that one of you can get the stone and then get out."  
What neither of the brother's or the younger Gilbert noticed though was that Bonnie's nose had begun to slightly bleed, so before any of them could see she quickly wiped it away before looking to Damon and Stefan.

"Are you sure that we can't include Riley, I mean she's older so therefore more than likely she's bound to be both a lot faster and stronger?"

"I'll try calling her in a few minutes, first I'll go see if she's back at her loft and then if she's not back at her loft I'll try calling her."  
Damon said to Bonnie over his shoulder as he started walking towards the door after grabbing the keys to his car.

**Slater's Apartment**

Riley heard her phone go off as she was looking on as Rose was rubbing Alice's hand comfortingly trying to help her regain her composure and upon looking down at her phone smiled.

_E: What are you doing right now?  
R: Why the sudden interest? Trying to catch me doing something indecent?  
E: As much fun as that would be I was just wondering what you were doing. It's just been so long since I've seen you. I mean the last time I saw you was for a very short amount of time before you were taken from me. I'm just so afraid that Mikael will waltz in again and take you away from me.  
R: You don't have to worry about Mikael taking me away from you 'Lijah, I dealt with him along with a few witches awhile back, so we'll never have to be apart for that long again.  
E: Good. Alright listen, I will talk to you later, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright.  
R: I promise that I'm fine, and I love you.  
E: I love you too. _

Riley was then ripped from her happiness upon hearing Rose saying that Alice had found Slater just a few minutes before they had, telling Elena that Alice was overreacting big time.

"Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting."

"Those tears are for her Elena. She didn't care about Slater, she was only dating Slater just to see if he would turn her into a vampire. Which was pretty pathetic really, seeing as how Alice in Wonderland here would have made a terrible vampire, she wouldn't have lasted long."

Riley said as Elena turned around and looked at Alice, and after grabbing the cup of tea which was sitting on the counter and then Elena walked over towards Alice and then handed her the cup. Which Alice then thanked her for as Elena sat down on the couch next to her and Alice then began looking at Elena as if she either knew her or had seen her before.

"You look really familiar. Do you know Slater?"  
Which Riley decided was a good time to make a snarky comment to make Elena annoyed at her by saying to Alice.  
"Yeah, Elena here was Slater's favorite working girl."  
Which Elena upon hearing the comment chose to glare at Riley who had a huge smile on her face at the current moment before looking to Alice and then saying to her.

"Not personally, no. I just new that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and that I was hoping that he could maybe point me towards Klaus."

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at, he would not have survived this long if he was easily pointed out."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?"  
Alice then became angry at Elena because of what she had just asked her to do saying that her boyfriend had just died and that Elena was really insensitive to be asking her for her dead boyfriend's computer password.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?"  
Riley smirked on the inside, Elena had known better than to even think that she would ever allow Alice near her blood, which Rose was clearly thinking as well.  
"Will you show us the files then?"

Finally having had enough with Elena trying to convince Alice to help her hack into Slater's computer Riley walked over to stand in front of Alice and then said to Elena.  
"Screw that Elena."  
Then after looking to see if Alice was wearing any vervain and after removing the vervain bracelet which was on her wrist Riley looked Alice in the eye and then started talking to her.

"You will fully cooperate, and will help us and will stop with your unnecessary complaining and annoying comments understand?"  
After Riley had compelled her Alice walked over to where the computer was and then sat down in the computer chair which was situated near the desk.  
"Someone's been here. The hard drive has been completely wiped out."

"Yeah probably whoever killed Slater."

"Lucky for you guys though, Slater was very paranoid. So everything's backed up on a remote server. Kristen Stewart, God Slater was so obvious."  
"So these are all leads to vampires?"  
Elena asked Alice as she watched Alice scan through what was displayed on the enormous computer screen.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me."  
Alice said in response to what Elena had just asked her causing Riley to snort in amusement at what Alice had just said to Elena, but looked over to where Rose, Elena, and Alice were upon hearing what Rose said next.

"What about that one Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him."  
And as soon as Alice had said this Elena handed the phone over to where Alice was and then told her to send a message to Klaus, instantly making Riley nervous.

"Tell Klaus that the doppelgänger is alive and that she's ready to surrender."  
"What!?"  
"Get him the message please."  
Elena said to Alice before she walked out of the room an action which Rose copied as she followed Elena out of the room, so Riley chose to copy the other two and follow them. Entering the room as she Rose standing directly in front of Elena just before she asked her if she knew what she was doing.

When Elena responded by saying to Rose that she was trying to get Klaus' attention, Riley felt her blood begin to boil, but thought to herself that she should listen first to what Elena had to say before judging her, as she heard Rose start talking.

"If Klaus knows that you are alive, he will find you and he will kill you, why do you think that we were dealing with Elijah."  
Rose then after looking at Elena realized that this was what she had planned to do all along, an observation which she then voiced.

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along."  
A statement which was causing what was left of Riley's resolve to begin falling away faster than it was before Rose started talking again.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?"  
And upon hearing this Riley felt every last bit of her resolve shatter and fall apart and before she knew what she was doing she took action.

"You little bitch! You have for your suicide mission risked not just your own skin but all of your own family and friends skins as well!"  
Riley yelled at Elena before she grabbed Elena by the neck shoving her up against the wall, then began tightening her grip on Elena's neck successfully cutting off what little bit of Elena's air had still been located in her lungs.

"If Klaus finds out about you, only for you to change your mind and decide that you want to fight him, which you will, it will be far too late!"  
Then after dropping Elena onto the floor who began breathing in huge amounts of air trying to replace the air which had been kept from her, Riley looked down to Elena and then said with an angry look.

"Stefan and Damon are fools for loving someone who is willing to just give themself up without a fight. By doing this you have both doomed us all and signed all of our death sentence's Elena."  
Riley as soon as she had finished what she had said to Elena with an angry look walked away angrily towards where she figured that there would be a bottle of bourbon located.

**The Woods**

As Bonnie was approaching both Damon and Stefan she began apologizing to them both saying that she had had to grab her grimoire which had been back at her house. Then after realizing that Jeremy wasn't with the two brother's Bonnie asked them if either had seen Jeremy only to have Damon joke and say that he obviously couldn't handle the pressure.

"He said that he was going to be here."  
After waiting another minute though the trio decided that they should go ahead and go down into the tomb, but as the three neared the stairs Damon heard his phone going off and upon seeing Riley's name appear answered it.

"Riley where are you? I've been trying to contact you all day, listen we need your help-"  
"Listen Damon you need to get to Richmond right now."

"What did Elena do?"  
Damon asked Riley through the phone as he motioned with his hand for both Stefan and Bonnie to go on down into the tomb as he started walking back towards where his car was located.

"I went with both Rose and Elena just to make sure that Elena's little suicide wish remained unfulfilled but Elena's trying to turn herself over to Klaus Damon!" I didn't think that she would go to this extreme, this doppelgänger is nothing but a somewhat pretty girl! So get your ass up to Richmond Damon!"  
Riley angrily said to Damon through the phone as she was clearly trying to find some way to get order from the awful situation which Elena had gotten them in.

**Down in the Tomb**

As Stefan and Bonnie walked down the stairs the first thing that they noticed was that there was a white small oval-like stone which was laying on the floor outside the tomb.

"What the hell?"

"Is that the moonstone?"  
As the two of them rushed over to where the stone was laying on the ground Stefan reached it first and after he picked it up he noticed the form of Katherine at the entrance of the tomb. Stefan's blood instantly ran cold upon seeing that her lips were drenched in blood and Stefan felt bells going off in his head realizing that Jeremy had probably already tried to get the stone from Katherine who started talking to Stefan.

"I hate to interrupt but today has just been full of surprises."  
Katherine then pulled Jeremy out from behind the wall of the tomb, Jeremy's eyes began to flutter and upon seeing the blood which was oozing from Jeremy's neck Stefan rushed over to the entrance as Bonnie looked on in horror.

"I'm sorry I took some powder."

"Don't worry. I know that little Jer-bear here is wearing his little Gilbert ring, so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm just going to be in the back playing with my new little toy."  
And then began shoving Jeremy back into the tomb and then after a moment they saw Katherine come back out before she said one last thing to them.

"Oh and for future reference, if you want to even try and negotiate with me, then you should probably ask Riley to help you out. It will save both you and me some time in the long run Stefan."

And as she walked back into the darkness of the tomb both Stefan and Bonnie looked to each other before looking back once again at the tomb's entrance.

**Jonas' Apartment**

As Jonas was laying out all of the things that he had stolen from Elena's bedroom this morning Elijah was looking at a picture on his phone of Riley which contained the both of them. Riley had taken the picture of the two of them shortly before she had left this morning, the picture had him only wearing the pair of black dress pants from the night before, his hair still wet from the shower he had just finished taking.

And in the picture Riley was smiling that million dollar smile which always managed to make him smile, even on the worst of days which were few and far between when in his wife's presence. Riley's hair in the picture had been recently brushed out but was still wet from the shower which she had taken earlier before him.

What really made him smile though was the fact that she was still wearing the white dress shirt which she had fought him tooth and nail to keep until he inevitably ended up living with her. Riley had already talking him into bringing enough clothes for the week, not that it had taken much effort on her part to convince him.

Because ever since the two of them had met both Riley and himself had always had a connection, which even his siblings never understood. Oddly enough though it had been his brother Niklaus who had understood the most though, because from the moment that Riley and he had met they had fallen in love, those electric blue eyes had captured him.

Then Elijah was suddenly ripped from his thoughts upon hearing Jonas moving over towards him and then saw him stand in front of him before telling Elijah to give him his hand.

After giving Jonas his hand Elijah saw that Jonas had a silver knife in his other hand, and then upon extending his hand Elijah felt Jonas slice open the middle of his palm causing it to begin bleeding profusely.

After telling Elijah to place the hand that was bleeding palm face down on the picture of Elena in her cheerleading uniform he then told Elijah to take his hand.

"Now close your eyes, relax your mind, and look for her."  
Jonas said to Elijah who immediately complied to what Jonas had told him to do, so after clearing his mind of other thoughts, Elijah closed his eyes as Jonas began chanting in Latin.

**Slater's Apartment **

As Elena is gazing out of one of the windows in Slater's apartment, she suddenly sees Elijah's reflection walking towards her in the window and suddenly gasps and then turns around. And upon seeing that no one else was in the room with her apart from Riley who was leaning up against the opposite wall she turns back and looks at the window before heading back into the room where she had been before.

Riley smiled though as soon as Elena had left the room because she had seen the reflection of Elijah which had spooked Elena so badly, which had caused Elena to seem a little off kilter.

**Jonas' Apartment**

Upon seeing Elijah's eyes fly open Jonas said rather than asked him if Elijah had seen Elena and Elijah then responded by saying to Jonas.

'I know exactly where she is, and what to do."  
After saying this Elijah then smiled, because Elijah had seen the image of his wife along with Elena's and so he knew that she was probably there to prevent the doppelgänger from trying something stupid.

After pulling out his phone Elijah began texting Riley with a smile on his face, and upon hearing Jonas ask him what he was doing he told him that he was contacting a friend.

_E: Hey are you with the doppelgänger?  
R: Yes, but you already knew that didn't you? I saw your reflection in the window that Elena was looking out of Elijah.  
E: Why are you at Slater's apartment with her? I would rather that if Klaus found out about the doppelgänger, for him not to think that you were trying to go against him.  
R: But isn't that exactly what we're possibly going to do? Besides for some reason Nik has never daggered me, I guess it was because he figured daggering you was punishment enough.  
E: Yes, but I don't want you to get hurt if it can be avoided Riles.  
R: Aww, thank you Lijah, but don't worry. I promise that I will be careful. Anyway I will see you later. Love you Lijah.  
E: I love you too Riles, I'll see you later._

And after Elijah had texted this last thing to Riley he smiled and then began to head off towards his car so that he could drive to where Slater's apartment was located in Richmond.

**The Tomb**

As Bonnie was setting up a circle of torches in the outer chamber of the tomb, she began lighting them as Stefan tried once again to reach Damon via cell with no success.

"Where the hell is Damon?"

"We can't wait; we have to get him out of there."

"Katherine's fed though, so she has her strength back Bonnie."  
Bonnie then after handing Stefan the envelope which contained all of the ash from burning Katherine's photo earlier said to Stefan.

"We still have what's left of the ash, but do you think that you can get close enough though."  
And after taking the envelope from Bonnie's hand he looked into Bonnie's face as she told him that it was going to take some time.

"But are you sure that you can't get in touch with Riley so that she could possibly persuade Katherine to give us Jeremy?"  
"No I already tried to reach Riley and Damon and I haven't been able to reach either of them."

Stefan said to Bonnie as he began to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do, throw the dust on Katherine, grab Jeremy and then get out, if Bonnie could get the tomb spell down which would keep him inside if she couldn't bring it down.

**Slater's Apartment **

As Elena was walking into the main room while sipping water from a glass which she had gotten from the kitchen, and then looked over to Alice. Then upon turning around Elena dropped the glass of water which Damon caught before placing it on a nearby counter as he looked at her as if trying to say ' what the hell were you thinking'.

Riley laughed audibly upon having seen Elena's reaction as she had just walked into the main room which they had all gathered in.

"What are you doing here Elena?"

"What are you doing here Damon?"  
Then upon hearing and seeing Rose coming into the room Elena turned around and then looked at her angrily and then said to Rose.  
"You called him?"

"No I called him Elena, don't blame Rose for something that I did."

"Look I'm sorry Elena."  
Rose said to Elena her face showing an expression which clearly and obviously displayed how bad that she felt for revealing her little plan to Damon which made Riley mad.

"No Rose, do not apologize to Elena for something that I did which I will never apologize for calling Damon, it was the right thing to do. Oh and Elena don't be such a little bitch."  
Damon looked on at this exchange between Riley and Elena looking very amused, Riley and Damon had already gotten on very well because they both had similar senses of humor.

"Riley be nice."  
"Make me Salvatore."  
Riley heard Rose then snort in laughter at what she had said to Damon, causing Riley to smile as a result, even with the current circumstances.

"Damon Salvatore!"

"Get rid of her."  
And as Rose was guiding Alice into another room so that she would be out of the way, and even more so that Damon wouldn't kill Alice, Damon told Elena that they were leaving, which Elena replied by stubbornly saying no.

"I'm not going with you Damon."  
Riley after putting her leather jacket back on walked over to the pair and then grabbed Elena's chin forcing Elena to look Riley in the face.

"You seem to forget Elena that Damon is a vampire and not your lapdog. And also you do not get to make decisions anymore since you obviously suck at making them."

"When have I ever made a decision? Both Damon and Stefan do that for me now. Now this right here is my decision Riley."  
Riley then smiled sinisterly before saying to Elena in a deceitfully calm voice which hid her obvious anger at how much of a brat Elena was being at this moment in time.

"Listen, I am a thousand year old vampire, Rose is five hundred, and Damon is one hundred and fifty odd years, if we have to we can take you by force, very easily."

"You're not listening to me. I don't want to be saved, not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love."

"You had better get your ass out that door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."  
Damon said to Elena as he was obviously beginning to lose any and all of his patience which he was trying to have with the young suicidal doppelgänger.

Then after Elena yelled the word no, Riley noticed that Elena was going to try and punch and this made Riley instantly mad, causing her to react because she hate little girls who thought that they could go around just slapping people they were mad at.

So Riley before Damon could even react or catch the hand which Elena was going to use to slap him vamped over grabbing Elena's arm and pulled it behind her back. Then after she allowed her fangs to come out placed her mouth near Elena's neck and started saying in the most predatory and threatening voice that she could manage.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again. Don't you ever even try and hit Damon or anyone who is trying to save your life, or that is trying to help you."  
Then after finishing what she had been trying to get through Elena's thick skull Riley shoved Elena down onto the ground just hard enough to knock the air from her lungs.

**A little while later**

As Damon was closing the set of double doors and was exiting the bathroom, Riley got up off of the couch as Rose and Elena looked at Damon from where they were sitting in the living room.

"Time to go. Alice is finally asleep and she won't remember a moment of this horrendously awful and stupid day."  
Then suddenly before even any of them could react the doors at the entrance of the apartment were suddenly slammed open revealing three vampires who looked to be on a mission. As Rose and Elena stood up both Riley and Damon moved to the front so that they could shield Elena from whatever the three vampires were going to try and attempt.

"Thank you for coming."  
Elena said to the vampires and it was at this moment that Riley had finally reached her limit of doppelgänger stupidity for the day. Riley vamped over to Elena and then tore off her necklace and then looked her straight in the face and then said to her.

"I am losing my patience very quickly, now you are going to sit down and shut up or I will break off your arm!"  
Elena after Riley told her to do this stuck out her lip as if she was pouting and then walked over to the couch and sat down on it angrily without even saying a word, and after Riley was sure that Elena had done what she had told her to do Riley turned around facing the three vampires.

Then suddenly the vampire which was closest to the back dropped dead causing Riley to immediately smile upon smelling that smell which was so unique to Elijah throughout the room. The result of the vampires death caused the other two to look back at the threatening form of her husband, Elijah then vamp-speeds over to where the other two are standing then looed from one to the other.

Riley looked to Rose and then gave a nod of her head almost as if she was saying that it was okay for her to run just second before Rose bolted out of the door. After Rose had bolted out of the door Elijah looked first to Damon, then to Elena, and then finally landed on Riley lingering there for a long while, before he had to force himself look away from his wife.

"I killed you. You were dead."  
"For centuries now."  
Elijah said with a smirk which caused butterflies to appear in Riley's stomach every time that she saw that smirk it made her stomach flutter, before smiling at what Elijah had said. Soon after Elijah had said this though he killed the two vampires which were left because he probably had decided that it would be best for the Salvatore's to deal with Elena's protection as well as Riley to deal with it.

Just as Elijah was about to leave though he vamped over and grabbed Riley who pretended that she was slightly surprised by the speed with which he had grabbed her.

**A few blocks away from Slater's apartment in an alleyway**

After Elijah stopped around the corner of where they would be undiscovered by Elena or Damon or any other prying eyes he shoved Riley up against the brick wall, slamming his lips onto hers with bruising force. Riley began playing with him not allowing him entrance so Elijah tightened his grip on Riley's hips causing her to gasp making it so that Elijah could enter her mouth and they both began fighting for dominance.

Riley then decided that she wanted to switch places and so she switched their positions slamming Elijah up against the brick wall in the alley hearing some of the bricks crack under the display of force.

After what had seemed like forever, but was probably only minutes later Elijah decided that he wanted a change of position, and so he slammed Riley back up against the brick wall further cracking the bricks.

Elijah began leaving trails of soft kisses slowly up her neck until he reached the junction just below her jaw and steadily began sucking and nibbling with just enough pressure to tease Riley, while he began to thread his fingers through her dark wavy hair.

Riley couldn't help but to moan as Elijah began steadily nibbling at her earlobe, making it so that Riley barely noticed when Elijah placed his hands underneath her thighs.

And using this leverage to pick her up and allow Riley to wrap her legs tightly around his waist and then came to rest on his muscular back, and she could feel his well-muscled abdomen underneath her hands as her hands pulled his shirt out from his slacks causing Elijah to moan out in ecstasy.

Riley then felt Elijah's hands start roaming up underneath her skirt sliding the lacy thong which she had on underneath slowly down as far as he could while she had her legs wrapped around him. Then Riley decided that she wanted him, which apparently Elijah must have been on board because suddenly she heard a resounding rip and then saw what was left of her underwear stuffed in Elijah's pocket making Riley smile.

Riley then tried to help Elijah unbutton his slacks only to end up tearing the button and zipper making them so that he won't be able to wear them again most likely, but neither of them cared about this at the moment as Elijah lowered his boxer briefs down just enough so that he was able to shove his huge length into Riley resulting in a loud moan which came from the both of them.

Riley then bit down into Elijah's neck tasting the blood which tasted like sweet nectar as he simultaneously bit down into her neck tasting the blood which was unique in its own way. Then Riley couldn't help but yell out Elijah's name as Elijah hit that spot which made her instantly explode and he followed shortly after exploding inside of her, the both of them feeling as if their limbs were made of jelly after they had both reached ecstasy.

As the two of them basked in the after wave of what they had just done, Elijah started nibbling at Riley's neck as Riley laid her head down near his neck breathing in Elijah's earthy, unique scent.

Elijah and Riley then began kissing once again until they finally separated upon realizing that they would get caught soon if they weren't careful, which neither of them probably cared about at this moment in time.

"I think that we need to head off and do whatever it was that you needed my help to do earlier."  
Riley said to her husband as Elijah arranged his shirt so that it covered the fact that both his zipper and his button on his slacks.

"We can stop by my place and pick you up a pair of either slacks or new jeans if you would like so that whoever we're probably going to go see doesn't figure out that we just had sex in an alley-way."  
Riley said to Elijah smirking as he picked up her underwear which had fallen out of his pocket and then replaced them in his pocket before turning to smirk at her.

"That would probably be best Riley, because I will not introduce you to two warlocks that we are about to meet while we are in this form of disarray."  
"Aww are you jealous Lijah, you know that I love only you."

Riley said to her husband taunting him as he walked over to stand in front of her and began kissing her with a bruising force on her lips before removing his lips from hers and then saying to Riley as he pulled out a pair of car keys.

"Be careful Riley or I won't let you drive the new car which I purchased just solely for you to drive because I figured that you would be having a bad day."

As Riley looked around for the car which would obviously be some type of muscle car because Elijah new her too well she yelled out.  
"Elijah, you did not!"

Because parked next to the curb was a black hardtop chevy Camaro ss 2011 model and as he dangled the keys in front of her face Riley grabbed the keys from his hand but not before kissing him passionately. Elijah just smiled the entire time as he saw Riley smiling because the both of them loved spoiling each other and knew exactly how to spoil the other very well.

So after they had both climbed into the Camaro and had buckled up Elijah told her that they would actually be going to somewhere in Mystic Falls but that they would first have to stop by her loft so that they could get some more clothes, but before starting the car Riley said to Elijah.

"We should have alley-way sex more often 'Lijah."

**Martin's Apartment**

"Where's Luka?"  
Elijah asked the older Martin warlock as Riley came out of the kitchen carrying a mug filled with tea in her hands as well as was the older Martin warlock.

"He's asleep."

"Is Luka going to be alright? I know that he must be tired because of what Bonnie did to him earlier, power like that must have put a great deal of strain on him."  
Riley said to the older warlock showing great concern for the younger teenage warlock who was laying down in his room at the current moment due to Bonnie having tried to use him to open up the tomb earlier.

Jonas smiled at Riley and then told her that he appreciated her asking about his son while Elijah smiled at the exchange between the warlock and his wife.

"Your shadow spell was successful Jonas. I was able to track the young doppelgänger, however I did have a little run-in with one Damon Salvatore, that's his name right Riley?"  
After Riley had nodded in response to what Elijah had said to her she walked over into the kitchen and after rinsing out her cup walked over to the couch which Elijah was sitting on and laid her head in his lap and then sighed from both exhaustion and contentment.

Elijah paused for a moment to look down at his wife and then smiled before he began using his hand to mess with her wavy hair as Riley hummed in contentment.

"I assume that he did not live to tell about it though."

"Actually Elijah spared him, because Damon and Stefan would rather die than to have anything happen to Elena. They'll keep her safe."  
Riley said with closed eyes, she still hadn't been sleeping good what with all of the Elena drama recently and decided that tonight would be when she would catch up on her sleep.

"For now."

"Well that's precisely what we need the doppelgänger to be. Safe."  
Elijah said as he picked Riley up off of the couch trying his best not to wake her up as he had noticed that she had fallen asleep. So as he carried her in a bridal position towards the door Dr. Martin opened the door for him so that Elijah could avoid waking her up, and after nodding in thanks to the man Elijah exited the apartment but not before hearing Dr. Martin say something which caused him to smile.

"You are a really lucky man with that one Elijah."

"I know."

**Outside the Gilbert House**

As both Damon and Elena walked up to the front steps of the Gilbert house Elena stopped just short of the door and then turned back to look at Damon and then asked him.

"Have you heard from Riley if she's alright?"

"Yeah she's fine, I got a text from her an hour ago saying that Elijah had just wanted to talk to her about something in regards towards keeping you safe and that she's back home now."

"Thank you also for bringing me home Damon."

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded."

"Rose was just scared, she didn't mean to run."  
"Yes Rose meant to run, she's been running for over five hundred years."

"I can't believe though that Elijah's alive Damon, why do you think that he killed those two vampires and just let us go? Also do you think that Riley and Elijah are connected somehow?"  
Elena asked Damon who had obviously not considered the fact that Elijah and Riley might somehow be connected, because Elijah had taken only Riley, he thought to himself that he would ask her later.

The two of them continued arguing amongst themselves until they reached the door and then upon seeing Jeremy and his bloody neck Elena panicked, and then became even more panicked upon hearing what had gone on while she had been on her suicide mission and ran back to Damon's car.

**The Tomb**

"Stefan! Stefan!"  
Elena yelled as she ran down the stairs which descended down into the lower part of the tomb which contained Katherine and now Stefan who had gone in earlier to save Jeremy at his own risk. Just as Elena was about to run into the tomb where both Stefan and Katherine were now residing until Stefan could be rescued from it Damon stopped her.

"Don't you dare."

"Stefan is in there Damon! How could you let this happen!"

"What are you talking about Elena, there was not a single way that I could prevent this from happening because you were being a suicidal brat Elena!"

"You guys didn't have to go after the moonstone in the first place Damon!"

"It was the right call Elena!"

And as Damon and Elena continued to argue on for a few more minutes before Damon finally managed to make Elena so mad that she finally walked back up out of the tomb Stefan finally appeared to Damon and made him promise that he would keep Elena safe, which Damon promised to do.

**So what did you guys think? **

**!Please Review!**


	8. By the Light of the Moon

Elijah's Petrova

By the Light of the Moon

**Riley's Loft- The Master Bathroom**

As Riley was undressing to get into the hot shower in the huge bathroom which she had inside of her loft Elijah was finishing the task of getting dressed right beside her as he fixed his tie. Riley took the opportunity to say to Elijah as she was getting undressed,  
"You know that you could join me 'Lijah, the water will stay steaming hot for a good while."

Then after saying this Riley took of the red and black lace underwear sliding them down her legs as slowly as possible, trying to see exactly how crazy she could make her husband before he had to leave her. And upon seeing that his tie was slightly crooked from looking at her while he had been trying to correctly position his tie around his neck.

Riley began walking over to where her husband was standing staring at her, adding sway to her hips every second that she got closer to him. Then after finally reaching her husband Riley leaned up against him with only her red and black lace bra on, feeling him harden underneath her as she finally fixed his tie and then softly patted him on the chest.

Then Riley after having patted him on the chest Riley turned around fully and then faked a failed attempt at trying to get her bra off before looking over her shoulder and then said to Elijah.

"Could you help me unhook my bra 'Lijah, it gets stuck."  
It took Elijah a few tries to get Riley's bra unhooked due to the fact that his hands which were normally always so steady were shaking slightly.  
"Having trouble?"  
Riley said to her husband and then after he had finally managed to unhook her bra she slowly slid the straps down off of her shoulder and then turned around to look at him and then smiled before telling him.  
"Thanks."

Riley then as she smiled at Elijah began walking over to where the warm water of the shower was inviting her but then paused upon hearing the faint noise of her metal loft door sliding open.

Then Riley realized that she was right that she had heard the loft door slide open downstairs on the first floor of her loft accompanied by the sound of footsteps. The only bad thing about having someone being in her loft right now was that if it was Damon she knew that he would walk right into her bathroom even if she was in the shower.

There was only one huge enormous problem, Elijah was in her bathroom, Elijah who everyone knew was alive, but what they didn't know was that Elijah was currently living with her right now in her loft. Elijah was not supposed to be living with her, or supposed to be in her bathroom at this time, or at any other time.

And Elijah was currently getting dressed in front of her mirror, in her bathroom, so she had to think of something fast. Riley then suddenly turned around before smiling at her husband making him look at her with a raised eyebrow, and Riley inwardly hoped that he would forgive her for what she was about to do.

So Riley just as Elijah was about to reach for his more than likely two thousand dollar suit jacket so that he could finish getting dressed, but before Elijah could do this Riley pulled a fully clothed Elijah minus the jacket into the steaming hot shower as she heard footsteps walking up the metal staircase in her loft.

The metal staircase which led to the second floor which was where both she and Elijah were situated in her master bathroom, which whoever the person it was that was climbing up the staircase, was getting closer to.

Upon looking to Elijah who was now standing in the steaming hot shower with her who was wearing probably nothing less than a two thousand dollar suit his short brown hair which had been very well groomed was now soaking wet darker now due to the water.

The white dress shirt which he had had on was now see through making it so that Riley could see the tattoo on his chest through the soaking wet white shirt the black ink standing out easily. But the thing that stood out the most was the scowl which Elijah had on his face, and Elijah was about to voice his annoyance when Riley suddenly hooked her fingers on the back of his neck. Kissing him and for a moment Elijah didn't respond due to the fact that he was caught off guard but after a second her husband finally reciprocated by inserting his tongue into her mouth battling for dominance with Riley's own tongue.

Riley then pulled away from Elijah's lips which were slightly swollen from the ferocity of the kiss which they had just been engaged in and then placed a finer on Elijah's lips and then used the same finger to tap her ear lightly to tell him to listen.

Elijah then after looking to the side began listening to what was going on outside the bathroom and after a second he looked back to Riley and nodded, showing that he realized that they weren't alone inside her loft.

Suddenly the door to her master bathroom slam open and just as Elijah was poised to attack the intruder; Riley turned Elijah so that whoever it was would be unable to see Elijah's face.

"Riley come on et out of the shower and whoa, am I interrupting something?"  
Riley heard the voice of one Damon Salvatore ask after hearing the bathroom door slam open and then Riley yelled at Damon trying to sound as if she hadn't heard him coming.

"Damon gets out of here before I stake you in the heart!"  
Which only amused Damon even more and after a second Damon responded to what Riley had said to her by asking the older vampire.  
" Sure you don't want me to join?"

And upon hearing Elijah growl at what Damon had said but only low enough for her to hear, Riley new that she needed to get Damon out of here before Elijah staked Damon for coming onto her, because her husband didn't like how the younger vampire flirted with her at every opportunity.

"Damon, get out of here, I'll meet all of you later at the boarding house later."  
Then after laughing again Damon finally left the master bathroom saying that she should have let him join them, and upon hearing the huge metal door slide shut, Riley sighed relieved only to have herself slammed up against the shower wall.

But before she could be shocked she felt a pair of lips on her own kissing her in a way that all she could do was to moan when moments later she felt that same mouth start kissing down her neck and then began biting down on her collarbone.

Leaving a mark which almost immediately healed up due to the fast healing from being a vampire for over a thousand years, which was one of the times that Riley wished she could control her healing a little so that she could maybe make it so that everyone would be able to see the evidence of their claiming of each other.

Riley would have collapsed moments later if Elijah had not been holding her up against the shower wall because of what he did next. Elijah began to suddenly start sucking on her neck; right on the pressure point which Elijah knew drove his wife crazy when he applied the right pressure with his teeth to.

Then Riley immediately turned into jello when her husband began kissing the juncture just underneath her jawbone, using his vampire teeth to lightly graze over where the precious blood lay underneath, the seemingly thin layer of skin on her neck.  
"I thought you had to be somewhere."

Riley said or even more so moaned out to Elijah as he continued using his vampire teeth not breaing the skin, but using them to torture her with the heat which his touch was bringing, making it feel as if her every nerve ending was on fire.

"I don't have to be anywhere but here."  
Elijah said to her and then after moaning once again and Riley turned him using a sudden burst of energy and then after grabbing his shirt and jerking it open, sending buttons flying everywhere making small klinking noises as they landed on the shower floor and hit the shower door, and then Riley said to him.

"Good because it's been a long time, and I was afraid that you didn't want me anymore."  
And before Elijah could respond to what Riley had said, she leaned down and then began using her mouth to skillfully bite with human teeth where Elijah's tattoo was, nibbling on it and then used her tongue to lick over where she had just nibbled and then breathed cool air over it causing Elijah to moan.

Elijah then began to moan not yet audibly but as Riley began kissing down until she reached his nipple using her tongue to lick it and then took it into her mouth, smiling evilly upon hearing her husband this time and felt his hand on her head as he began tangling them into her hair.

Riley then smiled at her husband before reaching down and tearing open his pants and then pulled them down his long muscular legs. And upon seeing herself face to face with his hard length she looked up to her husband smirking at him before taking it into her mouth using her tongue to lick his slit before drawing back and blowing on her husband's impressive length, hearing Elijah moaning out audibly as a result.

Then suddenly Riley felt Elijah hoist her up and almost reflexively she wrapped her legs around the lower part of his torso feeling the bones of his hips connecting with her inner thighs. Riley then moaned upon feeling Elijah bite into her neck which she responded by doing the same moaning out upon tasting the pure ecstasy which was her husband's blood.

Then Riley felt herself moan out loudly upon feeling her husband shove his huge length inside of her with no warning at all. Then upon feeling him begin to speed up Riley removed her mouth from his neck instantly cutting off the flow of blood which had been going into her mouth, using her lips for another task entirely. Using them to begin kissing Elijah with a bruising force on his lips as Elijah continued to thrust inside of her making it feel as he was going into her stomach by how deep that he was going, but Riley would have it no other way.

As Elijah came inside of her Riley heard both herself and Elijah moan out as they both reached ecstasy, feeling themselves slide down onto the floor of the shower as the warm water continued to cascade down the both of their bodies. As Elijah pulled out of her Riley moaned and then felt Elijah situate her between his legs having her lay up against his chest as they both continued to breathe heavily as a result of their love-making.

"That is a perfect way to start off a day."  
Riley said breathlessly as she felt Elijah peppering her neck lightly with kisses until he made it up behind her ear, sucking lightly on it before kissing her softly on her swollen lips from their earlier kissing. Riley kissed him and then smiled as he began tracing small circles on her lower hip, and then full on grinned upon hearing him say to her.

"Do we have enough time to do this again, or do you need to meet up with the doppelgänger and her friends?"

"Weren't you the one that said that he had someone to meet this morning 'Lijah?"

"I got my mind changed by my beautiful wife."  
Elijah said which led to him hearing the beautiful noise of his wife laughing out in response to what he had said before feeling her shift so that she was straddling his lap now facing him before saying to him.

"Flattery will get you everywhere my friend."  
And then began kissing her husband as they began kissing heatedly once more, neither of them caring in the least that they would both be incredibly late in meeting the people that had been expecting them this morning.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

As Riley reached the boarding house she couldn't help but to smile because this morning had been one of the best morning's that she had had in a long time, then suddenly her phone went off and thinking that it was Elijah Riley waited until she pulled into the driveway before looking down at her phone instantly feeling her good mood vanish upon seeing the name Nik along with a text.

_N: What is the status on the moonstone please tell me that it's still in Mystic Falls  
R: Don't worry your pretty little head Nik your moonstone is still here in this little town. I'm guessing that a lead to find the doppelgänger or something involving breaking the curse went downhill due to your texting me.  
N: You always were so astute and perceptive sister-in-law.  
R: Wow things must have gone wrong if you're complimenting me.  
N: Now, now, Riles you know that I would complement my sister even if you weren't ensuring that one of the main components to breaking my curse wasn't in the town which you are currently residing in.  
R: Yes, I know that Nik, but listen I have to go, I'm going to double check on the moonstone, I'm protecting the person who has it currently so that I don't have to worry about someone finding out that I have it so bye.  
N: Bye, and keep my moonstone safe._

After hanging up on Nik, Riley headed into the boarding house and saw the face of Damon, who was smirking at her, being that cocky person that was Damon Salvatore.

"Did you have fun this morning after I left, or was the guy unable to fulfill what you needed?"  
Damon asked her which caused Riley to smirk and then say to the younger vampire as she seductively walked up to Damon stopping when she was just in front of him before saying to him.

"He was absolutely perfect in every way, and we were both successfully late in meeting the people which we had to meet this morning after making love over and over again Damon. Now what was it that you needed me to do for you this morning and you had better be polite in asking me."

Riley said before she allowed Damon to go into depth telling her that he needed to distract Elena so that he could convince Bonnie to cast a spell on Elena's house to keep Elena from leaving and coincidentally trying to contact Klaus, which after telling him that she would Riley walked towards the door of the Boarding House heading out to her mustang which was parked in the drive-way.

**Gilbert House**

As Bonnie, Elena, and Riley were standing in the bathroom which was between Elena and Jeremy's room Elena was looking at the moonstone while Bonnie and Riley looked on. Riley who was trying her best not to look almost as if she had seen the stone, because she and Elijah had seen the stone when Elijah's mother had first spelled it, but Riley was ripped from her thoughts upon hearing Elena start talking.

"Now that you've gotten this stupid thing back, what exactly are you going to do with it Bonnie?"

"Right now this is what's binding the Sun and the Moon Curse, if only I could figure out a way to remove the curse, once I figure out how to remove the curse that is."  
Riley tried her best upon hearing the name of the curse to not burst out laughing, when Elena and group discovered the truth behind the curse they would be so pissed, Riley thought inwardly laughing.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful Bonnie."

"Maybe if he finds out Elena."  
Which Riley said in response to the conversation which the two had been having and had not been including her in by making herself known by saying to them;

"Which Klaus does not need to find out because I know from certain people that Klaus becomes very vengeful when he is scorned, you don't need Katherine to know this."  
Elena ignored everything that Riley had just said as she turned to Bonnie and then said to her;

"Bonnie can't this wait until after we have gotten Stefan out of the tomb that he is stuck in with Katherine Pierce."  
"Katerina Petrova, if we want to be precise, Katerina Nadia Petrova, to be even more exact."  
Riley said as she looked to Elena who was currently glaring at the older vampire, while Riley was smirking at her before Elena said to her.

"You're worse than Damon when it comes to being snarky and sarcastic Riley."  
"Oh please, I have nine hundred years on Damon's sarcasm, he wishes that he could be as good as me, sarcasm is one of my specialties."  
And as Riley was saying this to Elena she looked over at Bonnie before nodding for her to continue on with what she was saying before looking away.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this Elena, besides don't you think that it would be a better idea to focus on the here and now instead of trying to contact Klaus?"  
When Bonnie took a deep breathe Riley took this chance to add in what she was thinking;

"Besides Elena there's nothing you can do unless you're a witch or unless you can convince Bonnie to take her mind off of keeping you safe to rescue Stefan, which I highly doubt."

"I'm taking Riley's side on this one Elena, we are not going to let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual."

Then Elena's younger brother came into the room and then looked first to Bonnie, and then to Riley, and then finally he looked to his older sister before looking back to Bonnie and then took a breath before asking.

"What are you guys talking about?"  
"We're not arguing about anything Jeremy, except for how stupid that Elena is being."  
Riley said to the younger Gilbert before patting Jeremy on the back before walking downstairs and Bonnie after she had placed the moonstone inside of her bag headed downstairs to where Riley was leaving both Jeremy and Elena upstairs.

Jeremy looked at his older sister before asking her why she was on some idiotic suicide mission, and then listened as she made yet another excuse that it was just to keep them all safe, and after shaking his head at what Elena had said Jeremy headed downstairs to meet up with both Riley and Bonnie.

Riley smirked to herself as she listened in to what was going on upstairs and laughed quietly to herself upon hearing the zipper on Bonnie's purse being opened and thought to herself 'how much more of an idiot can Elena be' before pouring herself a cup of coffee, and pouring Bonnie a cup as well, but then turned upon hearing Elena grabbing her keys and heading down the staircase.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, to see Stefan…"  
"You're lying."  
"No I'm not."  
"Please Elena, you are so transparent that it's embarrassing, don't embarrass yourself even more by trying to lie properly."  
Riley said to the doppelgänger as she tried fooling the older vampire which was impossible anyway due to the uptick noise which her hear was making when her or even anyone else's heart made when they lied, unless they knew how to control the rate of their heart. Riley's mind was immediately attracted to the noise of someone else walking down the stairs and looked up to where Jeremy Gilbert was before hearing him say.

"She took the moonstone."  
"How did you?"  
"We tested you Elena and you failed."  
After this was said Riley took the time to add in addition to what had been said by saying to Elena after looking at her and taking a breath.  
"Yeah and you totally failed in the most epic sense of the word."

Elena then looked to the three of them before saying to the three of them that she didn't think that they clearly understood exactly what they were doing.  
"Katherine's entire family was killed off just because she crossed what Klaus had planned for her I can't allow that to happen."

"You don't get it Elena, Klaus more than likely has no idea that you even exist, so right now all of your family and friends are safe, along with yourself being safe, so stop trying to get yourself killed."  
Riley said to the doppelgänger feeling herself getting angrier and angrier by the second, but Elena rather than actually listening to what Riley had to say for once yet again ignored her and tried to walk out the front door only to be stopped by an invisible barrier, causing Riley to laugh at Elena's struggle and then said.

"Aww that's so adorable, look Elena your house love's you so much that it doesn't want to see you sacrifice yourself for such a stupid reason as dying for some stupid curse."  
And upon seeing the looks which she received from Elena which was what was supposed to be some sort of death glare apparently but didn't in the least impress Riley. Bonnie and Jeremy were giving her a look which clearly showed that they both thought that what Riley had said was hilarious.

"Hey Elena just because you are jealous of my amazing sarcasm does not mean that you have to give me some failed attempt of a glare."

After Riley had said this along with her signature smirk, she heard both Jeremy and Bonnie start chuckling and then looked over to the both of them and saw the two of them laughing at what she had said.

**The Tomb**

"You trapped her in the house?"  
Stefan asked his older brother as he was trying to decide if he should be concerned or if he should he should laugh at how far that they had to go at preventing Elena from trying to contact Klaus.

"It's for the best, trust me. Elena is on some type of martyr mission that rivals any and all of your greatest hits. You should be glad that Riley, the judgy little witch and I are working together, but here I brought you this little care package."

"What's in there?"  
"Candles, clothes, lanterns, and even lunch."

"Better not give the blood to me or else I'm going to have to share it with Katherine."

Then as Katherine quietly walked out to the entrance of the tomb she looked first to Damon and then back to Stefan before saying to the both of them.

"You two are surprisingly calm considering that Klaus will hunt down and kill all of you if he finds out that you are messing with his little plan, so believe me when I say this. You should listen good to what Riley has to say if she gives you advice regarding Klaus alright."

Stefan and Damon both looked first to Katherine who was walking back into the depths of the tomb before Damon yelled to Katherine.  
"What do you mean exactly!?"  
But Katherine did not respond even in the slightest way to what Damon had asked her as she was walking back into the depths of the tomb, except for when she turned around to look at Damon and then placed a finger on her lips and then said 'shh' before walking back farther into the tomb.

Damon looked to his younger brother for a second before taking a deep breath and saying to Stefan,  
"Don't worry after we deal with all of this moonstone drama we will figure a way to get you out of this tomb alright?"

"Don't worry about me, just keep Elena safe alright Damon."

**The Gilbert House**

Upon hearing the front door to the Gilbert house opening up Riley turned looking up from her phone which she had been texting on only to see Damon walking straight through the door and he smirked upon seeing her texting.

"Are you texting your boyfriend?"  
"That's none of your business Damon, and yes I am, I am texting him about the amazing sex that we had this morning over and over and over again."  
Riley said and smirked upon seeing the shocked expressions of Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena which only made her smirk even more at having surprised them, and heard Bonnie take a deep breath before saying to her.

"You have a boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, but I'm not introducing him to any of you because if I do then he will end up dead someway and somehow, so there's that."  
Damon then intruded as he looked to Elena and then after smirking said to her, receiving a full-on Elena Gilbert patented glare after he had finished saying.

"You should really lock your doors you know, anyone could just barge right in. Oh come on I should get at least two points for originality."  
Elena then said in response to what Damon had just said after placing both of her hands on her hips by glaring at Damon once again and then said to him,  
"Do you think that this is funny?"

Which Riley then took total advantage of what Elena had asked Damon by interrupting what Damon was possibly going to say by cutting her off midsentence and saying.  
"I think that it is hilarious Elena the efforts that every single one of us have to go to to protect your suicidal little self. Oh and Damon I think that you deserve three extra points for both originality and for ingenuity."

As Damon was smiling Elena asked him what Stefan thought of all this, mainly the idea to keep her trapped inside of her own house completely ignoring what Riley had said about having to go to extreme lengths to keep her alive, and from killing herself.

"We had a good laugh about it Elena, he thought that it was hilarious."

"I bet that Stefan did not find it hilarious, but I bet that both you and little kitty-kat found it hilarious Damon."  
Riley said with a smirk as Elena began to pout but not before she had asked the older Salvatore what exactly Stefan had thought about the fact of Elijah being alive, which caused Riley's heart to warm just hearing those words, even though she had known the very second he had been staked that he hadn't truly been dead.

"Yeah I didn't tell Stefan that Elijah was alive, firstly because well Stefan can't do anything about it and second, well the same thing that I just said."

"Also Damon don't forget that last reason that if you tell your younger brother it'll just add more worry lines on that pretty face of his right?"  
After Riley had said this and everyone in the room excluding Elena of course had a good laugh at what Riley had said before Damon looked to Riley and then to Jeremy before asking Jeremy.

"Where is Bonnie?"  
"I thought that she was meeting you."  
"No see Bonnie, was given moonstone duty, and both me and Riley are on Elena patrol."  
"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?"  
"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said why not? Because I figured if she screwed up that Tyler will just bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems."

Riley as soon as she had heard this interrupted what Elena had been about to say and practically yelled out as a response to what Damon had said, causing everyone to turn and look at her.  
"Wait Caroline is on vampire duty, Damon you should have let me handle that, not a baby vampire like Caroline!"

But before Damon could even think of a response that would have been even slightly appropriate to what Riley had just said to him his phone started going off and Riley said upon hearing his phone "saved by the bell."

"What is it Alaric?"  
"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person."  
"What! Why?"  
"Some random girl came up from Florida saying that she was either a friend of or Mason's girlfriend from what I've heard."  
"What girl?"  
"I don't know but this girl has sure managed to get everyone in Mystic Falls in a tizzy."  
"That's not good, where are you I'm going to come and meet you."  
"I'm at the grill."  
"Fine I'm on my way."

Was what Damon said into his cellphone before ending the conversation which had been going on between both Alaric and himself before turning to look first to Jeremy, then to Riley, and then finally looked once again at Jeremy before saying to the younger Gilbert.  
"Change of plans little Gilbert, you are going to babysit suicidal Gilbert while I go and see for myself that girl that has gotten Mystic Falls all up in a panic. Riley you coming?"

Riley nodded in response to what Damon had said and then after getting up from where she had been seated on the bar stool in the Gilbert kitchen looked to the younger Gilbert and then after flashing him a smile walked towards the front door putting a jaunt in her step, leaving Damon staring at her as she walked out the door. After Damon had come out of his trance after a second Damon who was at the moment faced away from the Gilbert's smirked and then turned around walking backwards as he began talking to the two teenagers.

" Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait that's right you can't."  
Riley turned around upon realizing that Damon was going to say some kind of sarcastic and therefore more than likely would be hilarious comment only to see Elena throw one of the pillow's from off of the couch in Damon's direction only to miss, and couldn't help herself from saying aloud along with a laugh and a smirk to go along with it before closing the front door behind her and Damon.

"Ooh a swing and a miss."

**Mystic Grill**

"Mmm, there's Mason's mystery woman."  
Damon said to Riley as they both looked over to the bar where a pretty, dirty blonde woman was sitting, 'maybe late 20's at the most' Riley thought to herself as she got more comfortable in the booth that Alaric, Damon and herself were sitting at currently.

"She's pretty."  
"Aww are you jealous Riles?"  
Damon asked Riley which after responding to Damon's question by saying as if Riley thought to herself, 'there is no way I would ever be jealous of some little werewolf when I have been married to one of the most powerful beings for over a thousand years, I'm an original I could kill her without even breaking a sweat.'

"Where is Mason anyway?"  
Alaric said to the two of them breaking Riley's train of thought, looking first to Riley and then upon seeing her shrug in response to Alaric's question he looked over to Damon who told him that Mason was decomposing somewhere in the bed of his truck.

"So you think that the woman sitting over there is a werewolf?"  
Alaric said looking first to the woman who was sitting over at the bar and then looked back to both Riley and Damon, waiting for what they were going to say in response to his question. Damon in response to what Alaric had said spoke up after looking first at the woman over at the bar choosing to say to him.

" I sincerely hope that she isn't Ric, because being that it is a full moon tonight this would be an unfortunate event, but we should probably find out, but how do we do that? Riley any ideas?"

"I know of one way."  
"Oh yeah and what's that?"  
"Just ask her. Hey you! Over at the bar, come have a drink with us."  
Damon and Alaric both looked alarmed, but not as much as they did upon seeing the woman who they thought to be a werewolf just walk over and sit in the booth which they were sitting at.

"Hey I have a question for you, you don't mind do you?"  
Riley said looking at the woman with a friendly smile not even trying to threaten the woman which had just sat down because even though she was an original and could survive a werewolf bite. Werewolves could be such vengeful creatures and it was just not worth the effort having to avoid a vengeful wolf.

After the woman in question had nodded, showing Riley that she didn't mind if the older vampire asked her a question Riley took a breath and then said to her.  
"Ok, so I know that you know what I am, but I'm not here to make a threat to you I just want these two to believe me so are you a werewolf, I mean I know that you are but please humor me."

The woman looked at Riley for a moment and then upon taking a second to take in her scent and after realizing how old and how powerful Riley truly was she looked to both Alaric and Damon and then answered by saying.  
"Yeah I'm a werewolf, not too many people are usually stupid enough or foolish enough to just ask me if I'm a werewolf unless they're entirely sure or have a death wish."

"I'm not trying to threaten you; I just wanted to prove to these two guys right here that you're a werewolf. I mean judging from your expression just now you know that the reason that I can tell is because of what I am, but I have no bone to pick with you. I mean werewolf vendettas are just so annoying and just exhausting but yeah so you have nothing to fear from me."

Riley then after looking at all three of the faces of the three people who were sitting currently in the booth which had looks of both shock and curiosity stood up and then took a breath before saying to the three of them before she began to head towards the door of the Mystic Grill.

"I'm going to leave so that you three can talk amongst yourselves, so have fun and try not to reenact the ages old vampire werewolf rivalry which is so cliché, bye."

And as Riley was walking towards the door of the Mystic Grill not even looking back to see that all three of the people she had left at the booth were looking at her wondering if she was crazy or not.

**Gilbert House**

"So why do you hate me so much Riley, I mean, you are always so harsh when you talk to me?"  
Elena said to the older vampire as Riley was walking around her room with Elena who was currently sitting on the bed waiting in suspense for what Riley was going to say.

"Listen Elena, I have no grudges against you, or even the Petrova's for that matter, I just, as a vampire your senses are heightened, magnifying human characteristics which we had when we were alive. I have always, no matter what called things as I have seen them, I have never liked to conceal what I thought for the most part, besides vampires can say pretty much anything without having to worry for the most part about being killed for what they say.

"So no I don't hate you, I just don't like how you seem to string along the Salvatore brothers, I've never like people that have done things like that, I didn't hate them, but I didn't like them that much either." "Besides ever since I've met you you've constantly lied to me so that's the part that makes me so harsh is the fact that you constantly lie to me and to others – ".

What Riley was about to say was cut off by the noise of the closet door downstairs opening in the background, something which Elena hadn't heard but which Riley had heard clear as day. Upon taking a deep breath to try and see if it was one of the Salvatore brothers, Riley had to keep herself from having a full-on grin show up on her face. For when she took that deep breath, Riley felt the familiar presence and signature earthy-like smell of her husband making her think back to both of their days as humans.

'Sometimes he can be so juvenile' Riley thought to herself as both she and Elena began walking down the stairs only to see Jenna searching through the hallway closet for something. Then upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Elena who was obviously curious thought a second before asking Jenna who was kneeling on the floor near the closet with a box in spitting distance of herself.

"Hey what are you doing Jenna?"  
"Perfect timing Elena and you as well Riley isn't it?" Riley nodded after Jenna had said this statement to the two of them because Riley had not yet encountered Elena's aunt, only knowing about her from both Damon and Stefan.

Then Riley felt her lip twitch slightly upward in a kind of smirk not being able to keep herself from finding the humor in who else was in the room that Elena did not yet know about before listening to what Jenna began saying to Elena.

"And Elena to answer your question these are all of your mom's old files from the Historical Society. I got roped into sorry _helping,"—_Jenna said using her fingers to emphasize the word helping—"Mrs. Lockwood and by roped I mean that I am both excited and very willing to participate."  
Riley immediately upon hearing Jenna say this to both herself and to Elena decided that she liked the strawberry blond who obviously more than likely always spoke her mind.

The next play of events which happened caused Riley to have to restrain herself from jumping her husband right then and there. For as soon as Jenna had closed the closet door which had been open, there stood Elijah in all his glorious sexy-as-hell glory, accompanied by the sexy smirk which he knew drove her crazy.

Riley then while Elena was shocked at the sight of seeing Elijah smirked to herself and then decided to drive her husband crazy. So ever so slowly as Elena was still looking at her husband who was looking at Riley at the moment leaned her neck slightly using her hand to brush away the hair ever so slowly while closing her eyes slowly and seductively.

Riley knew upon opening her eyes and straightening her neck that she had been successful because before Elijah looked to Elena she saw him staring at her neck and saw him move his legs slightly causing Riley to smirk as a response, but after finally managing to tear his eyes away from Riley, Elijah looked finally to Elena and said with a slight smirk which Riley was pretty sure that only her and Elena saw.

"Hello, we haven't met I'm Elijah." And after Elena had finally taken the hand which Elijah had offered in attempt towards a handshake Riley chose this moment to make her presence known.  
"Elijah it's very nice to see you again." After which Elijah smiled almost seductively at Riley which both Elena and Jenna had clearly picked up on before he took her right hand and kissed it and then said to her.

"I haven't seen you in what seems like forever Riley." After this had been said to Riley Jenna who had looked almost as Elena did at the moment chose to speak up and ask the two original vampires. " Wait, you two know each other?"

" We've crossed paths over the years Jenna, but it has been what now seems like a hundred years ago." Riley said to Jenna just before Elijah chose to add in addition to what Riley had said to her by adding on—" Yes it does doesn't it Riley, and the time that we last met was very brief due to outside influences causing it to be cut short."

Jenna after hearing this apparently had gotten the answers which she had desired because shortly after Elijah had said this to both her and Elena Jenna coughed and then looked to Elijah before saying to him.  
"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through all of this stuff or Elena and I could help you load all of it into your car." Elijah smiled at Jenna and then said to Elena's aunt—"Or I could simply have someone pick it up tomorrow or maybe Riley could help so that we could maybe catch up."

"Also a good plan as well." Jenna said in response to what Elijah had said turning around to look at Riley with an expression that was clearly telling her to take him up on the offer, so Riley smiled at her before saying in response to what had been said.  
"I would be delighted to catch up with you Elijah."

"Perfect, here's my number so that we can set up a time." –Elijah then handed her a scrap of paper which had his number scrawled on it, a number which she already had memorized but took it from him nonetheless to keep up appearances before giving her own to him as well, but after the numbers had been exchanged Elijah looked to Jenna before saying with a smile.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home Jenna, and you as well Elena." – looking to Riley briefly before looking back to Elena before saying—" I hope that I will see you again sometime soon Elena. Riley we'll be in touch?" – after nodding in response to what Elijah had said to her Elijah left.

And Riley rather than running up the stairs after Elena remained downstairs with Jenna who was looking at her with a look which clearly told her that she had better be prepared to discuss the future meeting, and Riley knowing that Elijah who was upstairs now wouldn't harm her looked to Jenna before saying to her.

"You had better not turn down that meeting with Elijah Riley, he is so clearly into you." –Riley who was smirking on the inside at how very true Jenna's statement was took a breath before saying to Jenna—"I am going to meet with him Jenna don't worry. Besides the last time that we encountered each other ended very badly and abruptly."

"Wait are you saying that you guys were dating the last time that you were both in each other's company and you had a bad break-up or—"

"No it was nothing like that, in fact quite the opposite, there was a group of people who chose that very night to attack the club which we both were in at the time and we got separated. This is the first time that I have seen Elijah, knowing him he looked for me and someone probably convinced him that I was dead."

"So good, now you both can catch up, for old time's sake."—Jenna said to Riley and Riley took a moment before saying to the strawberry blond, that Elijah would probably want to but that they would have to see where it went before doing anything rash.

**Meanwhile upstairs…**

As Elena was rushing up the staircase in an effort towards reaching Jeremy's bedroom before the original vampire could harm her younger brother, she was wondering how Riley and Elijah exactly knew each other.

Upon reaching her younger brother's bedroom door she immediately without hesitation used her fist to knock on it but her wrist was immediately grabbed by Elijah after she had managed to knock on the door, and upon hearing that the door was opening Elijah hid where Jeremy couldn't see him.

"What is it Elena, hey where's Riley?"  
"Riley is downstairs with Jenna who told me to come and get you so that you could help her with the boxes.

And after Jeremy had merely shrugged his shoulders and had said okay in agreement to what Elena had just said to him he headed over towards the stairs and as soon as he had reached the bottom of the stairs she looked to Elijah and then asked him.

"What do you want? And how do you know Riley?"—Elijah seemed to almost groan at the second question which Elena had asked him because the answer was so obvious.  
"We're vampires, when you have been around as long as both myself and Riley have been you tend to run into each other at some point."

"Why did you take her when we were at Slater's loft?"  
"I took Riley so that I could convince her to help protect you from your suicidal thoughts and because the Salvatore's are so obviously devoted and prejudice in what is the best way to help you stay alive, I needed an outside and unbiased person."

" Which is where Riley comes in, also because I know, Riley is one to make choices based on the greater good and not upon what is only good for one person, she's unique in this aspect."

"Why didn't she tell any of us?"

"Because I asked her to wait until I had a chance to talk to you, and she knew that that was for the best."

"You have her tricked into doing your own bidding."—Elena nearly yelled in response to what Elijah had just said in regards toward Riley causing Elijah to burst out laughing before smiling and then said to Elena with a full-on smile on his face.

"Riley?"—Elijah said before laughing once again—" Riley would never do something that she wasn't willing to or would not do herself given the circumstance. Riley said that she wanted to prevent you from sacrificing yourself, over something that you did not entirely understand Elena."—As soon as Elijah had said this Elena looked both shocked and amazed that Riley was trying to find a way to prevent her sacrifice.

"But enough about Riley, I think that it's time that we had a talk."

**Mystic Grill**

"There's a B&amp;B down the road and there's also a motel out on I-90 but you know if you were to ask me, personally I think that it would be a mistake."—Damon said to the female werewolf after she had asked him if there were any places which she could stay here in Mystic Falls.

"No look, it's perfectly fine. Really I'm just here for the one night and it's a long story, but the shorter version of it would be that I'm looking for my friend." And upon hearing Damon ask her who she was looking for in response to her earlier statement she responded by saying that she was looking for Mason Lockwood.

" I know Mason Lockwood. Yeah he's a great guy."

"You do?" Jules said in response to what Damon had just said in regards towards Mason but listening with undivided attention at what he said to her next.

"Yeah he left town a little while ago. Other than that I have no idea where he went." Which Damon thought to himself was partially true because after he had disposed of the body, Damon had no idea where the body was after the heavy rain which Mystic Falls had had recently, he had no idea if Mason was still where he had been buried by himself.

"How do you know Mason?"

"I know him because Jenna had a little dinner party, I was there and so was Mason they were old high school friends, he left town shortly after this."

**Gilbert House**

As Riley was walking up the stairs towards Elena's room after she had finished talking to Jenna she heard Elijah saying to Elena that there was no way that anyone would ever be able to trick her into doing anything that she wasn't willing to do herself, and after waiting a moment walked through the bedroom door just as Elijah was saying to Elena.

"Forgive the intrusion, I mean your family no harm."

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"  
" You're going to have to forgive her Elijah, sometimes it takes Elena a little while to understand why some things happen." Elijah's mouth slightly moved as he tried his best not to full-on smile at what his wife had said in regard towards the doppelgänger before continuing on by saying to her.

" I killed the vampires because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear Klaus are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, then there will be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

"Elena this is exactly why I have been trying to prevent you from revealing yourself." Riley said to the young doppelgänger before continuing once again by saying to her. " You should just lay low and live your life, while we all try and figure out what exactly we are going to do about Klaus." – but of course Elena ignored what Riley had said, choosing to ask Elijah.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"

"Elena, Elijah's goal is not to break the curse, but rather to make Klaus vulnerable, weak even." And upon hearing this Elena looked first to Riley and then to Elijah and then after doing this once more settled for looking at Elijah before asking him why.

"Klaus' obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those who are in his immediate circle."

"Like you?"  
"Well obviously not Elena, Elijah is here planning Klaus' demise, do you think that he would be here doing that if Elijah was in Klaus' inner circle?"

"You both don't have any idea as to where Klaus is do you? So you're trying to use me to lure Klaus to Mystic Falls, you want to use me to draw him out."  
"Yeah, that is exactly what Elijah here is trying to do so we all need you to stop trying to be a martyr Elena."

"Oh yeah Riley, well how do I know that Elijah here is telling the truth?" Elijah chose this moment to interrupt the vulgar comment which Riley had obviously been about to say by saying to Elena.  
"If I was lying you would not be currently standing here. All that I would have to do would be to locate Klaus and then hand you over to him, but yet you're still standing here in the presence of an original vampire prepared to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Do nothing. Live your life, stop fighting and then when the time is right, you, Riley and myself will draw out Klaus together and both Riley and I will ensure that all of your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?"

"Then we kill him Elena."

Riley tried to keep a neutral face so that both Elijah and Elena would be unable to tell how nervous this statement made her. Because when it was being said that was all well and good, but even after all of the things that Nik had done to them she was not sure if Elijah would be able to kill his brother, and if he failed in the task Riley would back him no matter what.

"Elijah is always true to his word Elena. If he makes a deal with you then you should believe that he will keep it down to the very last letter."

"How is he going to keep everyone safe then Riley? I mean obviously he's strong and obviously you're strong but you both can't be everywhere at once."

"Elijah when he took me yesterday he introduced me to some friends who, like Bonnie have special skills and who will help keep everyone safe from harm Elena. That was why Elijah took me yesterday from Slater's apartment so that I could help keep an eye on things around here."

"So you know witches?" Elena said before she looked first to Elijah and then looked to Riley as if she needed to confirm the answer which she already knew to be true.

"Every smart vampire knows or at least has one or two witches in their arsenal Ms. Gilbert, some even have if they are lucky a witch like Bonnie who is actually their friend. These witches that I know will help in keeping both you and your loved ones safe." Elijah said after which point he looked to Riley and then looked back to face Elena before Riley decided to speak up, making sure that she didn't look to Elijah as she spoke.

"I promise that we will keep your friends and family safe Elena, believe me, I know how valuable both family and friends are, I give you my word that we will protect them Elena." Elena after saying and expressing her gratitude for what Elijah and Riley were going to do for her she looked to them both before saying to them.

"There's just one thing that I need you to do for me." Elijah upon hearing this could not help but to roll his eyes at what Elena had just said before saying to her with an annoyed voice.

"So we're negotiating now?"

**A little while later…**

Riley was entering the hallway bathroom when suddenly she felt herself being picked up and placed on the bathroom sink, and upon feeling the presence of a pair of lips and smelling the familiar earthy smell Riley kissed back enthusiastically.  
"We can't have sex in the Gilbert's bathroom while Elena is here Elijah." – Elijah who was standing between her spread legs used his hand to softly place a stray piece of hair which had fallen over her face behind her ear before saying to her.

"I know that, I've just wanted to kiss you so bad ever since this morning, and that thing that you did earlier nearly caused me to come unglued. I was very tempted to take you both then and there, damn the consequences of doing it in front of Elena and Jenna."—Elijah said before kissing her once again and then said to Riley with a full on shit-eating grin to go along with it before saying.

"That is what compulsion is for. Getting people to forget the little things."

"So that's why you were shifting around so much."—Riley said, and after laughing at what Elijah had just said, pretended to play stupid and tried to fool her husband into thinking that what she had done had been completely inadvertent on her part.

"Riley, ignorance and stupidity do not become you."—Elijah said before once again kissing Riley using his tongue to gain entrance into her mouth before he, with a reluctant sigh told her that he should probably leave before Elena or Jenna heard something.

Riley nodded in agreement to what he was saying but not without a heavy heart, even though she knew that she would be seeing him later that night before he kissed her on the lips once more before leaving the Gilbert House, as soon as his presence was gone; it left Riley with an almost empty feeling.

**The Mystic Grill**

"You know, listen Jules, I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there is anything that I can do to help locate Mason, I will. Mason's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and…" Jules upon hearing the word nephew immediately perked up and visibly straightened in her seat before she said to Damon obviously very interested in learning more about the present topic.

"You mean Tyler?" Damon after mentally making a note about how much Jules was interested in Tyler Lockwood said in response to her earlier comment after taking a sip of his bourbon, watching Jules to see if she reacted to the wolfsbane that Alaric put in there earlier. Because although Jules had told Riley earlier that she was a werewolf he still wasn't completely convinced without tangible proof.

"Yep. Mason was with Tyler the whole time. Helped him through all of that grief which his father left him with, Tyler that is, and you still haven't touched your drink."

"I'm not much of a drinker Damon, as a matter of fact I should probably get going, I still haven't found a place to stay for the night yet."

"Oh come on. Look it's just one drink, besides you told Riley earlier that you were a werewolf so there's no way that I would be trying anything because I already know what you are."

"Alright fine It'll help me get to sleep." And almost as soon after both her and Damon had announced cheers she subtly sniffed the glass and then sat it back on the table angrily.

"You fool. You think that you are just so clever don't you?"

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked Jules, annoyed at how it was taking so long to figure out why exactly Jules was here looking for the dead Mason Lockwood, and after Jules responded by saying to Damon that Mason was her friend he said to her.

" Well I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't ever find him."

"And why not?"

Jules said to Damon with a look that clearly portrayed how much anger and rage that she was feeling at the current moment in regards to how he was acting, even more so when he told her that she should leave town.

"You're threatening me? On a full moon no less, exactly just how stupid are you?"  
Jules said just as Alaric was both trying and failing to dissuade Jules from her anger by suggesting that maybe they should all have another round.

"I think that we're done Ric. And you, why do you think that I am even remotely afraid of you?"

"No, but you should be especially tonight. And if you think I am even remotely afraid of you, especially tonight then you're braindead. The only one that I am afraid of at this current moment in time would be that female vampire from earlier. Judging from her scent though she is probably very old meaning that she probably won't care if I were to kill you. Any other night of the month this very situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. So know that you have been marked."

Jules gave Damon a look over her shoulder as she was leaving which clearly said that she would be coming to collect on her revenge tonight which clearly made Alaric wary, because after turning to look at Damon he said to him.

"Why does it seem that Riley is feared by a good many of the supernatural creatures that have been coming into Mystic Falls recently? How old is Riley exactly Damon? And can we even begin to trust her?"

Damon looked from the left and then looked to the right before he seemed to make up his mind on some kind of decision before saying to Alaric.  
" Riley is over a thousand years old, but I don't think that that's the reason why every supernatural creature which we've come across recently has seemed uneasy."

"Do you think she's against us, Riley I mean? Do you think that there's any possibility that she could be tricking us?" Damon did not even pause before he gave Alaric an almost hard look before he took a breath and then with an almost idolizing passion, responded in turn to Alaric's question in regards to Riley.

"No, as long as I've known Riley she's always done the right thing, the thing that may not seem to be good at the current time, but had to be done. She's also willing to be the bad guy, for people to hate her, Riley always sees the entire picture; like how something will affect not just herself or someone else, but how it will affect everyone as a whole in the end."

"She can't be described as being good or even bad, but Riley is loyal; if you can gain her trust there is no one that you would rather have on your side. But those who hurt or worst case scenario, kill someone she loves, let's just say I've only ever heard of what has happened to them, and it makes even me shudder in response."

"But the one thing that stands out the most in regards to Riley, is that if she gives you her word she will keep it. That's why no one that has ever been said to have crossed her for the most part is alive right now, Riley is forgiving, but she knows how to make a point. I also do happen to know that her last name isn't really Michaels, I have no idea as to what is really is but I do know that when I met her back when I was human, I heard her say as much. "

After Damon had finished saying all of this to Alaric, he looked over to the door where Jules had just walked out of and seemed to go deep into thought before saying to Alaric.

" You've been marked, what the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?"

"Damon if this werewolf stuff is true, then just one bite and you'll be dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock yourself indoors and we'll deal with it in the morning. Or even better yet, call Riley. That werewolf seemed afraid of her, enough that maybe if she saw Riley she may back off, call her on the way out to the car."

"Yeah that's probably a really good idea."  
Damon said to Alaric as he climbed out of the booth and pulled out his phone typing in a number as he was walking towards the exit so that he could head home.

**Later at the Salvatore house**

Damon turned around just as he was about to unlock the front door to the boarding house to see Riley and then he turned around to unlock the door ignoring Riley when she said that she needed to talk to him. Just as he was opening the door he looked into the living room and had to smirk upon seeing Rose standing in the middle of the living room looking almost forlorn and out of place.

"You just can't stay away can you?"

"You don't answer your phone."  
Damon responded by asking Rose what exactly it was that Rose wanted from him while Riley was trying to figure out how exactly to tell Damon what she was going to tell him, so she figured that she would just rip off the bandage.

"Damon, listen I—"  
Riley began but was rudely interrupted by Rose who interrupted her and began saying to Damon that she was sorry about Elena and that she hadn't been thinking straight.

"Look I didn't know that Elena had a death wish, but when I found out that she did I tried to make it right okay? I'm sorry Damon. Also I don't have a place to stay."

"There's nothing here for you Rose."

"Oh come on Damon, give the girl a break. Don't worry Rose, if worst comes to worse then we can just compel you an apartment."

Suddenly though the three of them are brought out of their thoughts due to a loud sound which resonated throughout the house, and so upon hearing the noise all three of them ran towards where it originated from. Upon walking farther into the living room the three of them witness the sight of a large wolf jumping through the window and into the living room, Damon grabbed a sword off of the wall while Riley prepared herself for the worst.

Just as the wolf lunges and jumps towards the direction of Damon and Rose, Riley using speed which she has had for over a thousand years pushed the two of them out of the way. The wolf though has not yet relinquished her hold on Riley yet who is lying on her back on the ground with the wolf on top of her, then suddenly the wolf bit down hard on Riley's left shoulder.

After the wolf had bitten Riley it bolted back out of the window which it came through leaving Damon and Rose to realize that Riley just saved both of them.

"How bad is it Riley?"

"It hurts, and it's bad but don't worry about it."

"It's healing."  
Rose said in an almost distant far-away voice upon seeing the skin of Riley's shoulder healing back over the place where Jules had bitten Riley.

"It's not healing Rose. If I hadn't pushed you both out of the way one of you would be dying right now on this very floor."  
Damon seemed to almost break down on the inside as he took a moment before he said to Riley with a hesitant voice.

"Then, why did you Riley? You're going to—"

"I'm not going to die Damon."

"How, I mean?" Riley then took an enormous breath then after first looking to Damon and then to Rose and then after looking back to Damon again Riley said with seemingly enormous effort.

" I'm an original Damon, Rose. I can't be killed by a werewolf bite, I was coming here not just to protect you from Jules, but I was also going to tell you that I am an original vampire. I know that I'm not going to die because the first time that I ever got bit was over a thousand years ago Damon, I came here to tell you because I knew that you would understand why I have not already told you."

" And I will explain everything that I can to you after I get over this werewolf bite, but first I need you to hand me my phone so that I can contact someone who can handle me while I'm under the influence of this bite, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Elijah is who you're calling, isn't it? Elijah Smith is who you were having sex with in the shower this morning wasn't it?"

"I will explain everything that I can later alright Damon? Just, you have to trust me alright? And no I wasn't having sex with Elijah Smith this morning alright? Just because I know Elijah Smith doesn't mean that I'm sleeping with him, alright?"

In her head though Riley was thinking to herself, ' I was having sex with Elijah Mikaelson, not Elijah Smith'. Because what she had said to Damon had been true she hadn't been having sex with Elijah Smith, she had been having sex with her husband Elijah Mikaelson.

"Alright. Do you need me to drop you off at your loft, or where do you need me to take you?"

"My loft will be fine, just wait though I need to call Elijah. Ever since he took me that afternoon I've been helping him by preventing outside sources from finding out about Elena."  
Damon rather than commenting on what Riley had just said to him looked at Riley as she finished dialing a number into her phone. Riley though while she was typing in the number decided that she would pretend that Elijah had not been living with her for the last little while.

**R-Elijah I need you to as soon as you can come to my loft, I'll text you the address.  
E- Why what's wrong, are you alright?  
R-I got bit by a werewolf, Damon's going to take me to my loft, so just get here as soon as you can alright.  
E- Where are you!? I'm coming right now!  
R- No Elijah, look I know that you're probably doing something really important right now, so just come as soon as you can alright?  
E- Fine, but I'll get done as fast as I can alright?  
R-Alright. I'll text you the address alright, so you'll know where it is.  
E-I'll hurry, just be careful with that werewolf bite  
R-I will.**

After hanging up on Elijah Riley texted the address of her loft to Elijah so that Damon would not figure out that she had actually been sleeping with him when he had walked in on her this morning. As soon as she had texted him the address Riley looked to both Rose and to Damon and after telling him that she was ready Damon picked Riley up in a bridal style and carried her out to her car.

After he had placed her in the passenger side seat, and then after Riley begrudgingly handed him her keys, he turned on her car and started to drive her off to her loft.

"You're gonna be okay? Right Riley, you're not just lying are you?"

" I promise that I'm going to be fine Damon, just make sure that no one comes by for a little while. I'll call or text you when I'm feeling all better, and I promise I'll explain to the best of my ability about how much I actually know about everything. But there are some things that I won't be able to exactly explain very well because I gave my word to some people alright, but I'll do my best."

After saying this to Damon, Riley leaned her head against the cool glass on the passenger's side door and fell into a dreamless sleep, which she would probably not have for a good while due to the werewolf bite.

**The tomb**

"Are we seriously not going to talk at all?"

"We could talk about how you regret all that you've done to make my life a living hell."

"What do you want me to say to you Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I won't, because I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I have been looking out for myself for over 500 years, there's only one, actually no two people that I have ever, and will always trust and you're not and will never be someone I trust no matter how much of a pretty face that you have."

Stefan looked over to Katherine with a look that clearly expressed what exactly he thought of Katherine's answer before he replied in turn to what she had just said by saying to her.  
" And look where that has gotten you Katherine, desperate and alone."

"Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you clearly don't believe it. Besides, those two people that are both very strong allies and very close friends, I would trust them both with my life; they are family."

"You want me to even for a second believe you? Show me Katherine. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting."

"And then what Stefan? You're still going to hate me. But those two people that I trust are probably some of the very few people that don't actually hate me. Those two are the only two people that I have never lied to. Besides you will probably never not hate me, so why should I even try to convince you otherwise?"

"Maybe, or maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all."

"You're playing me Stefan."  
Katherine said to Stefan turning around to look him in the face with a look that showed that she could clearly tell what exactly he was trying to do.

"You want to find Klaus? So that you can maybe try and kill him so that you can protect your little wannabe me?"

"Let me guess you know exactly where he is."

"No, I don't know where Klaus is, but I could help you find him, and so could another person, maybe two of the people that I know; but I would never reveal who they were mainly one of them out of pure respect for them. Without not first asking and getting permission from them beforehand."

"For a price I'm sure that you would reveal who they were Katherine."

"No, not these two people, I would never reveal even to you who they are without asking them first. But let me give you a hint in your Klaus search. Start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert who found me even when I had no desire to be found."

"You're welcome." Katherine said to Stefan before their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the tomb being opened. The two vampires looked to each other before they both headed towards the entrance of the tomb, both curious as to who was opening the tomb, and upon seeing Elijah Katherine pretended to be terrified of him so that she could fool Stefan into thinking so.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah though was inwardly marveling at how good Katherine was at pretending that he of all people was someone that she had to fear, because neither he or Riley would ever harm her; they had pretended for many years that they had been after Katherine to fool Klaus.

"Your release has been requested Mr. Salvatore."

"What? By who?"

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. But I would rather that you hurry because I have to look after someone who has acquired a werewolf bite as of less than an hour ago." Elijah said and then gestured for Stefan to walk out of the tomb looking over to Katherine, telling her silently to try and run out of the tomb.

" I can't."

"Yes you can. I've had the spell lifted."

After waiting for Stefan to leave he compelled Katherine to follow him, and as Elijah left with her in the direction of Riley's loft with Katherine in tow telling her that after she had checked on Riley she would be laying low, so as to make the others think that she was still in the tomb, and that she would need to find somewhere other than Riley's loft.

"So you two have been getting caught up Elijah?"

"Shut up Katerina. It's none of your business, but yes we have been getting caught up after missing each other for ninety years."

"Is it hot and steamy?" Elijah rather than responding to what Katherine had just asked him looked over at her with a look which clearly said ' really' before Katherine simply laughed in response.

"And Katerina if Klaus asks then I allowed you to leave the tomb simply so that I could torture you."

"Of course Elijah, Klaus would never believe that rather than chasing me for however long you actually did that both you and Riley actually helped me."

" I was being loyal to both my brother and my wife, I was looking for you but I just was taking my own time returning you to him. Besides I love my wife too much to hurt her by killing one of her longest known friends."

"See this is why both you and Riley are perfect for each other, you are both loyal to a fault in regards to your family, it's a good thing that you're both so loyal to family, or else I don't think that you would ever have been able to otherwise work."

"Riley, the first time that we ever met we knew that it was meant to be. We have loved each other from the very first moment that we ever laid eyes on one another."

**Riley's Loft**

Upon entering the loft both Elijah and Katherine looked to the couch and saw Riley laying there sleeping soundly with a blanket laid over her sleeping form. Elijah looked first to Katherine and then looked back to the prone form of his wife before he smiled and then slowly and as quietly as possible walked over to his wife's form and picked her up in a bridal style.

Elijah's smile broadened even more so upon feeling Riley resting her head in the crook of his neck, and upon looking over to Katherine he saw her smiling broadly at the scene which was happening before her. Then suddenly Elijah looked down into the face of his wife who was now slowly waking up in his arms and he tried his best not to laugh at Riley as she was slowly waking up.

"Elijah? Where is Kat, is she with you or is the werewolf venom making me imagine things already?" Riley said in a sleepy voice as she looked around the room in an attempt to find out if her friend was in her loft, or if she was just imagining things.

"Yeah I'm here Riley, Elijah helped me and Stefan get out of the tomb, but don't let them know that though if they ask alright? I'm going to be laying low until the right moment alright?"

"Mmm, alright kitty-Kat. Elijah, I had to tell Damon that I was an original, I prevented both him and Rose from being killed. Damon almost figured out that you were the one that I was having sex with this morning in the shower but I told him that I wasn't having sex with Elijah Smith, because I was having sex with my gorgeously handsome husband Elijah Mikaelson this morning, is that ok?"

Riley said to her husband in an almost drunk voice, obviously the werewolf venom was making its way through her system already.  
"Yeah that's alright Riley, but let's worry about you getting over this werewolf bite first alright? Then we'll worry about you having had to tell them that you're an original, alright?"

"Mmm, alright. Elijah I'm really tired." Elijah after hearing his wife say this went and after getting her comfortable in her bed looked at Katherine before saying to her.

" I really need you to go and get blood bags from the hospital Katerina. Also I may need you to stay here with me and Riley here until she gets better. Because though I don't plan on leaving her side until she's better, it would be good to know that there's someone else here just in case I need help, and I know that she would want you to help me."

"You know that you can count on me Elijah. The two of you are like family, I just need to make sure that if the Salvatore's try to head this way that I can escape before they get inside."

"You don't need to worry about that, Riley told Damon that no one should come by here until she give's them the all clear."

"Alright, perfect. Oh, but before I go and get those blood bags, what exactly did Riley mean by the fact that she had to tell Damon that it wasn't you that she was having sex with this morning in the shower?"

"Katherine." Elijah said in response to what Katherine had just said, and if Katherine wasn't mistaken there was a slight tone in Elijah's voice which meant that they had clearly been caught by Damon this morning in the shower.

"Alright, alright I'm going. But I am going to get the entire story from one of you."


	9. The Descent

Elijahs petrova

The Descent

**New Orleans-1820**

Riley began laughing out of joy as she used her vampire strength to flip her husband down onto the mattress, but as soon as the laughter had begun it had stopped, because Riley began making better use of her mouth. Using her kiss-swollen lips to kiss slowly and teasingly down the line of his neck and clearly Elijah could not stand it, because before Riley even knew what had happened she felt the soft material of the rich sheets underneath her back.

Elijah was clearly not going to let her have control at the current moment, which only made Riley want him even more. Riley earlier that night, well more precisely that morning used her tantalizing tongue to tease her husband to the breaking point, 'and he was obviously going to return the favor, Riley thought upon feeling him holding both of her arms up over her head.

Using his mouth all the while to tease her to no end as he bit and sucked at the pulse point just below her jaw, as he used his tongue and his unsheathed fangs to bring her closer to the edge.

"Bite me... Elijah, please..." Riley somehow managed to moan out between her husband's administrations, but Elijah's only response was to use his fangs and place more pressure on her carotid, not enough to break the skin but obviously enough to drive Riley crazy.

Then suddenly with no warning at all Elijah both shoved himself inside his wife as well as bit down on her at the same exact moment, resulting in a loud audible moan as he thrusted into her until they both found release.

After they had both collapsed down on the bed, with Riley laying her head on top of her husband's chest while drawing circles on his pectoral she grinned. A smile which was mirrored by her husband which was visible in the early morning sunrise which was going on.

Riley as she climbed out of her and Elijah's bed she grabbed the sheet which had been covering the lower parts of her and Elijah's bodies wrapping it around herself as she walked slowly over to the balcony.

Looking back over her shoulder at her husband who was propped up on his right elbow, looking at her with nothing short of complete and utter love and affection, with a smile which was asking if he was going to watch the sunrise with her.

The balcony's location, unless one knew where to look would not have seen whoever or whatever was located on it, but for the person or persons who were on the balcony, they would be able to see everything.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true._

_Never forget my own love for you._

_As soon as we kiss,_

_We'll both know our love to be true._

_So love me tender,_

_So love me true._

_And know that I will too._

Riley was singing a tune which Riley had caught Elijah singing, almost inaudibly under his breath during their human years, as he was tending to one of the many horses which he had been given the task of caring for that day. Elijah had, upon realizing that he was not alone, immediately become flustered until he saw that it was Riley.

Upon realizing that it had been Riley, Elijah had at the time smiled at her with a look of obvious adoration, and even more so clearly displayed love. As he explained to Riley that he had heard Ayana singing the tune, and that he often would sing while tending to some of the horses to make it go by faster. It was very evident that even though the two had only met days earlier, that they both loved each other with everything that they had.

Elijah's smile upon hearing the tune immediately grew a size larger, and as he got up he couldn't help but to hum along to the tune from so long ago. Elijah upon reaching his wife wrapped his arms around Riley's middle, and then placed his head on Riley's shoulder after gently kissing her neck. Elijah then smiled softly after kissing her neck in response to the calm, quiet, moment which he was sharing with his wife, wishing it could always be so.

After a few moments Elijah after taking a breath of fresh air kissed Riley once again on her neck and then said to her in a voice full of contentment.

"Do you want to join me?"

"We never get clean."

"I promise, I just want to be with you, unless you want more?"

"That sounds nice." Riley said as they both headed over to the large white bathtub which after having been filled with warm almost scalding hot water before saying in addition.

"We don't have much longer until Nik, Bex, and Kol are up and about in search of blood or ways to annoy us."

**A little while later…**

As both her and Elijah were soaking in the tub with Elijah situated behind her while she was leaned up against his muscular chest as he was drawing circles on her shoulder with his finger slowly as he kissed her neck softly before sighing to himself in contentment.

The smell of spices and perfume hung in the air due to the aroma which was coming from the bath which the two were sharing at the current moment, neither of them wanting to make love at the current moment but just to be in the other's embrace.

Then suddenly there was a loud crash and Riley and Elijah were jolted from their own reveries as they listened to what was going on downstairs causing them to immediately erupt into laughter upon listening.

"KOL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The voice of Rebekah was yelling at her brother as she was obviously running after him at top speed downstairs from the sound of it. Obviously there was something that the youngest Mikaelson brother had done to his younger sister that had not been either appropriate or more than likely had rubbed Rebekah the wrong way.

"Aww come on Bex, no one's going to miss that lousy excuse for a man!"

"I WILL YOU LOUSY BASTARD! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE ME TO THE OPERA TONIGHT!" Rebekah yelled back in response to what her brother had said to her causing both Elijah and Riley to laugh as a result but then became acutely aware of how close the two siblings were getting to their own bedroom.

"Should we be—" Whatever Riley had been about to say to Elijah had been cut off by the loud noise of their bedroom door slamming open as the two youngest Mikaelson siblings rushed in surprising both Elijah and Riley.

"Riley, Elijah! Tell Kol that what he did was obviously wrong! He killed the man who was supposed to be taking me to the opera tonight!" Rebekah yelled out at the two older vampires who were feeling very awkward at how the two younger siblings had just strolled into the room and were now talking to them while they were both in the bathtub.

"Umm, Bex can this maybe wait just a little bit longer seeing as how both me and Elijah are taking a bath right now?" Riley said with a voice that clearly expressed both how funny and how awkward the current situation was.

"Ohh, Riley we're all friends here." Riley and Elijah both looked to the entrance of their bedroom as Nik walked into the room making it even more awkward at how the entire family was in both Elijah and Riley's bedroom while they were taking a bath making it so that neither one could climb out without revealing themselves.

Not that it was much of a problem because back when they had all been human many of them had taken baths in the river which would result in seeing most of a person's anatomy without even intending to, but it still didn't make the situation any less awkward.

"Alright, do you all think that maybe you could all convene outside of both mine and Riley's bedroom so that she and I could possibly get dressed?" Elijah said to all three of his siblings and the three of them looked to Elijah before Kol said aloud in response.

"Aww Elijah it's nothing that we haven't probably seen before, right Nik?" Nik upon hearing what his brother had said to him nodded in response and then smirked before looking to Elijah and then to Riley and then said to them.

"Yeah Riles if you want to get out so bad just get out, we won't laugh. Right Kol? Bex?"

"Oh Nik, stop being such an insufferable git." Rebekah said to Nik as she took both Klaus and Kol by the arm before dragging them both out of the room before looking back over her shoulder and said to Riley.

"You're welcome, Riley."

"Well technically Bex, this is my bedroom, but to thank you would you be terribly offended if rather than being accompanied by a handsome man tonight that I accompanied you to the opera?" Riley said to the blond vampire who had always been more of a sister than her own sister Tatia had ever been and was immediately rewarded with the large smile which came over Rebekah's face before she said to Riley, her voice full of joy.

"Oh Riley, this is why I love you so much sister. You understand even though you're married how utterly annoying men can be, no offense intended for you Elijah."

"None taken, Rebekah." Elijah said to his younger sister as he listened to Rebekah tell what time that both her and Riley would have to leave so that they would be able to make the opera tonight. As soon as Rebekah and his other two siblings had left their bedroom closing the door behind them Riley felt Elijah begin to kiss her right behind her ear before he took her earlobe into his mouth and began sucking and nibbling on it causing Riley to moan out in pleasure.

"You are insufferable. Your siblings just left and yet you're trying to convince me to pleasure you again." Riley said to her husband moaning out audibly upon feeling Elijah's calloused hands going steadily lower and lower down her torso.

"Is it working?" Elijah said not allowing her to respond straight away because he took that very moment to kiss Riley, knowing what the answer would be as he inserted his tongue into Riley's mouth as they both began to kiss passionately.

"Do you even need to ask me?" Riley said before laughing aloud as Elijah picked her up, the two of them laughing aloud in joy as they made their way back to the bed, still covered in soap from the bath.

[**Riley's Loft**]

Elijah began to stir slowly, moving his neck trying to get the crick out of it from falling asleep with his head laying on both his and Riley's bed so that he would be able to watch over her suddenly wishing that he had fallen asleep in a better position. After gaining his bearings, Elijah looked at the time and realizing that it had only just reached 2:00 in the morning looked around to see what exactly had woken him up and saw to his great relief that what had woken him was Riley stirring.

Riley upon opening her eyes smiled at Elijah and then said to him with an almost dream-like voice, causing him to smile broadly upon hearing what she had to say to him.

"I was dreaming about one of the mornings that we watched the sunrise in New Orleans years ago."

"Those were some good years, I genuinely miss New Orleans." Elijah said to Riley as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face placing it back behind her right ear.

"How much longer until the werewolf venom starts taking its effect?" Riley asked Elijah as they both turned to look to the doorway upon hearing the metal door of the loft opening to see Katherine walking in with a large cooler.

"Did anyone order some blood? Because if not then this is going to be a huge misunderstanding." Both Riley and Elijah chuckled at what Katherine had just said to them before Riley chose to speak up, sounding weak from the werewolf venom which was clearly beginning to take effect, causing her voice to crack slightly.

"Hey Kat, I'm glad that you're finally out of that tomb."

"So am I but you don't need to talk right now Riles, you just need to rest and allow both Elijah and me to take care of you." Katherine said to her friend as she walked over to the kitchen and after wetting a washcloth, Katherine after squeezing it getting rid of excess liquid walked over towards Riley before she sat on the opposite side of the bed and then placed the wet cloth on Riley's forehead for her fever.

"By the way Elijah that's a very good look for you." Katherine said as she looked at what Elijah was currently wearing which was a pair of dark black sweatpants and a white wife beater tank top on causing Elijah to roll his eyes in response before looking back to Riley.

"I approve too 'Lijah, I think that it's a very good look on you. Oh by the way you should totally show Kat that tattoo that you have, actually no on the other hand you shouldn't because you're mine." Riley moaned out in a half-delirious voice causing both Katherine and Elijah to chuckle audibly before Elijah took the bowl which Katherine had just returned with which was full of water so that they could keep a wet cloth for Riley's fever.

"Wait. You have a tattoo Elijah? Man, you've been holding out on me." Katherine said with a taunting voice but then was immediately brought from taunting Elijah upon hearing Riley suddenly groan out in pain. Elijah instantly jumped into action as he climbed up on the bed, getting situated behind Riley so that she was leaning up against his chest as she moaned out in pain.

"It's okay Riley, I'm here, I'm here." Elijah said as he used the wet cloth to wipe off some of the sweat which had accumulated on her forehead until she eventually calmed down and rested back against his chest.

"You smell really nice Elijah. Doesn't he smell nice Kitty-kat?" Riley said to her friend in an almost sing-song voice as she began drifting off to sleep before she could hear what Katherine had to say in response to this.

As Riley was asleep Katherine and Elijah were talking about what was going on in regards to Klaus, and about Riley and his plan to kill Klaus which had Elijah and Riley not been one of the few that Katherine actually never betrayed would never have told her.

"Elijah, I still don't know if either of you will be able to kill Klaus. I mean he is your brother remember, from what Riley told me years ago your family was like her own after her own family turned their backs on her because of what she had to say in regards towards Tatia."

"I know Katerina, but we will put every effort towards killing Klaus."

"You should probably compel me not to tell Klaus anything about your plan to kill him just in case he gets a hold of me Elijah."

" I give my word that I won't compel you to do anything else Katerina, but when did you last have vervain?" Elijah said before turning to look at Katherine who after telling him that she hadn't had vervain since she had been inside the tomb allowed him to compel her.

"I wish that we all had one of you Elijah, Riley is very lucky. I think that if I had known someone like you when I was human I probably would have not become a vampire."

"Why Katerina, you not a vampire?"

"Riley told you of the reason why I was England didn't she?"

"No, only that there were extenuating circumstances but that you had asked her not to tell anyone, and because it didn't risk anyone's life that she would keep that promise, which she has to this day."

"Riley was always good on her word. But Elijah the reason why I came to England was because I had a child out of wedlock, which is why I said that if maybe I had had someone like you then I may not have turned into a vampire." The news of Katherine having had a child shocked Elijah but he kept his face straight and devoid of any and all shock or surprise because he knew that it was already probably pretty hard for Katherine to be vulnerable enough to tell him about her child.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"Stefan? Stefan? You're standing right behind me, aren't you?" Elena said after she had entered Stefan's room only moments earlier and heard Stefan respond just behind her. Elena turned around to see Stefan standing only mere inches away from her and upon turning around she kissed him eagerly after saying that she didn't ever want them to be apart again.

"Me neither, but…"

"No, don't ruin the moment." Elena said as they began kissing once again but Stefan's heart didn't seem to be in it and eventually he stopped leaving Elena to ask him if he really had to ruin the moment just yet which he responded with both a nod and a sad smile.

"I'm totally ruining the moment. Look, I just can't pretend like everything is even remotely okay."

"Katherine is locked away in the tomb Stefan."

"Yeah I know that Elena but we still have this huge pressing issue which is you being a main component in Klaus' ritual as his human sacrifice." Stefan said to Elena as Elena busied herself by walking over to Stefan's dresser and pulled open one of the drawers and after looking for a minute she pulled out a small vial of vervain and opened it and then looked over to Stefan as she walked back over towards him.

" Stefan, both Elijah and Riley promised that they would both do everything to keep both me and everyone else safe as long as we played by Elijah's rules."

"Yeah, right. As long as you play by Elijah's rules, but he said that he would be preoccupied with something which was obviously really important by the way that he was acting while he was rescuing me from the tomb. So in other words he wants you to stop any and all suicidal-like actions and thoughts for the next few days while he's absent."

Elena made a face upon hearing what Elijah had said about suicidal actions as she was pouring the vervain from Stefan's dresser into a cup, clearly not realizing how much of a suicidal person that she was.

"Stefan, please don't go after Isobel."

" Katherine said that Isobel could have some answers for us Elena, and I just have a couple of questions which need answering that's all." Then after taking a moment to figure out how exactly to say what he had heard from Katherine earlier Stefan turned back around to face Elena before saying to her.

"Katherine also mentioned that there were two other people that she knew who would be able to shed a little light on the whole Klaus situation. But Katherine also very clearly explained that she would never in a million give up these two people without a fight, because amazingly she's very loyal to them.. She also mentioned that the three of them , herself included are like family, and that those other two people are the only ones that she has ever trusted."

Stefan after he had finished talking took the vervain from Elena and began to pour the clear liquid into the glass which Elena had only moments ago handed to him, giving the liquid which was in the glass a disdaintful look before turning around to face Elena as she began talking.

"Stefan, I made a deal with Elijah and Riley. Apparently Elijah and Riley knew or either met each other at one point and Riley has been helping Elijah with protecting me so there's that."

"Right, you made a deal with the two of them. I didn't make a deal with either of them. You should keep your deal, especially if you made a deal with Riley. If and when you make a deal with Riley then you need to make sure that you can and will keep the deal, because after you make a deal with her then Riley will make sure that you keep it in the end."

"Stefan, I just don't want anyone getting hurt and why exactly should I worry more about Riley than about Elijah?" Elena asked Stefan as she sat down looking at him with both curiosity and with concern at how she should be more afraid of Riley than of the original vampire.

"Because Elena, I don't know of any vampire in history that has ever defied Riley and has lived to see another day. I heard that Riley one time tore out another vampire's small intestine because they did something to cross her and forced the vampire to stand there and wait until they grew another small intestine before she chose to stake him. Besides Elena when have I ever wanted somebody else to get hurt? Anyway we have Riley who is over a thousand years old in our corner, so don't worry everything will be fine."

After nodding in agreement to what Stefan had just said to her, Elena showed him the glass which had some of the vervain from the vial which Stefan had had in his dresser earlier in it before saying to him.

"Vervain. I made it light, but are you sure that you want to do this? Just because Katherine built up a tolerance to the stuff…"

"Yes, bottoms up. Besides, obviously from what Elijah did to Katherine earlier originals an compel vampires as well as humans so we'll all need to not just be wearing vervain but also be ingesting it as well. Make sure that you tell this to Jeremy, Jenna, and Matt."

And after he had finished saying this to Elena Stefan took the glass from Elena and drank all of its contents causing him to start coughing as a result from the feeling of his throat being on fire which the vervain had caused him to feel.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"How exactly can Elijah compel another vampire?"

"He's an original. I don't really know exactly what that means. I don't think that anybody really knows what that means. Well except for maybe Isobel. Maybe we should ask her." Stefan said to Elena before he stood up from his place where he was sitting on the bed next to Elena and after kissing her on the forehead left her in his bedroom looking worried.

**Downstairs in the Salvatore Boarding House **

" I was born in 1450, so that makes me 560 years old, which is give or take about 440 years younger than Riley is. I still though can't imagine having been around since like the 10th century like Riley and more than likely the rest of the originals have been. Does anyone have any idea as to how old Riley was when she was turned into a vampire?"

"Well if either one of you was a bottle of wine…" Damon joked and then continued on to say " and I think, well from what I can tell Riley was probably around 22 or 23 when she was turned." Rose after hearing this seemed to have a look of concern which then soon after turned into a look of realization before she said to Damon.

" I still can't believe though how close that we both came to dying yesterday. Think what possibly could have happened if Riley had not been here to protect us from Jules. Do you trust Riley Damon? Because I think that you should trust her if the more recent revealing of facts has caused you to not trust her. Because both Riley and Elijah could have taken Elena far away from here a very long time ago Damon."

Damon after taking a moment, seeming almost to ponder over all of the more recent events which have happened before saying to Rose.

" I do trust Riley. She's probably one of the only few people that I actually trust at this moment in time, and one of the few people that I have ever truly trusted. Riley may have hidden the fact that she was an original, but I can understand why she did it, because with Elijah in town and him being an original there would have been no way, even though I've known Riley for a long time, that I probably would have even listened to her."

As Damon was pouring both himself and Rose a glass of blood each Rose began talking to Damon once again with a voice full of inquiry as she was talking.

"I wonder though what other kinds of special enhancements come along with being an original. For one we know that an ordinary stake can't kill an original, and we also know that even a werewolf bit can't kill an original"

"Well at least one good thing came out of this." Rose who was facing away from Damon immediately turned her head back to face Damon causing a loud crack to resonate as her neck cracked from being turned so quickly before saying to him.

" What good thing could have possibly come out of this Damon? We have Riley who is down for the count for the unforeseeable future, and now we have not just one but two originals in Mystic Falls instead of just one?"

"Well, first of all, we might possibly get to know a little bit more about this curse which is connected to Klaus, and maybe we'll even get to know more about Riley and how exactly she knows Elijah and to what extent she is involved with him. Because if she is an original, I'm betting that they all lived around the same area, or maybe not we'll just have to ask Riley."

Rose then after she took a sip of blood from the glass which Damon had given her earlier, Rose seemed to almost ponder something for a minute before taking a deep breath and then said to Damon.

"How exactly are we going to convince the others though to hear her out though Damon? Originals are known as being the strongest vampires as well as being the elite of all vampires-."

Whatever else Rose was about to say was cut off by the sound of a door opening in the background of the boarding house. Damon upon hearing the door both opening and closing signaled to Rose that they should change the subject before he walked over towards the alcohol cabinet, pouring himself a glass of bourbon upon reaching it.

"So how exactly did you ever meet Riley, Rose?" Damon said to Rose as they both pretended that neither of them heard Elena making her way through the boarding house, as she was probably trying to find out where both Damon and Rose were.

"I met Riley, or well me and Trevor met Riley just after we had first been turned. She had helped us with learning how to control the bloodlust and tried at the time to convince a witch to make us daylight rings but to no avail. I remember though that she had mentioned that she was with someone in France, or maybe it was more than one, I can't exactly remember. I am though really grateful that Riley is going to be alright."

"I'm glad that she's going to be okay too Rose. How about you Elena, are you lad that Riley is going to be alright?" Damon said and then turned around to face Elena who was halfway down the staircase and had a shocked look upon her face that she had been discovered. Apparently Elena had thought that she had been more quiet upon exiting Stefan's bedroom upstairs before heading off to look for both him and Rose.

"Uh yeah Damon I'm glad that Riley's going to be alright? But what exactly happened?" Elena asked Damon before Damon chose to ask Elena if she knew exactly where Stefan had headed off to after having met up and having talked to her.

"Stefan left. But Damon I need you to talk to him. Because he's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that that's going to upset Elijah or maybe even Riley." Then after a pause and a deep breath Elena then looked quickly at Damon, because apparently the fact that something had happened to Riley just registered in her mind.

"Wait what do you mean by that? What happened, why are we glad that Riley's going to be okay?" Damon looked first to Rose and then turned back around to face Elena before taking a deep breath and then said with a firm determination in his voice.

" Elena I'm not going to convince Stefan to stop looking for Isobel, because if Elijah or Riley have a problem with him searching for information we'll deal with it then. And Riley got bitten by Jules when she came here and tried to bite both me and Rose here." Then with a great deal of difficulty Damon seemed to have to muster up some courage before saying to Elena with a firm voice.

" Riley pushed both of us out of the way, but because of this Riley got her left shoulder nearly torn off for her efforts, but she told us that she was going to be okay. But Riley also told us that if one of us had gotten bitten that we would be dying slowly and painfully right now."

"Riley also said that she would explain when she got better. Elijah also told Stefan last night that the Martin's would be in charge of protecting you until Riley got better." Rose said interrupting Elena who had looked like she was about to ask about the protection which Elijah had promised her for her friends and family, but then seemed to have another thought.

""Wait what do you mean by that. Why will only the Martin's be looking out after all of us and not Elijah as well Damon? Rose?" Damon rather than answering Elena walked right out of the room and Elena after looking to Rose for a second then chose to follow Damon out of the room, talking to Damon as soon as she reached where Damon had stopped in the next room.

"Damon. Is Riley going to die? Did she just lie to us to make sure that we don't worry about her? Why isn't anyone currently with her right now making sure that she doesn't accidentally kill anyone?!" Damon answered Elena with an almost exasperated sigh before choosing to answer Elena by saying to her.

" The wolf bit caused some kind of infection and Riley is going to get worse before she gets better. Riley told us that she would call or text either myself or Rose when it was all clear. But yeah we all need to steer clear of her right now because apparently the bite can cause both delusions and even a dream-like or even nightmare-like state."

Elena took on a kind of concerned look before asking Damon if the werewolf bite was like some kind of poison, and why if it was so dangerous for Riley to be alone was she alone and by herself struggling through a werewolf bite, which Damon responded by saying to her.

"Elijah is with Riley right now. He's going to make sure that Riley doesn't end up hurting either herself or more importantly someone else."

'Wait! What do you mean that Elijah is watching over Riley?! They seemed to know each other back at my house yesterday, they talked to each other as if they had either met or had somehow encountered each other before yesterday. But Damon what if Riley really is dying? What if she's actually dying and she's just trying to not hurt us?"

"If that's the case then death happens Elena." Damon said to her with a firm and voice which lacked an y and all emotion before continuing on to say. "Every vampire knows this Elena, even a vampire like Riley who has lived for over a thousand years knows that eventually we all will be killed by something. Besides, I don't think that she's lying to us Elena. I think that she's going to be perfectly fine."

While Damon was saying this to Elena though Damon was in his head hoping that Riley was actually telling the truth and not just trying to save him from the pain of having to lose a very good friend that he had known as a human and had helped him as a baby vampire after he had left Stefan who had become self-destructive. She was also the only one who knew exactly why he had turned off his humanity near the end of the 1950's.

**Riley's Loft**

"Please! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Riley yelled out at the top of her lungs as she was thrashing and struggling against Elijah's chest and trying to get herself free from Katherine, who was holding onto her wrists so that she didn't end up hurting herself.

The room melted away all of a sudden as Elijah was being shown the images which were obviously causing her so much pain. Medical supplies lay on metal trays which were located around the room near examination tables but what nearly broke Elijah was the scene which was laid out before him.

The scene which lay before him was three or four men in white coats more commonly worn by doctors and all but one was taking notes as they looked down at the person spread on the examination table and restrained by metal restraints which even he could never break.

Elijah was brought out of his thoughts upon hearing the taller curly black-haired man who Elijah knew now to most likely be scientists rather than doctors begin talking while the other three wrote down what the man was saying.

"13050 has shown remarkable resilience to vervain, and even with the low amounts of blood which we have been giving all of the experiments 13051 still somehow manages to heal at almost regular rate."

The group of scientists all suddenly stood at attention and upon turning around Elijah saw that the reason behind the scientists sudden reactions was that there was a man in a suit, minus the suit jacket accompanied by a vest which matched the dark black color of his pants. No one said what either his name or of what huge importance that he obviously held around here.

The scientists stood waiting for the well-dressed man to reach the table before one of them handed the man a pair of gloves which doctors use for examinations, which made a loud snapping noise as he pulled them on and then grabbed a light from off of the metal tray next to him. Elijah had still yet to see who exactly was lying there restrained on the examination table because the person refused to give any indication to the scientists that she was in any type of pain.

"How are you today 13050? Are you still healing at an almost regular rate even after having been here for three years? I'm beginning to wonder if you're an entirely different breed of vampire all together." Upon hearing this Elijah immediately felt his heart begin to pound so hard that he was surprised that the people in this dream of Riley's could not hear it.

The person still refused to speak so rather than continuing to waste his time in talking to the person who refused to talk to him the man grabbed the scalpel which lay on the metal tray beside him, placing the light which he had picked up earlier back onto the tray. What happened next though nearly caused Elijah to drop down to his knees because the person who lay on the table decided to speak up at this moment in time saying to the man who was obviously in charge.

"Do your worst Augustine. Are you going to remove my rib cage again like you did yesterday? Or are you going to go for an organ this time?"

The voice which had spoken was that of Riley's and after Riley had spoken to the man who was apparently named Augustine nothing but the loud screams of Riley as they cut into and removed pieces of her organs which he knew that due to being an original would grow back faster than an ordinary vampires.

Elijah didn't even try to keep the tears which were falling from his eyes at seeing Riley being tortured in the most inhumane ways that even Elijah had ever seen. At one point he saw the man in question remove one of Riley's lungs making it so that Riley began having trouble breathing, because even though vampires didn't need to breath it was a habit which was never quite broken.

Then suddenly without warning the scene flashed changing to one which contained three cells which were side-by-side and saw that while two of them were occupied there was still one that had yet to be occupied, but Elijah knew that it was probably Riley's.

What surprised Elijah the most though was that in the middle cell there was the form of one Damon Salvatore who was just now regaining consciousness and upon seeing Riley laying down in the cell next to his he used his arms to pull himself over to where he would be able to see the extent of her injuries.

Elijah never knew what happened next though for suddenly he was being ripped from what he had thought to earlier be a nightmare which Riley was having that was clearly a horrific flashback. Elijah would ask her about it later once she was well enough to tell him more, but he would wait as long as need be if that was what Riley needed before she would be able to tell him about it.

Elijah was not going to ask Damon about it though, because even though he had been present during the flashback which he had just witnessed, he would rather hear it from his wife than to go behind her back and ask Damon Salvatore about it. Elijah though was ripped from his thoughts upon feeling the shaking form of Riley as she was recovering from what she had seen in her nightmare, and upon opening her eyes she looked into the face of her husband and then with a shaky voice Riley asked.

"You saw that didn't you? You saw everything up until they brought me back to the cells didn't you 'Lijah?"

"Yeah, I did Riles. But you don't have to tell me about it right now if you don't want to. I can wait until you want to tell me."

"No. It's fine. What you saw was a memory of Augustine, I was an Augustine vampire, I was 13050 Damon who I know that you saw was given the number 21051 as well as another vampire who was number 12144 and we were all poked and prodded relentlessly, me more so because of my miraculous healing abilities as an original which they never found out. There was a person who found out that I was a vampire in 1950 while I was working at the local hospital near Whitmore College."

Elijah rested back up against the headboard with Riley leaning back against his chest, with Katherine leaning up against the headboard situated next to Elijah holding one of Riley's hands as she tried to get back to sleep. Elijah and Katherine could both tell though from how Riley was acting that she had not thought of Augustine for a while and that it had clearly rattled her, so Elijah after getting more comfortable began to think until he came up with the perfect thing.

"Riley, go to sleep. I'll make sure that you don't have any nightmares" Elijah said to her as he placed his head on top of her own as he began to draw small circles with his finger on her thigh as he projected one of the many good memories that he and Riley had had when they were human.

**New World 1011**

Upon opening her eyes Riley noticed that there were two horse which were standing off in the distance and upon taking a closer look she noticed the horse which she had had as a human. The black stallion which had been untamable to all but her which she had named Lascivious because everyone had desired him more than anything else.

Upon turning around Riley saw the figure of her husband walking towards her and she could not help but to smile upon seeing the longer hair which Elijah had had as a human which had reached his shoulders.

"You remembered Elijah." Riley said to her husband as he walked up to her and after choosing to stand behind her and encircling his arms around her waist kissed her on the neck in an attempt to shoe even just a little of the love that he felt for her.

"Of course I did. What kind of husband would I be if I couldn't remember one of my wife's favorite places and things to do when she was human." Elijah said before motioning to the two horses which were awaiting their masters to climb on their backs.

After they had both been riding for a while the two of them reached a river which they had both frequented as humans they dismounted and headed over towards the river. After stripping to their undergarments they both waded into the river which was at first cold before the both of them started moving around.

Then suddenly Elijah vanished being pulled under the water causing Riley to scream out forgetting that this was only a dream. Then suddenly she felt herself being lifted out of the water and being thrown over someone's shoulder and upon realizing who it was Riley started pounding her fists against her husband's back.

"You jerk I was actually worried about you! Next time I'll just allow you to drown!"

"Did you forget that this was a dream? Riley you surprise me." Elijah said to Riley holding her close with his arms around her and looking her in the face after having lowered her into the water pressing his forehead to hers.

"Alright yes, I forgot that this was a overwhelmingly wonderful dream which I was sharing with my husband Elijah Mikaelson." Riley said to him before placing her arms around his neck and then kissed him deeply on the lips which he quickly returned before they separated after what seemed like hours.

After Elijah and Riley had stopped kissing the two of them walked back over to the soft grass and sat on the ground making it slightly damp from their soaking wet bodies. Elijah though rather than sitting beside her sat directly behind her spreading his legs so that she could sit between them and lean back into his warm chest sighing in happiness at how happy Elijah's presence always made her feel.

" I wish that we could always be together like this Elijah." Riley said to her husband who was lightly placing kisses on her neck getting closer and closer to her earlobe which upon reaching he began to suck and nibble on lightly causing Riley to moan.

"Me too love, me too."

**Mystic Grill**

"Hey Damon wolf girl is at the grill." Alaric said into his phone leaving a message for his drinking buddy just as his younger brother chose to walk up to the bar looking to Alaric and then chose to take a seat at the bar next to Alaric before asking him.

"Is that the –"

"Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon a message telling him that she's here."

"So you're doing my older brother's dirty work for him now huh Alaric?" Stefan said to the older man which managed to get a small type of glare from the older man before he replied to Stefan. "She could have a cure for Riley. I mean according to Damon she said that she was going to be alright but hey if we could shorten her suffering then I'm all for it. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal though so I don't know how exactly that she's going to survive Stefan."

"Damon also said that Riley was going to explain as best as she could after she was all better." Stefan said before taking a huge sigh and then after that sigh looked to Alaric with a serious look before asking him if he still had a way to contact Isobel.

"Even if I had a way to contact, there still would be no way that she would help any of us."

"Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus." Alaric looked at Stefan with a hard look realizing what the entire reason behind Stefan even coming to see him was about. " So basically you coming to see me wasn't even about helping Riley out, it's about Elena. Whatever. Here's an old number that I have for Isobel, but don't get too excited, it's probably out of service."

"Well I guess that there's no harm in giving it to me then is there Alaric?" Stefan said to the hunter who after hearing what Stefan had to say, said to him. "You know that you can't trust Isobel Stefan, not when it comes to Elena. But you should show more concern for Riley Stefan, she's the one who saved your brother from being bitten."

"I know that Alaric. I just have to deal with what's going on with Elena first before I can handle anything else." Alaric at this moment seemed to be overwhelmed with anger when he said to the younger Salvatore. "You just hear that one of the people that you probably knew as a human was bitten by a werewolf and you're not even concerned that she could possibly die."

" I know that she could possibly die Alaric which is why I'm trying to focus on Elena because if I don't focus on that then I'll have to focus on how Riley could possibly be dying." Alaric then after looking at how concerned for Riley that Stefan really was before saying to him with an almost resigned voice. " Alright, I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do find it then I'll text it to you."

**Riley's Loft**

"How's Riley doing?" Katherine said to Elijah who had just walked down the metal staircase which led upstairs towards where Riley's bedroom was.

"She's doing fine. I left her with a good dream so that she would possibly be able to sleep before waking up again. You're lucky that you have never been bitten by a werewolf Katerina, because the sickness is awful."

"And unlike you originals I don't have that unique ability to be able to heal from even getting your hear ripped out because it just grows back. Is there even an antidote to a werewolf bite?" Katherine asked Elijah after she had handed him a cup of coffee which she had just poured for him. "There is an antidote for a werewolf bite, one which I will not reveal at this current moment in time."

"Aww. Why not Elijah? Do you not trust me?" Elijah after taking a huge sip from the coffee cup which Katherine had given to him before smiling at her and then looking to her before saying. " I actually do trust you Katerina. But I don't trust that you won't go after this cure if I told you and so for your safety I am going to wait to reveal it to you."

"Yeah that's what they all say to me Elijah. But unlike them I actually believe that you are trying to protect me so I won't pursue it anymore at this moment." Katherine said as she walked over to one of the enormous bookshelves which were positioned near the metal staircase which led upstairs in Riley's loft and pulled out a first edition copy of Gone with the Wind and smiled upon opening the front cover and what was written.

"From E and K. May you have a wonderful birthday." Katherine beckoned Elijah over with a wave of her hand and then watched as Elijah slowly began to smile until there was a huge smile on his face as he read the writing on the inside of the cover.

"Riley always loved her books. This was one of her favorite books at the time don't you remember? She read this book at least five times while we were both in Mystic Falls after going up from New Orleans to a funeral of one of our descendants.

**Mystic Grill**

As Jules is eating Stefan is looking over at her and then he looks down at his phone when he hears his phone go off and upon looking down sees a phone number which Alaric has just texted him which he assumes to be Isobel's number and so after he calls it began to leave a message for Isobel.

"Isobel, It's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you, it's about Elena. Please know that it's important. Also I don't know if this will interest you but Riley Michaels is in town and has been bitten by a werewolf but she is somehow going to survive. Maybe you can possibly reveal how this might be possible."

And after finishing leaving his message for Isobel, hoping that she would get back to him and maybe answer some of their questions he hung up and saw Damon heading over to where Jules was seated and immediately went over and stopped Damon in his path.

"What are you doing here?" Damon said to his younger brother after Stefan had succeeded in stopping him in his path towards Jules in an attempt to get some answers from her.

"I'm waiting for you. Listen, there's a lot of people here." Stefan said to his older brother who was still obviously both very pissed off and angry at Jules and how she had bitten one of his oldest friends, which was clear when he said in response. "Well there goes my plan to rip her spleen out through her back."

"Listen, hey I know that you're upset about how both you and Rose would be dead if it had not been for Riley, but you have to keep in mind that she's going to be fine. So please don't do anything that will result in the death of either you or someone else that Elena cares about." Stefan said to his older brother after he had placed a restraining hand on his brother's chest trying his best to calm him down before he did something impulsive.

"Why does everyone think that I'm upset about that? Riley is going to be fine, and so there's nothing to be upset about because since she's going to heal I don't have any reason to be upset about the fact that had she not protected both me and Rose that one of us would be dying right now."

" I'm just going to be having a friendly little chat with lady wolf over there brother. So ease up." And after he had said this to his younger brother Damon after shoving his younger brother's hand away he began to stalk over to where Jules was currently sitting.

Stefan just as he was about to head over towards where both his brother and the she-wolf were was interrupted by the sound of his phone as it began to ring and upon looking down at the screen immediately answered it before leaving the Mystic Grill leaving Damon to deal with Jules.

"Well, if it isn't the one that I meant to kill… I'll have to get that right next time. You're very fortunate that your friend… Riley was it, saved both you and that other female vampire, otherwise you would be dead right now." Anything that Damon was about to say had immediately been wiped from his brain upon hearing that Jules knew that Riley was going to survive her bite, which instantly made him curious as to how she knew this.

"You won't live to see another full moon unless you tell me both exactly how you know that Riley is going to survive and how exactly we can cure the bite so that Riley doesn't have to suffer through it until she gets better." Jules upon hearing what Damon had to say just simply smirked and then said to him that both he and all of his friends were obviously all idiots.

"I can't believe how stupid all of you are. If you would just pay attention to what all of your vampire senses are telling you when you're around her then you would have your answer. But then again I guess that you wouldn't be able to fully understand unless you could actually smell the power which radiates off of Riley."

Damon was steadily becoming more and more annoyed at how vague the she-wolf was being with him in regards to a possible cure for a werewolf bite and almost missed Jules as she was walking past him towards the exit. Reacting more on impulse than on anything else Damon grabbed ahold of Jules' arm but upon grabbing her she said to Damon with an angry look.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then you are very, very stupid."

"Your friend Riley will be fine vampire, she doesn't need a cure, but even if she did need a cure then there would be no way in hell that I would ever give it to you or anyone else for that matter. Especially for a vampire such as Riley who is ancient even by vampire standards, and who has more power than any of you can possibly imagine."

Damon just let go of Jules' arm at this point in time because it seemed that though Jules was not afraid of him or any other vampires; she was obviously somewhat afraid and even wary of Riley for some reason, which he fully intended to figure out.

**Riley's Loft**

Elijah looked up from where he was situated which was leaning back against the headboard of Riley's bed while she rested back against him to see Katherine holding in her arms a set of new sheets. " I brought some new sheets for Riley Elijah. So can you maybe pick her up or something while I change them so that she doesn't have to have sheets which have old blood on them?"

Elijah rather than even saying anything in response to what Katherine had just said simply slid out from behind Riley slowly and then picked her up in a bridal style while Katherine changed the sheets, which for some reason caused Riley to laugh at.

"I never thought that I would ever see you doing something as mundane as changing sheets on a bed Kat." Riley said in response to both Katherine and Elijah's inquiring looks, which then caused the two to start laughing along with a slightly delirious Riley.

After Katherine had finished changing the sheets on the bed Elijah as he was about to place Riley back on the bed changed his mind at the last moment and asked Katherine to go and fill up the bathtub.

As Katherine was doing that Elijah went over to Riley's dresser and looked through them until he found a pair of sleep pants which he recognized as the ones which had gone missing from his side of the dresser a few days ago before smiling in response upon seeing them before grabbing a shirt for her to sleep in as well.

"Hey Elijah I got the bath ready, will you need any help or do you think that you can handle Riley by yourself?" Katherine said upon walking back into the bedroom as Elijah was picking up Riley so that they could get her into the bathtub only a few feet away.

"You might as well because Riley might start any minute just having nightmares or hallucinations, you can never be sure with a werewolf bite when they're just going to hit you." Katherine rather than even saying anything just merely nodded before following Elijah who was carrying Riley into the large master bathroom and watched as he undressed her before placing her slowly in the warm water which Katherine had filled the tub with.

"Elijah this reminds me of New Orleans does this remind you of New Orleans?" Riley asked Elijah with eyes that clearly showed that she was clearly only half aware of where she was at the moment as a result of the werewolf bite. Elijah upon seeing the look in Katherine's eyes which was probably the exact same look which was in his eyes said to her that they would deal with the wolf later.

"No 'Lijah. Don't want to risk you or Kitty-kat getting bit." Was what Riley said in response to seeing the looks in both Elijah and Katherine's eyes, making it apparent that Riley was obviously a little more present. So rather than responding to what she had just said Katherine went over to the sink and grabbed one of the many hairbands which were laying on the counter and then walked over to Riley and after kneeling she pulled Riley's hair up into a messy bun so that her hair wouldn't get wet.

After Katherine had done this Riley looked her in the face and then said to the two vampires next to her shocking them both when she said. "I really miss Rebekah and Kol, I wish that they were here Elijah."

And before Elijah or even Katherine could even think of something to say Riley simply turned her head so that she was looking at a black and white picture of the entire Mikaelson family hung on the wall of them shoulder to shoulder which had been taken in New Orleans before she closed her eyes and then tilted her head back so that it was leaned up against the tub as both Elijah and Katherine began helping her wash off all of the sweat which had accumulated on her body before the werewolf bite made her delirious again.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon upon opening the door to the boarding house listened for a moment before he looked to the kitchen and upon looking to the kitchen he saw Rose with a glass of blood. It was both obvious as well as clear that she had been waiting for Damon to return so that she could learn if there was a way for them to cure Riley's werewolf bite.

For even though the werewolf bite for some reason was not going to kill Riley, it would be amazing if they could find some type of cure so that in case one of them got bitten they could heal the person.

"Jules wouldn't tell me anything except for how stupid we all are and that if we were still connected with both the Old Powers which would make it so that we would be able to even just feel or even smell the power which radiates off of her like she can as a werewolf." Rose seemed to ponder for a second and then something seemed to just click as an expression which Damon was unable to decipher so he asked her what she was thinking.

Rose for a moment seemed to consider whether she should tell Damon what exactly she was thinking before she said to him, "I'm not exactly sure if what I'm thinking about Riley is right. So rather than saying what I think is right we're both going to wait until Riley tells us Damon."

"By the way, who would have thought that you would be such a nice guy under all of that tough exterior. I mean not just anyone would go above and beyond for an old friend when it came to having to talk to a werewolf, and you're just doing it so that Riley doesn't have to suffer." Rose said to Damon who first looked away almost as if he was looking around to see if anyone was listening before saying to Rose.

"If you tell anyone that I said this then I will stake you in the heart Rose. I care about Riley like the sister that I never had because upon becoming a vampire Riley and another man who I can't remember the face of helped me and tried to help Stefan for three months before they had to return to wherever it was that both Riley and the man were living at the time."

"Right after the two of them left Stefan went off the deep end because for some reason he had no control anymore which was when I left him."

And after finishing what he had said to her Damon walked out of the room and up towards his bedroom leaving Rose to think over why Damon exactly couldn't remember the face of the other man before she also headed up to the bedroom which she was staying in upstairs.

**Mystic Falls 1864**

"Giuseppe both Riley and myself cannot thank you enough for the kindness which you are showing to us both by allowing us to stay in the safety of your home." Elijah said to the elder Salvatore as both Riley and Elijah stood just inside the door of the Salvatore House.

The three of them were suddenly were interrupted from their thoughts when there was a loud noise, and upon looking over towards where it was coming both Riley and Elijah smiled upon seeing a man of about twenty-three walking towards the Salvatore House accompanied by the younger Stefan Salvatore whom Giuseppe had told them about but they had yet to meet.

Riley couldn't help but to smile as the two brothers who looked like complete and utter opposite walked side-by-side with their arms over the others shoulder with grins which spread from ear to ear. The two brothers reminded both Riley and Elijah of the sons which they had had as humans who had also been just as close as these two appeared to be.

Upon reaching the door both Stefan and the other man who was yet to be given a name that Riley could remember him by immediately straightened and the older of the two asked their father what exactly was going on.

"These two will be staying with us for an undetermined amount of time. This is Elijah Mikaelson and Riley Specter his fiancé who are to be married in a year's time." The elder Salvatore said to his two sons as they listened to what he was saying to them.

Elijah and Riley had told Giuseppe that the two of them were engaged rather than that they were married because of the recent event which included Kol having slaughtered a good many people around New York causing undue suspicion to both the Original family and to vampires.

Making it so that Riley, Elijah, Rebekah, and Niklaus opted to visit different areas so that if Mikael did come looking in America for them that they would not be where the rumours said that they were, so Elijah and Riley had traveled up to New York to visit some of their children's descendants as one of them had just recently died and they also enjoyed their company.

Riley and Elijah were both then ripped from their thoughts upon hearing Giuseppe chiding his older son whose name was apparently Damon as he was saying to him angrily.

"Damon you are a disgrace! You will not abandon the war effort which you have been fighting in, what you are fighting for is important! You will return when you were told to."

"I refuse father! I will never return to fight for something that I do not even believe in, I would rather be declared a coward than to be one who is fighting for something which I do not support!" Damon yelled back in response to what his father had said to him, his words clearly gaining him respect from Elijah, which Riley could clearly tell from the look in his eyes, and from her as well.

"What say you Mr. Mikaelson, do you believe my son a coward? Ms. Specter?" Giuseppe said to both Elijah and Riley who now had the entire attention of not just the Salvatore family but also had the ear of some of the grounds men as well, but this still changed nothing as Elijah replied in a firm voice.

"My father fought in wars, and he trained both my siblings as well as myself with a ferocity which was unlike any other which has yet to be matched by any other." He paused for a moment before continuing on to say.

" My father knew that there would always be more fights so he trained us, some of these scars I still bare, but when I fought in a war all I could think of was why am I killing a man who could have family the same as me, and was the reason that I had killed him a good enough reason for me to?" As soon as Elijah had finished talking Riley spoke up not having any restraint left for what she clearly needed to get out.

"My belief Mr. Salvatore is that one should fight to defend both family and what they truly believe is right, for what would could possibly be gained from a war if you had in essence nothing that would be gained?" And as soon as Riley had finished what she had said both Elijah and Riley excused themselves from Giuseppe's presence before heading inside to where their room was.

The two of them stopped halfway up the staircase though upon hearing someone trying to catch up with the two and upon turning around saw Damon who asked them if he could talk to them so they continued up towards their room.

Upon reaching the room Damon reached his hand out for first Elijah and then for Riley to shake before saying to them.

" I am truly grateful for your words against my father." And the way in which Damon spoke made it blatantly clear that few ever defended him against the wrath of his own father, Stefan maybe some of the time defending him from his father's wrath.

" My own father was much like your own Mr. Salvatore. He had a particular hatred for my younger brother and could not understand why at every turn that I would defend him from his wrath but because he could not stop me from protecting Nik from him, he merely started in on me as well.

"But because of how loyal my family more so both Nik and myself to each other it resulted in Nik defending me as well which made it so that my father would still get him sometimes."

Damon smiled and then said looked to the two Original vampires before saying "Well I still cannot thank you both enough."

"You need not thank us for speaking our minds against someone who asked for them Mr. Salvatore " Riley said to Damon which caused Damon to smirk and then with a smile which resulted in both Elijah and Riley smiling in response he said to them.

"Please call me Damon."

**Riley's Loft **

Both Elijah and Katherine were looking down at Riley who was at the moment sleeping peacefully which had been nearly impossible because of the werewolf venom in silence both smiling before Katherine broke the silence.

"What do you think that she is dreaming about?" Elijah after removing his gaze from Riley and then looked to Katherine before saying to her, "Hopefully whatever it is will keep her asleep until the venom is out of her system Katerina," before he walked out of the room to retrieve one of the many blood bags from the cooler which was located behind one of the many bookshelves in Riley's loft when suddenly he heard Katherine yell out.

"I don't think that that's going to happen Elijah! Now come back in here before Riley—" Whatever Katherine had been about to say was cut off suddenly and upon rushing into the room blood bag still in hand Elijah froze for a moment upon seeing Riley had bitten into Katherine's neck and was feeding from her.

"Elijah! Get her off of me—" Katherine yelled at him but Elijah never had to do anything because apparently Riley smelled the human blood which was in the blood bag still in his hand. Riley upon seeing the blood bag almost seemed to salivate, and before Elijah even realized what was happening Riley was headed for him in a frenzy.

Upon reaching him though Riley seemed to realize that the blood which was running through Elijah's body was both a lot warmer and a lot more appetizing that what was in that bag. Making it so that when she changed course from the blood bag to his neck all that he could do was try and make it so that when she bit into his neck that she didn't rip out his throat.

"Riles—You need to stop…' Elijah said struggling to talk through the immense amount of blood which he was losing as Riley was doing her best to drain him dry at the moment. Elijah felt darkness surrounding him as Riley continued to drink and drink, which surprised him when suddenly he felt her jerk away and couldn't stop his legs from collapsing underneath the weight of his body which were weak from the amount of blood which Riley had taken from him.

Upon falling to the floor he couldn't distract himself from the immense feeling of hunger which had been manageable earlier was now overwhelming as he felt a huge pounding in his head.

Suddenly he was distracted by the noise of Riley crying and then felt his head being placed on Riley's lap as she began kissing him, apologizing over and over as he was still trying to open his eyes which was nearly impossible due to the immense hunger which was overwhelming him.

"Elijah, I'm so sorry!" Elijah couldn't help but to stare at her in amazement as her cries lessened as she tried to calm herself down from the sight of Elijah's neck which was still covered in his own blood. Riley's mouth was still covered in his blood from just moments earlier creating an almost panicked look on Riley's face, which was near impossible to accomplish.

When Elijah began to smile broadly at her though Riley just stared at him with a weird look as she tried to figure out why exactly he was smiling so big. When Katherine who had finally come back with at least six blood bags she looked first from Riley and then to Elijah before looking to Riley again before saying.

"I think that you broke him Riley." This caused Elijah to laugh which in turn caused Riley to laugh a nervous laugh as she ran her hands through his hair as she supported him so that he would be able to drink the first of the blood bags which Katherine handed to Riley to feed him.

"Katherine would you please go and get me a washcloth, or something to clean up all of this blood." Riley said to her friend not even looking up from Elijah as she spoke to her and upon hearing footsteps meaning that Katherine was doing what she had asked Riley looked down at her husband before asking him why exactly he had been smiling so broadly after she had nearly ripped his throat out.

"It wasn't really that part it was after that when you were freaking out so badly, you were covered in blood but yet you were still the most beautiful woman that I have ever met." Riley could do nothing but laugh at what he had just said to her and after a moment with washcloth in hand which Katherine had just returned with she began to clean the blood off of his neck but not before kissing him on the temple and saying to him.

"You're such a hopeless romantic."

Knowing that she wouldn't have it any other way as she looked down at the ruined white dress shirt which was covered in Elijah's own blood which caused her to smirk and him to frown upon realized what her reason was for her smile.

**Mystic Grill**

"Thank you for coming." Jules said to Tyler as he sat down in the booth at the Mystic Grill and after telling the waitress who came what he wanted he looked at Jules with mistrust and curiosity before saying to her.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just to be your friend. Mason would have wanted that. I also know about Mason and you Tyler." And Tyler after taking a moment in which he seemed to almost be trying to calm himself down asked Jules with a voice which clearly showed how much he actually trusted her replied, " What exactly do you think that you know about Mason and me?"

"Let's cut the crap Tyler. I know that you're a werewolf and I also know that your little blonde friend Caroline is a vampire." "How exactly do you know about Caroline?" "You can't sniff them out? How green are you?" Then after a moment Jules face took on a look of shock as she came to the realization that Tyler had yet to even go through his first full moon yet.

"Mason is dead Tyler, he's not missing like everyone else including your little blonde vampire friend would have you think." Tyler after looking her in the face almost as if he was trying to figure out if she was lying or not when Jules continued on saying in an angry voice. " And you know who killed him Tyler, your little blonde vampire," " No, Caroline would never do that."

"She and her little vampire friends were behind it Tyler." "Caroline is the only vampire in town." " Is that what she told you? Caroline lied Tyler, this town is crawling with vampires but don't worry we'll get them."

Tyler after a moment seemed to consider the fact that Caroline had actually maybe lied to him before looking at Jules and then asked her exactly who she was which she responded in kind by saying, "I'm your friend. There are also others like us and they're on their way."

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"You'll be able to talk to us tomorrow? Alright, just call or text before you head over here tomorrow Riley. Oh and Riley… I'm glad that you're okay."

Then after a moment Damon hung up and looked at Rose who was leaning up against the kitchen counter and who had a look like a kid who had just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Because after he had turned around Damon realized exactly why that was when he saw an angry Elena, probably due to the fact that something had been hidden from her.

"What exactly are you and Riley going to be talking about tomorrow Damon?" The tone of her voice made Damon want to scream out in anger because Elena had no right to question his motives but rather than yelling he took a deep breath and then looked her in the face before saying.

" Go home Elena, you will find out tomorrow. You coming Rose?" After looking over his shoulder to see if the female vampire was following him Damon headed up the staircase and towards his bedroom, not even looking back to see if Elena was still in the living room.

**Gilbert House**

When Elena arrives back home and sees Stefan upon walking in through the door she after taking a moment to collect herself looked at him for a moment before opening her mouth. "Stefan, your home."

"Do you know if Riley was lying or not about whether she was going to live or not?" "Damon was talking on the phone with her earlier, and from the sound of things Riley should be fine." Elena was about to question Stefan about how Riley was going to obviously be revealing some things tomorrow but then stopped realizing that she could just head over to the Boarding house tomorrow to find out.

Elena was glad that she had not voiced this when Stefan revealed that he had called Isobel earlier, which made Elena a little annoyed that Stefan had not told her that he had been able to contact Isobel but then decided instead of getting mad to just ask him.

"Did you find her?" Rather than answering Elena he turned around to look over to where John Gilbert now stood, who upon saying hello to Elena was immediately treated as if he was old gum which was not even worthy to be stuck on the bottom of her shoe.

**Riley's Loft 11:00 p.m**

Riley, Elijah, and Katherine were all laying underneath the covers of Riley's king bed with Elijah and Riley laying on one side with Riley who was resting her head on Elijah's chest, on the way to falling asleep along with both Elijah and Katherine who had fallen asleep minutes ago.

Suddenly all three were wide awake though, for there was suddenly a loud clang as someone knocked on the huge metal door downstairs which was locked shut for the night. After looking at Katherine for a moment Elijah and Riley climbed out of bed and headed downstairs towards the noise which had so rudely interrupted what had been complete silence.

Upon opening the door both Originals saw a small bottle of blood on the floor along with a note attached to it.

And upon looking down at the card which had been attached to the neck of the bottle Elijah slowly read out to Riley what the card said.

"Just in case it happens again."—Nik


	10. Daddy Issues

Elijah's Petrova

**Daddy Issues **

**Riley's Loft**

Riley after pausing for a moment so that she could regain her thoughts and think about what exactly she was going to do next walked back to her room and then after grabbing her phone and punching in the number which she was about to call she hit the call button and then waited for the person to answer the call because she knew that he would.

"Riley, I knew that you would be calling me sometime today." The voice of Niklaus Mikaelson said upon answering the phone causing Riley to become cautious because he sounded as if he was in an overly happy mood which meant that he could blow up at any moment in time.

"Nik first of all how did you know where I live, and second what was the reason for you sending me the only thing which will get rid of a werewolf bite over constant consumption?"

"Riley, I look up on you now and again because I know that for one that my brother would kill me if anything happened to you, also I know your phone number so don't you think that it would be very easy for me to find out where you live?"

"And the second reason?" Riley said into the phone cautiously trying to keep the tone out of her voice because even if she had no reason to be afraid of him she couldn't allow him any reason to believe that there were two someone's in her loft which she would rather him not know about.

"The second reason being that I won't have you suffering from a werewolf bite again if I can help it because for one thing I need you to keep a constant watch on my moonstone, and second being that you are my sister in everything but blood and don't worry I haven't looked into you as far as to just where you live and what your phone number was." Niklaus said to her before pausing for a moment giving her room to say to him, "_Thank you _for that courtesy Nik, and don't worry your moonstone is still as safe as ever."

"Good, now listen I've got to go look into a lead in regards to the doppelgänger but you had better keep the moonstone in Mystic Falls alright?"

Riley after taking a deep breath told him that she would keep a close eye on it before hanging up on him and upon turning around saw the questioning look of Katherine along with the concerned look from her husband which Elijah had all over his face.

"What did you mean when you said Riley that Klaus' blood was the only cure for a werewolf bite over constant consumption?" Katherine finally said to her friend breaking the silence which had become all-consuming after Riley had hung up on Klaus.

After taking a deep breath Riley looked to Elijah with a questioning look almost as if she was asking for his advice in whether to reveal a secret before turning back to look at Katherine once again. "What I am going to tell you cannot leave this room alright?" After seeing Katherine nod Riley then chose to continue on to reveal what she had meant by her words earlier.

"Nik as you know is cursed with being the only vampire werewolf hybrid in this world but has been trying to break the curse which binds his werewolf side which was suppressed by a witch about a thousand years ago."

"Yeah I know that stupid story Riley, if you remember correctly I was one of the people that actually got to almost witness firsthand the ritual which Klaus was trying to do. Or don't you remember?" Katherine said to the older vampire with a voice that was clearly trying to say 'get to the point already' as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah well apparently all of the werewolf blood couldn't be totally eradicated from Nik's blood because if a person was to get bitten by a werewolf then they could survive if they drank about a shot glass worth of his blood for a week survive but they would have to drink it every day or else they would die." Katherine looked at Riley and then to Elijah before asking them both why they had never told her this secret before which Riley after taking a moment responded.

"You would have to consume his blood constantly for at least a week if not more Kat, don't you get it? No one except for an original could get that close to his blood. Anyway the only reason that we found out was that I was the one that Klaus accidentally bit when he first transformed and after the curse was on him he sat with me and gave me blood at one point when Elijah asked him to watch me and we discovered that it helped with the pain and so we found out that consuming it constantly would get rid of the bite."

Katherine's face went from shocked to amaze in less than thirty seconds and upon finally gathering her thoughts she spoke up. "Do you think that if and when Klaus breaks his curse that his blood will be able to completely heal a werewolf bite?"

"Don't start getting any ideas Katerina, Klaus if he sees you will immediately strike you down without a second's thought." Riley said to her friend who she had known ever since even Katherine's human days and so when she would even sound like she was going to get into trouble Riley would try in any shape or form to convince her to rethink her idea, as would Elijah who had been Katherine or Katerina's friend for the same amount of time.

"Look, you don't have anything to worry about I'm not going to try in any shape or form to get near Klaus unless I have a foolproof form of killing him." After Katherine had said this to the two Original vampires all three of them headed back towards Riley and Elijah's bedroom so that they could get Riley to rest a little bit more before either Klaus or the Mystic Falls version of the Scooby Gang could interrupt once again.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"So before I spill all of the details on my own miraculous recovery you're going to explain exactly why you brought back John Gilbert Stefan. Because you have two Original vampires in your arsenal and you chose to call for John Gilbert of all people?" Riley said trying her best not to walk over and to strangle the younger vampire because it was well known by many vampires who had heard of John that his methods were often both extreme and often overdone.

"Yes you should explain to all of us exactly why you chose to trust in John instead of in the two Original vampires which are standing right here in front of you Stefan." Elijah said in a voice which clearly showed that he would not accept anything less than the truth in regards to exactly why he called the man and Rose upon hearing the tone of Elijah's voice began to look very nervous in regards to having what was now discovered to be two Original vampires in the room.

"Look I went to go looking for Isobel but instead of getting Isobel I got John instead. Isobel said that John could help us and we're desperate." What Stefan was saying though was immediately cut off by the enraged voice of Rose as she nearly yelled out in response after looking to both Elijah and Riley first.

"We're not that desperate Stefan. The man tried to from Damon has told me so far barbecue him, you do not trust someone who would try and kill your brother!"

"Did I ever say that I trusted him? No I did not Rose—" but whatever Stefan was going to say was cut off immediately by Riley.

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE!" Every single head even Elijah's turned to look at the female Original vampire as she stood evidently trying her best to keep calm in the room full of what had now become a room full of yelling vampires.

"Elena is at the door so I suggest that someone should go and answer the door before I become too angry to explain exactly how I did not die from the werewolf venom which entered into my own body." Riley said in a voice which clearly showed how close she was to simply breaking someone's neck at this point in time so rather than argue anymore Rose walked over to the front door and after moving to let Elena in she closed the door and let Elena walk in to meet the other three vampires who were already there.

"Alright so how exactly did you manage to survive a werewolf bite Riley? Is it just you that can survive a werewolf bite or is all Originals which can survive a werewolf bite?" Damon asked with a calm voice which caused Stefan to become alarmed at how calm his older brother was in this current situation due to the fact that he was usually always the one who would attack first then ask questions later.

"No it's not just me that can survive from a werewolf bite, if Elijah here was bitten then he would have survived just as I would have survived, but if you or Rose had been bitten Damon then one of you would have been dead." Damon nodded with a look on his face which showed that he was trying to think of another question which he was on the verge of asking but wasn't quick enough to ask before Elena interrupted him.

"How did you and Elijah meet Riley? Because from the interaction which you both had back at my house it seems that the two of you have met each other before just recently."

"Riley and I had the fortune of meeting each other when she moved into the village which I lived in with my mother and father during my time as a human after which we shortly were married."

"WHAT!?" Three voices suddenly yelled questioning that very statement which Elijah had just said aloud to the room because never in any of their wildest dreams would any of them have imagined that both Riley and Elijah were married.

"Yeah it's true. In fact from what I can tell Damon over here either already figured it out or was well on his way to figuring it out." Riley said with a smile as she looked over to Damon who had a questioning look on his face before he opened his mouth and asked her.

"What I don't exactly get though is why can't either Stefan or I remember that you two were married back when you came to Mystic Falls during the time in which we were humans because I vaguely remember a man who accompanied you during this time Riley." Riley looked first to Elijah and then after smiling at him looked first to Damon who had an expression which clearly showed that he wanted answers and then to Stefan's face which clearly showed that he had not remembered Elijah in the slightest.

"You were always so strong of mind Damon that I never thought that It would take a little bit more to compel you. "Which was why we didn't compel you to forget Riley because due to Katherine's presence in Mystic Falls it was easier just to compel away my identity and not myself entirely. Therefore making it easier because not everyone in Mystic Falls remembered me that well anyway. Besides both me and Riley were trying to keep a low profile on our way back to New Orleans because we had been up north at a funeral for some of the few remaining descendants of ours."

Elijah said with a broad smile on his face before walking over towards Damon and after reaching the older Salvatore vampire he looked him in the face and after Damon looked to Riley and upon seeing her nod Damon looked back to Elijah and nodded in agreement of whatever Elijah was going to do to him.

"You, Elijah, and myself instantaneously bonded upon our arrival in Mystic Falls because upon our arrival we overheard both you and your father arguing about the matter of you being sent off to war." Riley said and then after taking a breath she looked over to her husband and after Elijah nodded in response he walked over and stood directly in front of the older Salvatore. The Original vampire seemed to be gathering himself before he looked Damon straight in the eye with an unwavering gaze and then said.

"Remember everything which I told you to forget."

Images flashed throughout Damon's mind rapidly and he stood there in a daze as Elijah walked over to where Stefan was standing and said words similar to what he had said to Damon so that he would remember him. Everyone was suddenly ripped from the scene though when Damon walked over and with a powerful right-hook punched Elijah in the jaw resulting in a loud cracking noise as his fist made impact with Elijah's jaw.

As everyone stood staring in shock at what had just happened the front door of the boarding house was being opened in the background surprising everyone except for Damon, Elijah, and Riley who were in a discussion and were too busy to notice as Caroline walked into the boarding house.

"I can't believe that you made me forget how close we were you jerk! I mean you and Riley were two of the very few people who ever took my side against my father." As soon as Damon had finished saying this to Elijah he looked first to Elijah and then to Riley and then started laughing aloud an action which was mirrored by the other two along with Stefan who was standing off to the side.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked as she stood there looking lost because she had just walked into the boarding house only moments ago and was lost as a result.

"Damon and Stefan just remembered all of the memories which were compelled away by Elijah so that we wouldn't have to worry about them being harmed by the very reason that we had to leave Mystic Falls." Riley said and then regretted what she had said because she knew that someone was going to ask now why both her and Elijah had had to leave, and she wasn't disappointed only seconds later.

"Wait what would make two Original vampires have to flee from Mystic Falls, because I think that that's something that we have the right to know." Elena said in a commanding tone which Riley chose to respond by vamping over to stand right in front of Elena before saying to her in a commanding and angry tone.

"You listen to me little girl. Both Elijah and I are telling you these things because we want to, there is nothing that you could ever do to make us tell you these things. We are telling you because we want to, so you had better not start trying to order us around."

"You seem to forget Elena that we are vampires and that we could at any moment snap your neck, so you will not order us around." Damon said immediately after Riley had paused, a comment which caused everyone to immediately look to Damon. "I'm just saying something that's true, we all know it but I'm just saying that Elena seems to have forgotten that the entire world doesn't center around her."

After finishing Damon chose to then walk over to where the liquor cabinet was and after offering some to both Elijah and Riley both who accepted he poured some alcohol for himself and then sat on the couch bourbon in hand before Riley motioned for Elijah to explain as to why they had left.

"Riley and myself left not due to our own fear from something but rather because of the fact that a certain vampire hunter was rumored to have been around those parts at the time, and rather than risk both Damon and Stefan's lives as newly turned vampires I compelled them to forget and then we left after teaching them how to survive."

"What can kill you?" Stefan asked both of the original vampires who were getting situated on the couch with Elijah who was sitting with Riley in his lap both who were drinking the bourbon which Damon had given them both. Riley looked at them all with an almost patronizing look before saying to them, "As if we would ever tell you that, even if there was a way of permanently killing us, but before we continue I think that there is something that Caroline needs to tell us, as well as Elena because I don't believe that she was told of our little meeting."

"Wait, first let me ask something that I'm dying to know." Caroline said before looking first to Riley and then to Elijah before asking Riley. "How exactly do you know Katherine, because every time that I hear about Katherine it sounds as if you've known her for ages." Riley smiled along with Elijah and then after looking at him and nodding as if deciding something she looked back at Caroline before saying, "I've known Katherine since she was human."

"Then how do you know so much about doppelgängers Riley? You seem to always have an answer when it comes to them you seem to always have the answer." Caroline said to her and Riley smiled and looked at Elijah with an almost devious grin before looking back at her and saying in an almost regretful voice.

"Caroline I am so glad that you seem to have your head on straight. And to answer your question I would be ashamed if I didn't know about doppelgängers, because my sister was the original doppelgänger who Elena is descended from. Both her and I had children which continued on both the Petrova line and mine and Elijah's line."

"What do you mean by your and Elijah's line?" Elena asked in a curious voice not seeming to get what Riley was saying so before Riley could say anything Caroline interrupted. "They obviously had children before they became vampires Elena that's what she means when she says continuing on her line. By the way what exactly is your real last name Riley? Please tell me that it's not actually Smith which Elijah is going by. No offense."

"None taken Ms. Forbes. And the last name which is still alive due to our human descendants from the children that Riley had as a human is Mikaelson. Elijah and Riley Mikaelson." Elijah said to the younger vampire and when he said both his and Riley's real names he seemed to almost exude pride from the fact that both him and Riley were married and both shared the same last name.

"Riley and I upon meeting each other were in love, it wasn't very long until we were married." Elijah said as he placed his arm around Riley who leaned back against his chest and seemed to relax immediately as this happened which everyone noticed, especially Caroline and Rose who smiled in response before Caroline spoke up.

"Not to be a downer and everything but we all have a major problem right now." Stefan sat down in one of the empty armchairs before he looked at Caroline and then asked what was wrong. "Tyler knows about you and Damon. He also knows that Damon killed Mason and I never said a word about it."

"Jules probably told Tyler everything about what is going on in Mystic Falls." Rose said looking to Damon for support in her comment and upon seeing him nod looked then to Riley and Elijah who nodded as well in agreement. "Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed by how I lied to him, and so this is really bad though he knows now that there's more than just one vampire in Mystic Falls."

"In hindsight Tyler should have figured out that there had to be at least two vampires in Mystic Falls because someone had to turn you into a vampire." Stefan said in response to what Caroline was saying which everyone seemed to be in agreement with as they looked to Caroline to see what else had gone wrong. "You're not going to kill him are you Damon?" She asked in a desperate voice which clearly showed how much she didn't want Damon to kill Tyler so Damon, surprised everyone when he looked at her and then said.

"As long as he doesn't come after me or anyone on the full moon then he's safe, but Jules, Jules is dead." Everyone other than Riley and Elijah seemed to stop breathing as they all looked at Damon in shock as to what he had just said to Caroline, obviously thinking that he had suffered some type of brain malfunction.

"What? Alright look, it's too much effort for me to hunt down dog breath and then rip his heart out. So as long as he doesn't threaten me or try to kill me he can keep his heart." Damon after saying this took a huge swig of his drink and then stood up to go and refill his drink asking both Riley and Elijah if they wanted more as well which they both did.

"Well even so can you at least talk to him Stefan? Because out of all of us I think that he'll most likely listen to you because he won't listen to either Damon or me and if he becomes violent then he could kill Elena. So please talk to him." Caroline said and Riley nearly busted out laughing upon seeing the look which she had pointed in Stefan's direction because there was no way in hell that Stefan or anybody else for that matter would be able to refuse that face, made even more evident when Stefan just simply nodded in agreement causing Elijah to smirk and for Riley and Rose to bust out laughing.

Then she suddenly sobered up at the thought that Caroline would probably be on the werewolves' radar because of Tyler and so she immediately just as Damon was opening his mouth to speak to Stefan interrupted and to the entire room she spoke up and said.

"There is no way that I'm leaving Caroline alone today, because now the wolves will have Caroline on their radar so I'm going to stick around her today alright?" Everyone looked at Riley with wide-eyed surprise at what Riley had just said, all except for Elijah because he knew that Riley would never allow anyone to suffer at the hands of the wolves. 'Unless of course they deserved it' he thought to himself with a smirk.

After everyone had nodded in agreement Damon began once again after inwardly thanking Riley for protecting the vampire that he had sired.

"Now tell us exactly what possessed you to bring either John or Isobel to Mystic Falls Elena or maybe even Stefan because someone had better explain soon before I have to compel it out of them." Damon said aloud not specifically speaking to either Stefan or to Elena mainly just expressing how he wanted an answer.

"Yes, explain someone because I am still unsure as to why you would choose to summon either a vampire hunter, or even someone as unstable as Isobel Flemming." Elijah said looking first to Stefan and then to Elena who was looking uncomfortable underneath the male Original vampires gaze. "Look I'm sorry if I don't trust either you or Riley completely but it's not my fault that I don't trust someone who just says that they're going to protect Elena." Stefan said as he looked around the room and as if he realized what he had just said immediately became quiet upon seeing Riley's face.

"Trust! Trust! Stefan both Elijah and I have done nothing but protect Elena upon discovering that she was the doppelgänger! If we're talking about trust then maybe we should be discussing how you went behind all of our backs and summoned a vampire hunter who has a history of doing nothing but terrorizing the vampire population of Mystic Falls." Riley said to Stefan yelling at him full of rage at how even after everything that they had done that he still didn't trust her or Elijah.

"Where is John exactly at this moment Elena?" Damon asked Elena in an almost annoyed voice as if he was trying his best not to break someone's neck at this very moment in time because of how stupid his younger brother was in making decisions. " He wasn't at home when I left. I don't know exactly where he went. John just blew in only long enough to tell Jenna that he was my real dad and then took off just as quickly, because apparently it's public knowledge know that John is my biological father," she said with a resentful voice which was understandable because who would want to find out one day that John Gilbert was their actual father.

"Has he said what he was actually doing here in Mystic Falls Elena?" Damon asked looking first to her and then to Stefan looking to see who might actually know the answer which apparently neither of them knew. "No. You know, Stefan seemed to think that John was telling the truth about wanting to help me."

"Do you believe him?" Damon asked in a voice which clearly showed how much of that previous statement he believed to actually be true. "No, I don't believe him for a second." Damon stood up from the couch and as he walked towards where the kitchen was he said in a gleeful almost sing-song voice. "Good. Because we're going to kill him." Causing everyone in the room save for Elena and Stefan to chuckle at Damon's attitude and remark at how to deal with John Gilbert.

"Damon!"

"Oh don't worry I'm just joking, I'm not actually going to kill John. Ok I may be a little bit serious."

"Damon!" "I'm not gonna hurt him Elena. I'm the good guy now remember? I'm just going to have a civil conversation with your father so come on if you want to make sure that I don't kill him." Damon said waving over his shoulder at everyone who was still sitting in the living room before turning around and telling both Elijah and Riley that he would talk to them later before he suddenly stopped.

"Wait Elijah, was that you in the shower that morning with Riley when I walked into the bathroom?" he asked in a playful tone which everyone upon looking to Riley and Elijah saw the two of them wearing shit-eating grins before Elijah responded. "Why Damon are you jealous?" which caused Riley to burst out laughing along with Rose who had already burst out laughing only moments prior. Damon though rather than saying anything simply looked at the two of them before smirking and then said to the two of them before continuing out the door to where Elena was waiting.

"Enjoy then."

"Be careful alright?" Elijah said to his wife who had along with Caroline started towards the door and after allowing a cocky smile to come over her face she kissed him and then after running her hands soothingly through the short hair which had recently been cut she kissed him gently and then said in a calm even voice before walking out the door along with Caroline.

"Don't worry. I will be, besides nothing can kill me remember?"

**Mystic Falls Square**

"It's good to have you back John. We could really use you." Carol said to the elder Gilbert as they were walking towards the memorial. "And the council? What are they doing?" "Damon Salvatore is leading the council now, if you have any questions take it up with him, now excuse me." Carol said before leaving John Gilbert alone as another woman had chosen this moment to walk up to Carol in search of a conversation as Jeremy was walking by which caught John's attention so he immediately stopped Jeremy in his tracks.

"Jeremy there you are."

"Looks like I slept through the homecoming." "You didn't miss much. Let's just say that upset would be an understatement for how everyone is feeling about my homecoming right now." Jeremy after taking a moment chose to respond to what John had said at that moment by telling him that things were different now in Mystic Falls and that he couldn't come around and start things up with all of the anti-vampire crap.

"I have no intention of doing that Jeremy even if there are two Original vampires currently in Mystic Falls at this moment in time. By the way how's that ring been treating you?"

"What do you mean that there are two original vampires in Mystic Falls right now?" Jeremy said in a commanding voice which made it very evident that he had had no idea that there were originals in Mystic Falls.

"You didn't know that there were two original vampires in Mystic Falls did you? Well then you may want to keep that Gilbert ring, God knows that you're going to be needing it if there are Originals in this town right now. Besides what kind of man would I be to take it from you." John said with a smile and after patting Jeremy on the shoulder left Jeremy confused because of what he had just said as Bonnie was headed over towards Jeremy.

**Mystic Grill**

As John is lighting a candle for the victims Damon walks over and joins him and after looking at him for a moment and thinking of how exactly to go about this before saying to John. " Rumor has it that you know a lot about things that are going on around here John, care to share?"

"Well how do I know that you can be trusted Damon? I mean Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan that's why Katherine is still in the tomb and you have two Originals here in town Damon, how do I know that neither one of them has compelled you to do something that you were unwilling to do like trick me into possibly trusting you?" John said in an almost taunting voice as he looked at the older Salvatore brother with a higher than thou look which was immediately squelched as soon as Damon started talking.

"The reason that you can trust that I haven't been compelled is that me and Stefan have been ingesting vervain." What Damon didn't mention was that they had only started taking vervain again this morning because Riley had told him that they would need to be free of vervain for their conversation earlier.

"You guys are drinking vervain?" "It's an acquired taste. But I don't see that magic little ring your famous for on your stitched finger, so if you know anything about Klaus you had better start talking, or one of us will kill you in your sleep. My guess would be Riley because she is very annoyed at you right now."

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you Damon, That I can actually count on you. Then we'll talk." John said before finally leaving without looking back over his shoulder at him. Damon then before John was completely out of earshot said in an almost annoyed voice.

"I can go get one of those Originals to prove it to you if need be." John looked over his shoulder as if judging whether Damon was telling the truth or not, then without saying a word continued walking towards the exit again without ever saying a word.

**Mystic Falls High School **

"Excuse me, you're Caroline right?" Both Riley and Caroline turned around to see the werewolf that Riley had met earlier along with Damon and Ric. This was too much of a coincidence though and so Riley used her senses to search for any other werewolves that might be around as backup for Jules, before looking back at Jules.

"Yeah, that's right?" Jules almost seemed to become more confidant after hearing this little fact and after looking at Caroline again she turned her gaze onto Riley and asked her what exactly she was doing here with an almost uncertain voice which Caroline immediately noticed.

"Oh you know us older vampires Jules, we just love to look out after the baby vampires which need guidance." Upon seeing the look which Caroline gave her after hearing what Riley had just said Riley added on to it with a smirk. " I never said that you needed guidance Caroline you're very competent for a new vampire. Besides I think that Jules is a little hesitant to attack us because of what I am. Isn't that right Jules?"

The comment seemed to shock Jules because Jules had obviously not realized that Riley was that old which her next statement clearly portrayed along with her slight panic which was obvious to Riley. "I didn't know that you were that old." Riley smirked because though it was not often that she let the overwhelming pride of being an original vampire get to her she couldn't help but to allow the pride to wash over her making her slightly oblivious to the other werewolf which was backing Jules up which had yet to be noticed.

"Look I'm just looking for Tyler, so have you seen him?" "No, not since earlier. Sorry."

"I know that you're lying to me." "Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" "Actually it is Caroline as Riley well knows." Jules said and then looked over to Riley with a smirk which Riley then suddenly realized what it meant a little too late.

"Caroline run!" but Riley was a little too late because not a second after she had yelled this out the two vampires heard rather than felt a bullet go off which then led to darkness for the two vampires as Brady who had been backing up Jules shot them both in the head with a wooden bullet along with a smirk.

**Later in the woods**

Both Caroline and Riley were currently sitting in the RV which Brady owned Riley who had already woken up suddenly felt rather than heard Caroline moving around where her head was resting in her lap. "Caroline are you alright?" Caroline nodded in response and then moved her hand up to where Brady had shot her in the head only to fell a lingering pain where Riley had removed the bullet earlier.

"Your little friend got the bullet out which was nasty work. But don't worry I've got lots of bullets and toys so it's going to be a long night sweet peas."

"More toys, sounds kinky." Riley said with a smirk flicking the guy off at the same moment as he chose to use a water gun to shoot vervain at her barely causing her to grimace because of her original status which caused Brady to give her a questioning look.

"You've obviously never dealt with an original mutt. Because if you had then you would have known that vervain is not as effective on someone who's been alive for over a thousand years." Brady winced but then smiled before shooting the both of them in the head with wooden bullets."

**Lockwood Mansion**

"I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here and I'm a vampire, so obviously we can both have that here." Stefan was saying to Tyler ending it just as his phone started to ring some annoying cell phone company ring tone which Stefan couldn't be bothered to change due to the short life of his cell phones. After looking down at the caller ID which says Caroline he picks up the phone quickly and answers it.

"Hey is everything okay with you and Riley?"

"That depends. How badly do you want to keep the unoriginal vampire alive?" Stefan took a deep breath and then said into the phone barely concealing his anger and his humor when he said. "Look, you don't know exactly who you are dealing with. Riley is Elijah Mikaelson's wife so if you want to remain alive then you had better give them both up."

"Wait Riley is Elijah's wife? This is perfect at least then we'll know that we'll be heard." Stefan merely began to laugh and then said into the phone once more. "You don't seem to understand me, if Elijah finds out actually never mind, when Elijah finds out he is going to rip the hearts out of every single one of your chests."

"Alright yeah enough with the threats so tell me now where is Tyler?"  
"Where are Caroline and Riley? "

"You made a huge mistake Stefan, we have both Elijah's wife as well as Caroline who is important to all of you who can actually die unlike Riley unless we maybe rip out her heart want to see if that's the case? Oh well I'm going to give you a chance to fix this alright?."

"Where are they?" "Right here, do you want proof?" Jules asks Stefan and then walks into the room which has Caroline, Riley, and Brady in it and immediately Stefan knows that they at least have Riley when he heard Riley's voice causing him to have to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Shit! You damn bastard these were brand-new Italian leather boots which cost me over two hundred dollars I may not like to shop a lot but when I do I buy things of quality so you will know that when I get out of here I will tear out Brady's heart personally!"

"Hurt either of them and you are dead."

"The next time that I hurt them it's going to be ripping out Riley's heart to see if it will grow back because she's an original and I'm wondering if it will actually grow back. You have twenty minutes until I try it first and then rip out the other ones heart because I know for a fact that Caroline will die if I rip her heart out." Were the last words which Jules said before hanging up the phone as Stefan continued to hear constant cursing coming through the phone mainly from Riley but a little bit from Caroline as well, 'who knew that she had a mouth on her' Stefan thought before putting his phone into his pocket.

**Mystic Grill**

Damon is at the bar along with Elijah and Rose, both of whom are concerned about both Damon's baby vampire and in Elijah's case Riley when they are joined by both Jenna and another woman whom neither had ever had met before.

"So guess what Damon, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, Elijah, this is…."

"Yeah Andie Star. Nice to meet you can I buy either of you a drink, Damon? Elijah?" Andie says as she shamelessly is trying to flirt with the both of them making it not in the slightest bit not obvious in her efforts which is obviously making Elena jealous even though she had no right in the slightest to be jealous.

"Both mine and Rose's glass is full Andie, but thank you for the gesture." Elijah merely raised an eyebrow and looked to Rose who smirked and then went to take another sip from her drink and Elijah smirked upon realizing that Rose must have Damon on a tighter leash than they had all originally thought 'Good for her.' He thought to himself before taking another drink from his glass of bourbon.

"You totally blew her off Damon, why?" Elijah and Rose both nearly rolled their eyes at what the doopleganger had to say because she obviously couldn't tell when two people were sleeping together if she couldn't see what was right in front of her face.

"You didn't have to be rude Damon." Damon who was about to speak up along with Rose on his behalf was interrupted by Elijah who still felt a loyalty to his old friend when he spoke up and said to the young doopleganger. "You can't seem to notice when two people are sleeping together Elena, because Rose here clearly has Damon in her bed and they're both very happy from what it seems." After which Elijah raised his glass in Damon's direction and upon looking at Damon saw the older Salvatore smile his way in a way of saying thanks.

'At least one of us clearly has brains." Damon said to him also in response and Elijah laughed a deep laugh causing everyone around them to turn in alarm at the sound of his deep laugh which sounded almost like deep smooth chocolate with the remnants of an accent from long ago as well in it before saying in response to Damon's statement.

"I'm married to Riley and I have been around for quite a while. If I didn't know when someone either wanted to sleep with me or hadn't slept with her religiously then let's just say that Riley would have experimented as to whether certain parts of my anatomy would grow back after being cut off." After saying this Damon looked at Elijah with a questioning look as to whether he was actually telling the truth or just exaggerating which Elijah responded in kind by nodding in return in an effort to say that she would have done what he had just suggested.

Elena was prevented from saying anything as her phone began to ring just at the moment that she was about to respond in kind to what the two vampires had just been discussing, just before answering the phone though she covered the phone with her hand and then looked to Elijah before saying to him, "Do you really think that Riley would be happy with you talking about her sex life?" and then walked off towards the bathroom to get some privacy from the two vampires sitting there before she could hear what Elijah said to Damon in return.

"Why wouldn't she, besides she was the one that suggested a threesome with my Klaus in an effort to prove exactly why I wasn't willing to share her." Elijah said with a calm and even voice as he took another sip from his bourbon which was in his hand at the moment. Damon dropped his glass which Elijah caught before it was able to hit the ground with his mouth hanging wide open before he regained his thoughts but then he seemed to realize something Rose though was sitting with a huge smirk at this newfound knowledge.

"Klaus is your brother Elijah, why would you want to kill him?" "Damon my brother has killed of the entire rest of my family so until I find out from some outside force that they are not all dead then this will be my task in life."

"Just know that Elijah if you cannot manage to kill Klaus but Elena dies anyway that I will find some way to kill you old friend or not. But also know that if you find out that your family is alive and you want to save them that I will not condemn you if Elena remains alive." Which shocked Elijah more than even he had thought possible so apparently his love for Rose was growing more and beginning to outshine his love for Elena.

"You needn't worry about that Damon I have a potion or an elixir if you will that will allow Elena to die and come back to life as long as no one gives her vampire blood twenty-four hours in advance." Elijah said with a raised eyebrow in Damon's direction quieting down as the bartender returned to refill his drink before taking another sip of it.

"Don't worry about me, if there was one thing that I learned years ago it was that I could trust you, had you not uncompelled me then I probably would be trying to find a way to put you down right now." Damon said before smirking in return before the two vampires clinked their glasses up against each other's.

"Don't say anything to either your brother or Elena Damon, because believe it or not," Elijah said in a voice which was full of humor, "I don't trust a word of what Elena and Stefan have to say for the most part in reference to things that I have heard and from what Riley had told me she has strung you along multiple times my friend which is not an easy thing to forgive."

"I promise that we won't say anything to Elena or Stefan about this right Rose?" Rose nodded her head in response before motioning to where Elena was coming back Elijah was noticeably for some reason tenser than he had been earlier causing slight confusion to come across Rose's and Damon's face as they had not heard what Elena had been talking to Stefan about due to his senses which were more heightened than other vampires.

**Mystic Falls Bathroom**

"It probably looks really weird all three of us coming into the girls bathroom to talk to Elena." Damon said in an afterthought after all three of them had walked into the girl's bathroom with Elijah leaning up against the bathroom door just in case anyone tried to enter.

"Just look at it this way, if anyone asks we could just tell them that we were having a foursome." Rose said smirking in response to Elijah's moan which resounded throughout the bathroom before he responded by saying.

"Just think what Riley would think of that." Before banging his head back against the bathroom door before motioning for Elena to tell them all exactly what she had talked to Stefan about as he noticeably became more tense and stressed by the minute.

"Jules has Caroline and Riley." Elijah, would have broken down the door, had not Rose and Damon managed to block the entrance which Elijah had been leaning against to prevent him from doing so. Damon placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down and then Rose said also trying to calm him down. "Calm down Elijah, I know that you're concerned about Riley but remember we have to actually find out exactly where she is so that Caroline doesn't get killed in the crossfire." Elijah noticeably calmed down after this but he still was noticeably tense as he looked to Elena before saying to her.

"I suggest that you speak succinctly, Ms. Gilbert." Elijah said in a voice which clearly showed that Elena had better hurry up and get to the point before he broke some necks.

"This is why I didn't want to tell any of you three because you would go after Tyler no matter what you said about him earlier Damon."

"I can assure you Ms. Gilbert that if you do not get to the point very quickly that I will kill any and every one in my way, one werewolf will not make a difference to me in the scheme of things if it would ensure Riley's safety." Elijah said shocking Elena back into speaking about the current problem at hand.

"Please just do not kill Tyler Elijah, you gave me your word that you would not harm any of my friends."

"Yes well Ms. Gilbert my word is law but even I would not hesitate in breaking it and ripping out as many hearts as need be if it meant keeping Riley safe. Because while Riley and myself are both Originals I would die for her if need be as would she." Elijah finished saying before walking out of the bathroom, causing everyone in the room except for Damon to look at Elijah as if he was crazy for saying that he would kill anyone that threatened his wife.

"Damon don't let Elijah kill Tyler please. Do whatever you need to do to get both Caroline and Riley back but please make sure that Elijah doesn't kill Tyler." Elena pleaded with the older Salvatore after Elijah had left leaving only the other three in the bathroom to discuss getting Caroline and Riley back.

"Listen Elena, Elijah will do anything to save Riley, even if it meant killing all of Mystic Falls. So the task of whether he chooses to kill Tyler is up to him alright?"

"Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead." "You need to stop doing that Elena. I'm getting sick and tired of it."

"Doing what?" Elena said in return with a look of confusion on her face, "Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking me. Well get this through your thick head, not everything is about you." Elena seemed to get upset at the fact that Damon wasn't willing to do exactly as she said and told him to be the better man just before John walked into the bathroom. "Oh great look who has joined the party." Rose said causing Elena to glare and Damon to chuckle under his breath causing Elena to glare at him in response.

"Do you mind?" Damon said pointing out the fact that Elena, Rose, and himself had obviously been discussing something before he had walked into the room. "What's going on?" John said looking to Elena for an answer blatantly ignoring what both Damon and Rose had said in response to his entering the bathroom. "Nothing." Elena replied causing John to respond in turn by saying that this clearly didn't look like nothing as he motioned to both Damon and Rose.

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways, and coincidentally we don't trust you. So get out." Damon motioned towards the door which he had hoped that John would walk back through but both him and Rose were disappointed when Elena started talking to the older Gilbert.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back before Elijah possibly kills Tyler along with the rest of the other werewolves." Rose looked pointedly at Elena and added in loud voice "And Riley" but it appeared as if Elena hadn't even noticed that she had forgotten to include Riley in her statement to John.

"Look, you don't need to do anything including you John. Both me and Damon will get both Caroline and Riley back and maybe possibly prevent Elijah from killing Tyler if I'm in a good mood." Rose said to Elena before both her and Damon left the bathroom leaving Elena shocked at how Damon had seemed to take Rose's side over hers. "Oh and John make sure that you keep your little girl away from all of the trouble because she's been very suicidal as of late." Rose said over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her and Damon.

"I'm coming with you!" Elena yelled at them both as the door closed but she was stopped by John who placed a hand on her shoulder and then with a serious face started saying. " No,no,no,no,no. I'm with both Damon and Rose on this one. So stop it. You're not going anywhere because think of all of the danger which will happen because of the fact that an original is going to save not just an original that has been poked and prodded but another vampire. You're staying here."

**The Woods**

"You poke me with that stick one more time you bastard and I'm going to shove it up your nose and pull your brains out with it when I get –". Riley's words accompanied by Caroline's tears could be heard in the woods as Brady stabbed Riley once again with a stake which was covered in vervain. Which intensified Caroline's tears which luckily was the only thing wrong with Caroline currently because Riley had been to Augustine years ago. Taking the pain for a younger vampire was nothing compared to the actions which she had been at the mercy of at Augustine years ago.

Riley's words had been interrupted when Brady stabbed her through the neck causing her words to be caught off making him smile. "Why are you doing this to us?! Why are you doing this? Why?" Caroline yelled at Brady because Riley was a little bit occupied what with the stake still sticking out of her neck. "You're vampires. Why not? Besides that one right there," Brady said as he pointed to Riley with another stake in his hand, "Is an original, there's nothing known to the supernatural world that can kill her, even if you take off her head or rip out her heart then she wouldn't die." Brady finished and then shot another stake into Riley's neck cutting off more of the words which she was about to say.

"I'm sorry what was that?" "Let us out of here you mangy dog!" Riley yelled and then quicker than anyone could see Riley vamped over to where Brady was leaning near the cage and shoved the stake which he had shot into her neck up through his nose killing him instantly leaving her with a smirk as Brady's dead body fell to the ground with a loud thump.

After Riley was sure that Brady was dead she backed up so that she was leaning against the back of the cage next to where Caroline was and after taking her in her arms enveloping her with a big hug, the moment was interrupted by Jules when she jerked open the door to the RV and ran inside. And upon seeing the limp body of Brady lying on the floor with his brains pouring out through his nose from where Riley had used the stake to stab him through the nose.

"You bitch!" Jules yelled but not before grabbing a gun full of wooden bullets and tried to shoot her between the eyes but Riley caught the bullet and threw the bullet back at Jules where it hit her in the thigh making Jules curse as she tried to staunch the bleeding which had started.

"Listen Ri-ley," Jules said dragging out the letters in her name " You cannot be killed but your little friend here can so I would be careful or else I will kill her and not just use her for bait." Jules finished saying with a smirk which Riley returned in kind before saying in return.

"You don't seem to understand that I'm an original vampire. Look at your buddy Brady if you need a reminder. Because I could kill you very easily, with no regret or remorse so you had better shut up before I rip out your tongue and make you." Riley after she finished leaned back up against the back of the cage taking Caroline back into her arms so as to protect her from Jules if she decided to harm Caroline rather than Riley.

**Mystic Grill**

"You're not leaving this restaurant." John said to Elena who was still looking around as if to find another way to make an escape from the bathroom because her father was trying to protect her like so many other people.

"You can't tell me what to do." Elena said in a self-righteous voice which clearly showed how much power that she believed that she had over everyone but clearly not her birth father. " Just because you have everyone here wrapped around your finger, and even just because your my daughter does not mean that I will not bend you over my knee right here and now. Because I will do anything to keep you safe." John said finally with a long breath after he had finished talking to Elena in an angry voice.

"I've got that covered." Elena said in a higher than art thou voice which was beginning to really get on John Gilbert's nerves as he stood there trying to protect his own flesh and blood. "Are you talking about the deal that you made with both Elijah and Riley? Because Elena Riley is known for being cold-blooded to anyone who breaks their word. And also do you really think that either of them are going to keep their promise to you? Putting your faith in them was a horrible move."

"Are you saying that I should put my faith in you? After everything that you have done to both Damon and Stefan?" Elena said in a high-pitched and annoyed voice which was clearly showing exactly how much she trusted John at this moment in time.

"We've had our differences Elena, and I've made some horrible mistakes, but you and I, though you may be loath to admit it are family. We are blood."

"No you don't get to use that word. That word is off-limits to you!" John stood there looking at his daughter and realized how spoiled the Gilberts had made her that she wouldn't even listen to reason, making him want to spank her right then and there. "Fine, but this doesn't change the fact that you should not in an circumstance trust any of those vampires which you call friends."

"You're right. Facts are facts, so listen up; you may be my father, but I'm never going to be your daughter, you got that?" Elena felt a slight satisfaction upon seeing the hurt which came across John's face before slamming into his shoulder and then walking out of the door leaving him standing there with a strange look which had come over his face.

**The Woods**

Jules is standing alone in the woods looking out into the woods listening for the tell-tale signs of any vampires which were soon to show up and upon hearing the sounds of leaved moving she smiled and then turned around. But upon turning around she instantly paled, because standing there was not just Stefan but Elijah, who looked as if he was going to gut her right then and there.

Upon hearing another sound though Jules looked to the left of them to see both Damon and Rose walking out of the woods to come and stand by the other two vampires along with Tyler who was being restrained by one Stefan Salvatore.

"Where is my wife?" Elijah asked Jules who took a moment to gather the courage to even look at the Original vampire much less to respond back without a quiver in her voice. "She is with Caroline, they are both locked up tight."

"Let them go, and then we'll release Tyler Jules. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. We are not your enemies." Stefan said but then Rose chose to speak up and said aloud for all of them to hear, " It's a little late for her to be waving a white flag, don't you think?"

"Hey, if she chooses to leave town then no one else has to get hurt wouldn't you agree Elijah?" Damon said with a smirk as he looked towards the RV where his vampire which he had sired along with his friend were imprisoned. "I'm not leaving without Tyler."

"You can have young Mr. Lockwood as soon as you release both my wife and Ms. Forbes." Elijah said in a tone which caused all of the vampires to look in turn at him, because it was obvious that the usually so well controlled vampire was obviously barely keeping it together, a fact which was clearly known by Jules who was still trying to stand her ground. "Yeah since Stefan and Elijah appeared here first I am going to allow them both to try it Stefan's way because he has to be a peacemaker, but I would hurry it along if you want to keep your head or your heart because Elijah isn't very into patience when someone takes his wife."

"Yes you had best hurry this along if you wish to keep your head Jules." Elijah said in a voice which portrayed exactly how much restraint that he had left, which was little to none. "Give us Caroline Jules. Without a full moon it's not even a fight and you know it. We have an original on our side, and even without an original we would have been able to take you." Rose said in an angry voice which was clear as she mentioned the full moon which had nearly taken the life of both her as well as Damon.

"Get over there." Damon said to Tyler shoving him over towards where Jules was standing glaring at them all the while. "Which one of you killed Mason? Because I am very inclined to kill one of the hostages inside because not only is Mason dead, now I have another dead wolf Brady who was killed by your original vampire inside." Jules said angrily as she grabbed Tyler's arm and arranged it so that he was behind her.

"Riley managed to kill a werewolf who was probably torturing them from inside a cage? Good for her!" Damon exclaimed with a laugh which Elijah joined in on as Damon continued off of by telling Jules that her security was crap and that it had been a mistake to torture Caroline in front of her. "Yeah Riley despises people who torture people, or even worse scenario threaten her friends. Oh and by the way, me and Rose killed Mason." Damon finished with a smirk which Rose mirrored along with Elijah at the look that Jules displayed.

"Boys, make sure that that one suffers." Elijah who was standing next to Damon now merely rolled his eyes before vamping over towards where Jules was. But before he could reach her one of the wolves nearest her shot Elijah in the shoulder with a wooden bullet covered in vervain. Next thing that anybody knew the heart of that very werewolf was in Elijah's hand which was now covered in blood and Elijah had his hand wrapped around Jules' throat.

"If any of you want to survive then I suggest that you don't annoy me any further." Elijah said his voice beginning to darken at how much everything on this earth was trying to keep him from reuniting with Riley. "Now you had better stand down or else I am going to rip out any and every werewolf heart with not one single ounce of regret." Jules paused for a moment and then nodded and Elijah after every wolf had backed up dropped the heart which had been in his hand, but still kept Jules in his possession before he spoke up.

"Should any of you try to shoot me in the back again the killing section of my speech still stands but this time I will not just kill you, I will gain the assistance of Damon and Rose in torturing you organ by organ." After this he released Jules before he headed over to where the RV door was propped open and before walking inside he smiled upon hearing Stefan asking Damon if he was actually serious. "Oh I am very serious Mr. Salvatore. Also Jules make sure that your horde of werewolves leaves Mystic Falls." Causing Stefan to look up in shock that Elijah had heard him whispering to his brother, Elijah smirked before he headed into the trailer to see to both his wife and Caroline.

Upon entering the trailer he saw Riley smiling at him and Caroline asleep next to her where Riley had probably compelled her to sleep so that she could calm down. "You compelled her to sleep?" Elijah said with a smirk which turned into a full-on smile after he had managed to open the cage which the two female vampires were trapped inside.

"Only until everything calmed down, and besides Caroline deserved it she was being tortured so I put her to sleep until I say wake up which would be right now. Wake up Caroline." Riley said with a smirk and Caroline woke up instantly making both Elijah and Riley smile as she woke up wiping the sleep from her eyes.

**Caroline's House**

"So is your mom home?" "No she's at work." Caroline replied stifling a yawn. "I can come in if you want me to." "I'm fine really Stefan. Riley made sure that I was okay before Elijah gave me some of his blood to feel better."

"Elijah gave you some of his blood!" Stefan exclaimed shocked that an original would give Caroline their blood because due to the Originals being like royalty he would guess that their blood was like fine wine, not tasted or given freely.

"Yeah, he did and then they both asked me if I would like to forget about this event but I told them no, that it would only make me stronger. Riley and Elijah both seemed to like my answer because they both smiled. But really Stefan I just want to go in and take a shower so goodnight."

"Goodnight." Stefan replied as Caroline was closing the front door to her house deciding that something had to be done about both of the two originals, as he headed back to the boarding house. Because everyone was beginning to either trust or even like them too much, and he knew just the man to help him.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan checked to make sure that no one was in the boarding house when he heard a knock on the door, luckily both Damon and Rose had gone with Riley and Elijah to wherever they had decided to end up. Probably they would all end up just talking about old stories. After he had ensured that Elena had been okay Stefan had called the one person in Mystic Falls who would help him in dealing with their own Originals problem.

"John, hopefully you can help me in dealing with the Originals problem, because I don't think that my brother wants to have the two of them gone after he found out that he was long-lost friends with them both." Stefan said as the elder Gilbert walked through the door with a questioning look.

"I thought that you were only kidding when you said that you wanted to find a way to get rid of two originals, I am pleasantly surprised. Anyway personal feelings aside Stefan, I think that you will do anything to protect Elena, because while Damon still obviously has feelings for elena, he seems to have acquired some for Rose." John finished with a smirk as he pulled something wrapped in cloth from his pocket, and after unwrapping it, it revealed two silver dagger's and a jar full of ash.

"What is that?" Stefan asked thinking that John was just pulling his leg with this. " That, also known as two silver daggers is how you kill an original. Each dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plugged as deep as you can into their heart." Stefan takes both of the daggers but not before asking John how exactly he knows about all of this stuff.

"Isobel. She's very good at finding out things. But of course, someone who spends their time protecting Elena hopefully knows this, and if you don't then you should know this." John said pointedly as if he was saying that Stefan was an outright idiot which in comparison to the information that Isobel knew Stefan was.

"Where exactly is Isobel John?" Stefan said looking at John as if he knew that something was up but in dealing with John you never knew what exactly he had in his head. "Let's just say that if she accomplishes what she's attempting, that Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena is concerned you and I are on the same exact side Stefan." John was on his way to the door when he looked back over his shoulder and with an almost seemingly concerned voice John spoke up.

"Stefan make sure that you actually want to do this, because if you are not even one hundred percent sure then you shouldn't, because knowing Riley she will come down on you like nothing else if you only manage to get one of them. So when you decide if you are sure then call me, because you need to take down both of them and not just one, or else one of them will rescue the other."

After leaving Stefan with this piece of information John left without saying another word as he closed the door leaving Stefan silent and pondering what John had said. Stefan right then and there decided that no matter how his brother would feel about this he would dagger both of the originals, but Stefan had to get Alaric to help him, because he was not going to dagger an original because of the way that John had so willingly given the dagger over, because there was obviously a trick.

The only matter would be in getting Damon and Rose incapacitated, because Damon would never let him do this to Elijah and of course not Riley. And Rose would help Damon out because she was loyal to Damon and was friends with Rose, he would have to come up with a plan that Damon would end up hating him for later, but it would save Elena and that was all that mattered.

**Caroline's House**

Caroline was getting ready to take a shower when there was a knowck on the door and thinking that it was Matt again she ran down to answer it, and upon seeing Tyler she nearly slammed the door right in his face. "What do you want?"

"I had no idea that they would come for you Caroline you have to believe me when I say that." Tyler said desperately as he tried his best to gain back the friend which he had steadily been gaining in Caroline. "Do you know what they would have done to me! Had Riley not been there then it would have been a million times worse!" Caroline yelled at Tyler tears threatening to fall down her face due to the anger which she currently felt towards Tyler.

"I'm sorry Caroline what they did to both you and Riley, but it's crazy now okay? I don't even know who to trust! You lied to me—"

"I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect you! Don't you get that! How would you have felt if you had known that two of the most powerful vampires in the supernatural community were living right here in Mystic Falls! Oh right I know, even more terrified than you are right now." Tyler looked shocked at how right Caroline was but all that he could must up was 'Caroline' causing her to get even more mad.

"You just stood there when they were going to kill us! You just stood there as me and Riley got tortured! You didn't do anything!" "I didn't know what to do Caroline! Besides Riley killed one of Jules' friends—"

"So that makes torturing vampires alright! Talk about stereotypical, you help your friends Tyler no matter what that's what you do." "I'm sorry."

"No, it's too late because we're not friends anymore. And what happened to me, and also to Riley tonight, that will never happen again. So, you take that back your little werewolf pack, and you get the hell out of my house!" After Caroline had yelled all of this at Tyler she finally slammed the door in Tyler's face and then looked down at her phone which had a message, causing Caroline to become confused upon reading it.

**R- Hope you don't mind that I sent a few people your way.**

**Gilbert House**

Elena as she's taking a bottle of water out of the fridge hears some kind of motion behind her and when she closes it John is waiting for her on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry about earlier Elena."

"Enough already. I don't want you here and I can't possibly make that anymore clear." Elena sounded outright bratty as she said this John thought but this was his daughter and he would love her even if she did not love him so he set into motion the plan which he had in his head.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena." " Yeah, I know that you're here to protect me. I got that like the first million times that you said it John, get a new CD." John rather than talking handed Elena the bracelet which had been who Elena thought had been her mother for all of these years.

"What is this? Some keepsake of Isobel's?" She said in an almost offended tone causing John to sigh inwardly at how she would not have been saying that had she of met Isobel years ago before she had become a vampire. "No, this was Miranda's. I remember seeing her wearing it on multiple occasions when she was young. I found it in a box a little while ago with some things that you dad chose to leave to me. If you want it then you can have it."

John said and then handed the bracelet over to Elena in an almost resigned attitude at how Elena would probably never actually figure out how Isobel was before she had become a vampire. "Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena. And I know that I am nothing to you. You have no remote reason to either believe or to trust me. I've done so many horrible things, but when you lost your parents you seem to forget that I also lost my brother, the last of my family. I lost my way and I know that I will probably never be able to make things right with you but I'm going to do any and everything that I can to protect both you and the rest of this family." John leaves Elena with this as Elena starts to cry and as soon as she turns her head she sees Stefan and chooses to rush into his arms without hesitation.

"Elena are you okay?" "Are you okay Stefan? You just kind of vanished off somewhere." "I'm fine." "Did you hear what John said Stefan. I just can't believe that everything that he said was true. What exactly happened tonight? How are Riley and Caroline?" "They're both fine. Caroline is fine because of Riley who protected her the entire time."

"Riley protected Caroline?" Elena said looking both shocked and confused as to why exactly Riley protected Caroline. "Yeah, Riley is like that. She protects people, she protected Damon the same way when he was human, both her and Elijah. But enough about that, Elena I need your help."

**Caroline's House**

"What's going on?" Caroline asked Stefan after she had opened the door to see him standing there looking slightly awkward which causes her to smile. "I was a bit worried about you, after everything that you and Riley went through tonight."

"I'm fine thanks to Riley Stefan. I would be more worried about her but I'm pretty sure that Elijah is taking care of her just fine." Caroline says with a laugh causing Stefan to grimace in response. "Well that's a little more information than I needed. But, just in case I brought some back up because Riley mentioned that you might need it." Stefan said before moving so that Elena, Bonnie and surprisingly Riley could enter as she was telling Caroline that she hoped that she wasn't intruding.

"Listen as far as I'm concerned you helped prevent more years of emotional scarring so you are welcome for as long as you want. But what about Elijah? Wouldn't he want to spend time with you?" Caroline asked Riley with a questioning look.

"We will have plenty of time when he gets back from creating a fake lead to distract Klaus even more from Mystic Falls." Riley said which was immediately replied with moans and after realizing why exactly they were moaning she responded with both a smirk and a "Oh like you all wouldn't totally sleep with him if you could."

Riley after all of them had finished laughing and grimacing in Stefan's case closed the door after Stefan had left with an almost heavy heart. Because even though she knew that it had to be done she missed her husband with everything that she had, and Riley couldn't care less how much that made her sound like a lovesick teenager. Pulling out her phone she texted Elijah.

R- You know that you will make it up to me right?  
E- There was never any doubt and besides, we both know that we're amazing at post-kidnapping/saving each other sex.  
R-We both know that we're amazing at sex period. Kama Sutra has nothing on us.  
E- Well when I get back I promise you that you won't be leaving your loft or wearing clothes for hours, possibly days.  
R-Try weeks  
E- Careful I might just come back and let Klaus just find the doppelgänger  
R-No it's alright. Besides I really want to be here for Caroline. She's a pretty unique vampire. So you had better go. I love you.  
E- Je t'aime plus que je l'ai fait hier et moins que moi demain

**Half-way between Salvatore Boarding House and Caroline's House **

"John, hey listen it's Stefan. I've got a plan.

**So what did you guys all think? Please Review. So excited for my birthday on December 20****th****. Well tell me what you thought.**


	11. Not a Chapter

this is not a new chapter sorry every one sorry but don't worry I'm working on it and am going to start trying to update at least every month. What this is is a news alert that Alan Rickman also known as Professor Severus Snape from Harry Potter just died along with Bowie.

Sadly,

LeonDesdichard


End file.
